Our Adventures in the Lord of the Rings
by Faramir Lover 93
Summary: This is the story of how me and my friends end up as our favorite characters in the Lord of the Rings Eowyn, Elanor, Arwen, and Mithrellas. And Hannah or Pants of Mirkwood as she is known in FanFiction wrote her own chapters. Please review!
1. Olivia 1

My name is Olivia. I am here to tell you the story of how my sister, Hannah, our friends, Erica and Sydney, and I journeyed to Middle Earth. We four are completely obsessed Lord of the Rings fans. We have watched the movies too many times, bought Lord of the Rings costumes, and even bought swords from the movie.

We all have our favorites. My favorites are Faramir and Eowyn. Eowyn is so independent, and I love horses. I love Faramir's bookishness and handsomeness. Erica's favorites are Arwen and Aragorn. She loves Arwen's sincere personality and thinks Aragorn is good-looking and noble. Hannah's favorite is Legolas. She loves his cuteness and awesome skills, and she thinks elves are the superior race. Sydney's favorite is Frodo. He is the main character, and she loves his blue eyes and the struggles he goes through.

We were all at Erica's one day, watching The Fellowship of the Ring when it happened. I gasped as everything faded to black.


	2. Sydney 1

I woke up and opened my eyes. I shut them again, and then opened them. I was still in the same place. I was in a small bed, in a room lit by sunlight streaming through a round window. I cautiously put my feet on the floor, and froze. My feet were huge and hairy! This had to be a dream, but it felt so real.

I walked over to a mirror, and saw that I had medium-length curly brown hair and pointy ears. I must be a Hobbit! I was in a plain brown nightgown. I walked over to the closet, and opened it to see a dozen dresses hanging there. They were all very plain, and in earthy colors. I chose a brown one, since I used to like brown clothes.

I realized that I was starving. I walked around for a little before I found the kitchen. I grabbed some apples and ate them. They were delicious. I remembered that Hobbits loved food and ate a lot. I heard a knock on the door and opened it. I gasped, because standing there looking perfect and adorable was Frodo.

"You'll never guess what's happened, Elanor," Frodo asked, his eyes sparkling.

Elanor must be my name.

"What?" I asked.

"Gandalf has come back!" he said excitedly.

I tried to remember what had happened in the movie. Gandalf had come to the Shire and then Bilbo disappeared and left the Ring to Frodo.

"But he's not really a 'disturber of the peace'," Frodo reassured me, mistaking my thinking for doubts. "He's actually quite nice."

"I'm sure he is," I answered, smiling at him.

"Well, I've got to go help Bilbo set up the party," Frodo said. "You'll be there, right?"

"Of course," I answered.

He smiled at me, and then walked down the path. I watched his curly hair bounce away, and then shut the door. Frodo must really like Elanor. That afternoon, I put on the best dress I could find. It was green, and I thought it looked pretty. I looked out of my door and saw everyone walking the same way. I hurried out and joined them.

The Shire was beautiful and green. We walked to a large meadow, where a stage and benches had been set up. There was a banner on a pole that said 'Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins'. I saw Frodo and started toward him, but before I could somebody grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see an older woman with streaks of grey in her hair.

"You'll be sitting with the Banks, not those crazy Baggins," she snarled. "Ever since your parents died you've been losing your sense of family."

I must be Elanor Banks. I nodded meekly and sat down next to the woman. Soon, a band came up on the stage and started to play. Frodo looked around the gathered Hobbits. His eyes met mine and he started toward me.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, offering his hand.

I glanced over at the female Hobbit. She opened her mouth, but the male Hobbit next to her nudged her.

"You're her aunt, not her mother," he said. "Let her have her fun."

I silently thanked him and took Frodo's hand. He pulled me toward the dancers. I laughed, because he danced in the same way he did in the movie. All too soon, he glanced away.

"I've got to go check on Bilbo," he said. "I'll be back soon."

I watched him as he walked over to Bilbo. Gandalf was setting off fireworks, and they were beautiful. But suddenly a giant fiery dragon swooped down on the Hobbits. I ducked as it swooped over me. I couldn't help but laugh as the Hobbits scrambled away from it. But as it rose into the sky it burst into fireworks.

I heard the Hobbits calling for Bilbo to make a speech. I reluctantly sat down next to the grumpy woman again. Bilbo walked onto the stage. I was too far back to hear his speech, but I knew what would happen when he was done. He talked for a few mines. Then, abruptly, he vanished. The Hobbits immediately started muttering to each other.

"It isn't natural," the Hobbit next to me huffed.

The Hobbits started going home. I kind of remembered how to get to my house. I knew it had an orange door, so as I opened it I hoped it was actually mine. There didn't appear to be anyone else here, and I saw the same apple cores I had left on the counter. I sighed in relief and sunk into my bed.


	3. Erica 1

I woke up suddenly in my bed. I looked around, confused as to where I was. I was in a huge bed in a room that was definitely not my own. I got out of bed, realizing I was in a long blue nightgown (something I would definitely not wear). I walked past a mirror and froze. Arwen was staring back at me! I lifted my hand, and the reflection did so as well. I touched the dark brown hair and pointy ears.

There was a knock on the door.

"Your father is waiting to breakfast with you," a voice called.

I walked as if in a daze over to a rack of dresses in beautiful colors. Even though I am definitely not a dress person, I picked one out and put it on. I hesitantly opened the door and looked down the hall. There was no one in sight and I didn't know where to go. I randomly chose left, and walked down the hallway. I soon came to a room with a long table, brightly lit by the windows. Elrond was sitting at the head, and seated on either side of him were two male elves, who I assumed to be Elledan and Elrohir. Next to Elrohir was Bilbo.

"Please sit, daughter," Elrond nodded.

I sat across from Elrond, and an Elf set a plate of fruit in front of me. I bit into it. I couldn't believe it. I was in a dream come true!

"So you left the Ring to Frodo?" Elrond asked Bilbo.

"Yes," Bilbo replied, digging into his fruit. "Gandalf persuaded me too."

"I hope he has as much courage as you do, Bilbo," Elrond sighed. "For he will need it."

Bilbo nodded. "He's got spirit."

A male Elf walked into the room and bowed to Elrond. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is here."

Elrond nodded. "Lead me to him."

"May I come?" I asked.

"As you wish," Elrond replied, looking a bit surprised.

The servant led us to an outer courtyard. Gandalf was standing there, looking worried.

"Greetings, Gandalf," Elrond inclined his head.

"Has Bilbo told you what happened?" Gandalf asked.

"He told me he left the Ring to Frodo," Elrond replied.

"I went to Gondor to research, and find out what Ring this is," Gandalf said. "I found that there are markings on the One Ring if it is exposed to fire. So I rode back to the Shire and put it in the fire. The markings appeared."

"So it is the One Ring," Elrond said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Gandalf nodded. "I told Frodo he must make his way to the Prancing Pony in Bree, and that I would meet him there. Then I rode to Saruman to seek his council. But he is working with Sauron and imprisoned me."

"That traitor," Elrond angrily said.

"One of the Eagles helped me to escape," Gandalf continued. "I went to the Prancing Pony, but Frodo had already left. I inquired about him from the innkeeper, and he told me Frodo was accompanied by Sam, Merry, and Pippin, who are all Hobbit friends of his. He is also accompanied by a Man they called Strider."

Gandalf glanced at me as he said this.

"If Aragorn is with them it is good news," Elrond said. "He can guide them to Rivendell."

Gandalf nodded.

"But please, old friend, come inside," Elrond offered.

The servant led us all inside. I left the two to talk about the old days. So if Aragorn had already left the Prancing Pony, they would encounter the Nazguls at Weathertop soon. Then Frodo would get stabbed, and Arwen would, wait, I was Arwen! I had to rescue him when they were at the place where Bilbo had turned the trolls to stone. I knew I had at least a few days before I had to leave. I hoped I would know when the time came.


	4. Hannah 1

I woke up in a bed that felt unfamiliar. Sitting up and opening my eyes, I looked around at the foreign room I had somehow ended up in. I doing so, I caught a glimpse of myself in an ornate silver mirror.

I was an Elf! This had to be a dream. I pinched myself, but didn't wake up, so I got out of bed and opened the large wooden closet. A rainbow of gowns and various other articles of clothing were inside. Since I was not usually a dress person, I randomly chose an elegant forest green one and put it on. I then combed my new hair, which was just above my waist, wavy, and a silky white-blonde color. A knock sounded at the door.

"Sister!" I heard a voice call. "Come eat breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us."

I knew that voice! It was Haldir of Lothlorien! Then that meant I was related to my third favorite character from the Lord of the Rings movies! I giggled happily as I walked to the door and opened it. Haldir, my brother, stood in the hallway looking regal and sophisticated.

"Hello, Haldir," I said gleefully, smiling brightly.

He gave me an odd look. "Hello, Mithrellas," he said. "Let's go."

I followed him down the hallway, looking at all the various plates, cups, and what could only have been third-age streamers.

"What happened here?" I asked, knowing that elves were normally neat and clean beings.

"You don't remember your 2,789th birthday party?" Haldir asked in dry amusement. "I told you not to drink that extra glass of wine, but you insisted. It was generous of Legolas to have Thranduil send you a case for your birthday, since he couldn't make it. Honestly, I don't know what you see in him. That's why I organized this meeting for you and a few nice fellows that live in Lothlorien."

"You mean a group blind date?" I asked, thrilled that Legolas and I were apparently dating, but disappointed that Haldir seemed to disapprove of it.

"You could look at it that way?" he sniffed. "Or you could look at it as a way to make new friends and, maybe, someone you like better than the Mirkwood prince."

I raised one eyebrow, but let it go, not wanting to argue. He could make me meet Elves, but he couldn't make me give up Legolas. We walked out of the house and on a walkway between treetops. Haldir plucked two apples from a nearby tree and tossed one to me. I ate it as he led me to a beautiful stone platform that was filled with male Elves. They were mingling and chatting with each other.

"I really have to go through with this?" I groaned as Haldir led me towards the group.

"It's for your own good," he smirked.

I lost track of how many Elves I spoke with before I managed to slip away. They were all perfectly nice, charming, cute Elves but they weren't Legolas. I snuck into the woods, not really knowing where I was going but wanting to escape the Elves. Haldir saw me leave and came after me, not trying to conceal himself.

"Did you meet anyone you liked?" he asked innocently.

"Yes," I said. "I met several perfectly fine Elves. But I have chosen Legolas and nothing you can do is going to change my mind about him. So please stop trying to sway me because it won't work."

There was a pause before he answered. "I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't mean it, brother," I said. "What exactly don't you like about him?"

"It's not him I have a problem with," Haldir admitted unhappily. "It's that, if you marry him, you will be leaving your home for a dangerous, spider-infested forest away from Lothlorien and away from your family."

I understood that he didn't want me to leave my family behind and move to a dangerous place. Mirkwood was growing dark with shadow, but I could take care of myself.

"I wish I could stay in the Golden Wood longer, but I will only be across the River," I said. "I promise I will visit you as often as I can."

I comfortingly put a hand on his shoulder, and he put his on mine.

"I will hold you to your word, sister," he said.

I smiled at him, and we walked back towards our house tree.


	5. Olivia 2

I woke up and looked around. I was in a room with a large bed and sparse furniture. I got out of bed. I was wearing a white nightgown, which was strange. I walked over to the mirror and gasped. I was Eówyn! I touched my blonde, slightly wavy hair. I couldn't believe it! I decided that I should get dressed. I looked at all the dresses hanging on a rack. I chose a light blue one. I struggled a bit with the fastenings, but finally got it. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

A pudgy girl opened the door. "Breakfast is ready, Lady Eówyn."

I nodded and followed her. We emerged in the Golden Hall. I didn't see Théoden, but Eómer and another Man were sitting at a dining table. I sat down next to Eómer.

"Good morning, sister," he greeted me.

"Good morning," I replied.

"Good morning, Eówyn," the other Man looked up and smiled.

I saw to my surprise that it was Théodred. I hadn't recognized him because in the movie they only showed him for a few minutes, and he was dead.

"Good morning," I responded.

Breakfast was oatmeal, but without sugar it was very bland. I managed to choke it down.

"I am going to see my father," Théodred announced, standing up.

"I'll go with you," I offered.

I wanted to see if Théoden had been possessed by Saruman yet. I followed Théodred. He knocked on a door and a woman opened it.

"Come in, he's just woken up," the woman said.

I followed Théodred into the room. The woman walked over to sponge Théoden's face. I cringed at the sight of him. He was definitely being possessed by Saruman. Théodred kneeled by his bed and held his hand. Théoden muttered to himself.

I saw Grima sitting in a chair. I didn't like how he looked at me, so I left the room. I bumped into Eómer.

"I was just about to take Firefoot for a ride," Eómer explained. "Want to join me?"

"Of course!" I replied.

I followed him to the stables. I saw Brego, who was Erica's favorite horse. I also saw Windfola, Eówyn's mare, and saddled her up. I rode horses back in normal Earth, so I could figure out the tack. I mounted Windfola, glad I didn't have to ride sidesaddle. I followed Eómer as he trotted out of the stable. We trotted through the streets of Edoras, nodding to the commoners.

When we were out of the city, Eómer cued Firefoot to gallop, and I did the same. It was amazing! I leaned forward to help Windfola go faster. True to her name, she ran like the wind and passed Eómer. I pulled her to a halt after that. Eómer was grinning.

"Good job," he congratulated me. "But we should go back now."

We walked our horses back, enjoying the silence of nature. It was truly beautiful there. We got back to the stables and untacked our horses. A groom came up and brushed them as we left. As we walked back into the palace, I could see Eómer's worries return. I felt them too, but I knew that everything would be all right in the end.


	6. Sydney 2

It had been almost a week since the party. Bilbo and Gandalf had gone, but I knew Gandalf would be back soon. I spent every day with Frodo. I had memorized the way to his house, so I visited him if he didn't visit me. We became great friends, even though I knew he had been friends with Elanor before. I couldn't stand to see him leave on this quest, even though I knew he would survive. He would never be the same after it, and what if he didn't feel the same way about me?

I decided I would do something about it. I would take the Ring. After all, the Nazgul thought that a Baggins had the Ring, not a Banks. If I hid it and never touched it, the Nazgul would never find it. And Gandalf would surely tell Frodo to hide or get out of town for a little while. It would be better than having him gone for years. I changed into a black dress. I waited until night fell, and then walked to Bag End. I knew he always left his window open, so I silently climbed through it.

I knew his house almost as well as my own, and had no trouble navigating in the dark. I knew Bilbo had left the Ring in an envelope. I had seen where Frodo had put it. I carefully opened a chest, wincing when it creaked, and pulled out the maps that were inside. I saw the envelope and opened it. I grabbed the Ring. I put the envelope back and the maps on top of it and then closed the chest.

I froze as I heard soft footsteps. I must have woken Frodo! I looked frantically around for a place to hide, but there was none. I looked at the Ring in my hand. I didn't feel it pulling me, so I figured it was safe to put it on. The Ringwraiths knew the Ring was here anyway. I put it on my finger and immediately everything looked like it had for Frodo in the movie. It felt like a really fast wind was blowing all around me.

I looked up to see that Frodo had walked up behind me, and was looking around the room. I started silently creeping toward the window. I was almost there when I felt the Ring loosen on my finger, and fall to the ground with a loud clunk. I looked back to see Frodo staring at me.

"Elanor?" he asked in confusion.

I quickly ran to the window and climbed out of it. I didn't want to explain right then.

"Elanor!" Frodo called, but I didn't look back.

I was angry. The stupid Ring! It knew my plans and wanted to go with Frodo, who was going to take it out of the Shire and right into the Ringwraiths waiting arms.

I knew that I would have to explain to Frodo, so the next night at dinnertime I walked over to his house. I could barely make myself go. I knocked on the door. Frodo answered it, and stared coldly at me.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To explain," I said.

"Come in, I suppose," he said, standing aside.

I walked inside. "I was just trying to protect you."

"From what?" Frodo asked.

"The Ring," I tried to explain. "It's evil."

Frodo laughed. "How could a ring be evil?"

"You'll find out soon enough," I said sorrowfully.

"I need to go to the Green Dragon," Frodo said. "I'm late already."

"Who are you meeting there?" I asked.

"Sam and his Gaffer," Frodo replied.

I remembered in the movie Frodo, Sam, Gaffer, and a few other Hobbits had had drinks before Frodo went home to find Gandalf had returned.

"I'll just go home now," I said.

"Good bye," Frodo said uncaringly.

We both headed out the door and went opposite directions. I walked to my house, and changed into a black dress so I wouldn't be seen. Then I walked back to Bag End. I climbed a tree that had thick, leafy branches so no one would see me. Then I waited.

It felt like forever. I was cramped and uncomfortable. But finally Gandalf trotted down the road on his horse. He brought his horse around the side and tied it up. Then he hurried around and went through the front door, leaving it open.

I saw Frodo and Sam drunkenly staggering down the road. Frodo walked up the walkway of Bag End while Sam kept walking on the main road. But Sam saw the open door and snuck into a flower bed under an open window. After a short while, a hand reached out and pulled Sam inside. I laughed to myself as I remembered that scene from the movie.

Morning light was just starting to creep over the horizon. I was exhausted, but I kept waiting for them to come out. I saw Sam run to his house, which wasn't far away. He came out soon with full bags and put them on a pony. I recognized him as Bill from the movies. Sam walked over to Bag End, leading Bill. Gandalf and Frodo came out next.

My heart fell to see Frodo. I knew what this quest would do to him. He watched as Gandalf rode away. Then he set off, followed by Sam and Bill. I knew that Merry and Pippin would soon join them. I headed back to my house, feeling weighed down by tiredness and sorrow.


	7. Erica 2

I was sitting on a couch between Elledan and Elrohir, who were trying to squish me, when Elrond came in. Elledan and Elrohir immediately scooted away.

"Aragorn and the Hobbits are near Rivendell," he announced. "I want you, Arwen, to ride out and meet them. Lead them on the last part of their journey."

"Yes, father," I responded.

"I am sure our sister is anxious to see Aragorn again," Elledan said, winking at me.

"Or maybe do more than see him," Elrohir added.

I rolled my eyes. "Figwit, ready Asfolath."

Figwit bowed to me and hurried away.

"Be careful, daughter," Elrond said seriously.

"I will, father," I replied.

I turned and walked to my room to change into a riding dress. I actually recognized the one Arwen wore when she rescued Frodo, because I had bought her dress as a costume for ComicCon. After I dressed, I headed to the stables. Figwit had Asfolath ready. I mounted him, but realized I had no idea where to go. I remembered in the movie that Frodo had been at the place where Bilbo had turned the trolls to stone.

"Take me to the place of the stone trolls," I whispered in Asfolath's ear.

He cantered forward. I clung on, and trusted my Elven horse to know the way. After long hours of hard riding, Asfolath slowed to a stop. I dismounted, and, using my Elf eyes, spotted Aragorn cutting a white flower. My heart flip-flopped. I had always loved his ruggedness. I wondered if I really needed to sneak up on him, but decided to stick with the movie as well as I could, so I wouldn't ruin anything.

I silently walked up behind him and drew my sword, pressing it against his throat.

"What's this, a Ranger caught off his guard?" I asked.

He immediately relaxed and turned around.

"Arwen," he said tenderly, looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes. "Frodo has been stabbed by a Nazgul."

I nodded. I mounted Asfolath and followed him. Sam, Merry, and Pippin all stood around Frodo. He was lying on the ground, gasping.

"I am Arwen," I said, dismounting from Asfolath. "Come back to the light."

I hoped I'd gotten that line right.

"I must take him to my father," I told Aragorn.

"It is too dangerous," Aragorn protested.

"I am the faster rider," I responded, taking Frodo in my arms.

I had to struggle not to cringe. I had never liked Hobbits, Frodo especially. They annoyed me. I wished I could let Frodo die, but he was the ringbearer.

"What are you doing?" Sam angrily interjected.

I realized that I had been speaking Elvish the whole time. But there was no time to explain. I mounted Asfolath and put Frodo in front of me.

"Run, Asfolath," I whispered to him. "To Rivendell."

Asfolath leaped forward, galloping with powerful strides. I heard the shrill scream of the Nazgul behind me, and I looked back to see all nine of them riding after me. My heart raced as I tried to stay seated while holding Frodo at the same time. The Nazgul got closer, but I smiled as I saw the river ahead. I knew what happened now. Asfolath splashed across the river. I halted him on the other side and drew my sword.

"If you want him, come and claim him," I said proudly.

The Nazgul started to come across the river. Oh no! I suddenly realized that whatever Arwen said to make the river come alive was in Elvish, with no subtitles!

"River, protect this kingdom!" I tried frantically, hoping it would work.

I heard the whooshing of water, and giant water horses charged down the river, drowning the Nazgul. I grinned. It worked! But a gasp from below me reminded me of Frodo. I told Asfolath to go home, because honestly I had no idea how to get there. He stopped at the stables and I jumped off him, holding Frodo, and ran inside.

Elrond saw me and quickly walked over.

"He was stabbed by a Nazgul," I said.

He nodded for an Elf to take Frodo, and led them into a room. Figwit walked up to me.

"You must be tired, my lady," he said. "I'll escort you to your room."

I gratefully followed him to my room and collapsed on the bed. I was soon asleep.


	8. Hannah 2

I woke up and got dressed, yawning. I chose a pretty blue dress. I walked down to breakfast, happy that I didn't need to rely on a servant to show me the way. I saw Haldir was already eating.

"Good morning," I greeted him as I sat down.

He nodded at me. I think he was still mad at me. We ate our breakfast in silence. I had just finished when a messenger came in.

"I have a message from Lady Galadriel," he announced.

Haldir stood up. "What is it?"

The messenger shook his head. "It is for Lady Mithrellas."

Haldir and I both looked in surprise at each other.

"Lady Mithrellas is to come immediately to Lady Galadriel's palace, alone," the messenger recited.

I stood up. "Very well."

I left Haldir and followed the messenger. My house and Galadriel's palace were very close, since Haldir was her most valued General, so it didn't take long to get there. This was the first time I had been to Galadriel's palace, and I was awestruck. There was silver and glass everywhere. Everything sparkled in the sunlight.

I followed the messenger into a large room with comfortable, yet expensive, couches and chairs. Galadriel was seated in a chair. She rose as I walked in and curtsied to her.

"Leave us," she told the messenger.

He bowed and left. Galadriel sat down again.

"Please, sit," she offered.

"Thank you, my lady," I said, before choosing a chair.

"I know you are not Mithrellas, daughter of Idril," Galadriel said. "You are not from Middle Earth."

I gasped. "How did you know?"

"I am not called an Elf-witch for nothing," she smiled. "I am not going to send you back where you came from, nor am I going to reveal your secret to anyone besides the three who came with you."

Three who came with me? That must be Erica, Sydney, and Olivia! We had been together the night before I woke up in Middle Earth.

"I have sent them mirrors which will allow them to communicate with you and each other," Galadriel said. "To use the mirror, simply say the name of your friend and it will show you them. When your friend is trying to communicate with you, the mirror will grow hot and shake."

She handed me an ornate silver and green mirror which was about as big as a round iPod.

"I thank you, Lady Galadriel," I said gratefully.

"You are welcome, stranger," Galadriel said. "I have sent similar mirrors to your friends with messenger owls. You should be able to talk with your friends as soon as they receive them."

The Lady gave me a small box, which I carefully put the mirror in. Then I walked out of her palace, holding what I could only describe as a Middle Earth cell phone.


	9. Olivia 3

I woke up the next day full of energy. I was in Rohan, my favorite place! I put on a beautiful dress and walked into the Golden Hall. I sat right next to Eómer and smiled at him.

"Good morning!" I said happily.

"I hate morning people," he mumbled grumpily.

I laughed gaily and Théodred joined in.

"What should we do today?" Théodred asked.

"Sleep," Eómer muttered, but there was a half-smile on his face.

"Let's practice with our swords," I suggested.

I really needed the practice. I had never even held a sword before.

Eómer brightened up. "I'll get mine."

He walked toward his room, and Théodred and I followed him. I opened my door and got the sword I had seen leaning against the wall. It was heavy. I met the others in the Hall, and we walked outside to the training yard. I watched Théodred and Eómer practice with each other first. I tried to memorize the way they held their swords. Finally, Théodred touched his sword against Eómer's neck.

"You win," Eómer said contentedly. "You can practice with Eówyn."

I tried to hold my sword the right way. But I found that Eówyn's body remembered the moves, and it wasn't too hard to meet Théodred's blade as it came down. Eómer would shout tips to me, or walk over and position me in the correct way. I learned a lot, though Théodred's sword pressed against my neck in the end.

"You've been improving," Théodred said approvingly.

"Thank you," I said.

We walked back into the Hall, sweaty and tired. We put our swords away and then met for lunch. I was served ale, which tasted disgusting. But I knew water must be scarce, so I forced it down.

After lunch, we decided to go for a ride to Fangorn Forest. I was the one who encouraged this idea, because I wanted to see what it looked like. I remembered in the movies that Merry and Pippin went inside it and met Treebeard. Théodred and Eómer gamely followed me to the stables.

We tacked up our horses, laughing and joking. I noticed that Théodred rode Brego. We trotted into Edoras and slowly made our way through the people, animals, and vendors. I noticed Théodred winking at all the girls he saw and laughed. When we got out of Edoras, we cantered our horses.

I saw Fangorn long before we reached its edge. It was huge. When we reached the edge, I stopped and dismounted. I walked closer so I could peer inside. I didn't see any walking trees. The forest gave me chills. I backed away from it.

I mounted Windfola again and we cantered back. It was dark by the time we reached the stables. We quickly untacked our horses, and had the groom brush them down.

"That was fun," I said after we entered the Hall.

"I'm exhausted," Eómer protested. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Théodred agreed.

I yawned and followed them down the hallway. I opened my door and gratefully sank into my bed.


	10. Sydney 3

I opened my eyes and sighed. Frodo had been gone for too long and I missed him. I dressed and ate some breakfast, but it didn't fill the ache in my heart. Even though I had rarely cooked in my old world, I had become a pretty good cook here. There was no processed food, so I had to make everything from scratch. And cooking seven meals a day really helped me perfect the skill.

I heard a knock and opened it to see Rosie standing there.

"Hi, Elanor," she said. "I was wondering if you'd heard from Frodo. I heard that Sam, Frodo, and Gandalf just left one night, but it's been so long and I'm worried about Sam. I know you and Frodo were close, so I thought he might have contacted you."

I shook my head. "I haven't heard from him."

I felt bad to see her disappointment and worry.

"Why don't you come in?" I asked her.

She nodded and walked inside. I quickly made some sandwiches and set them on the table.

"I'm sorry, Rosie, but they won't be back for a long time," I told her.

She looked close to tears.

"But they will come back," I tried to reassure her. "And they will be fine."

"Why did they leave?" she asked.

"They had something very important to do," I answered.

We talked and ate for the rest of the day. We talked about life in the Shire. Then we talked about Sam. I remembered him from the movies and she knew him from being friends with him.

"He and I have always liked each other, but we haven't really gotten the opportunity to sit down and talk yet," she said.

"He's just shy," I reassured her. "But he likes you as much as you like him."

She smiled. "So, what about you and Frodo? Are you just friends?"

Frodo was still a sensitive subject for me.

"Well, he and I were very close," I said. "And I think eventually we could have been more than friends."

"You two were so cute together," Rosie said.

Rosie glanced out the window, and then jumped up. "I've got a shift at the Green Dragon tonight. I'd better go."

"Could I come with you?" I asked.

Rosie looked a bit surprised. "Sure."

I walked with her out onto the road. It was dusk, and everything was covered in shadows.

"So do you like working at the Green Dragon?" I asked.

"Well, it gives me the money I need," she said. "When my parents died they left me nothing, unlike yours."

I had never really thought about where the money I had was from. I had found a trunk under the bed filled with gold, silver, and copper coins when I had first arrived and used it to buy groceries. I had also never thought about where Elanor's parents were. It made me sad to think that they were dead.

We walked into the Green Dragon and were met with a barrage of light, music, and talking.

"There you are, Rosie," a barkeeper said. "Hurry up and get your apron on."

She nodded and hurried behind the bar. I looked around for an empty table. Looking around brought memories of when, in the movies, Frodo and the other Hobbits had met here before they had to leave on the quest. I sighed as I ordered food and ale and lost myself in my thoughts.


	11. Erica 3

After a few days, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, and Sam arrived in Rivendell. Frodo was still unconscious. I greeted Aragorn warmly, but he just nodded at me. I sighed. I knew why he was doing this. He wanted me to go to the Grey Havens so I could keep my immortality. But I would totally choose him over immortality.

Figwit hurried over to me. "Frodo is awake, my lady."

"That is good," I nodded.

I remembered that after Frodo had come out and hugged everyone (gag) there was a scene with me and Aragorn. I asked Figwit to show me to the room where the shards of Narsil were kept. He bowed and led me there. I saw Aragorn putting the helm back, and walked up behind him.

"You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself," I reminded him.

"The same blood flows in my veins," he replied. "The same weakness."

"You will face the same evil and you will defeat it," I said.

Then I turned and walked out of the room. He followed me as I walked to a bridge and turned to face him.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I asked.

"I thought I had strayed into a dream," he responded.

"You did not have the troubles you have now," I told him. "Do you remember what I told you?"

He touched my Evanstar pendant. "You said that you'd bound yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"I would rather share one lifetime with you than a thousand alone," I responded.

I put the Evanstar pendant in his hand.

"I choose a mortal life," I said.

"You cannot give me this," he protested.

"It is mine to give to who I want," I responded. "Like my heart."

Then he leaned toward me and we kissed. I silently congratulated myself on knowing those lines so well.

The next day, the Council of Elrond was held. I was not invited, but I was fine with that. I knew what would happen from seeing the movies so many times. I waited for it to be finished. The members of the Fellowship went to their rooms to pack and ready themselves. I waited outside Aragorn's room for him. He walked out, not seeing me.

"Did you think you could slip away unnoticed?" I asked him.

"I will not be coming back," he answered, looking down.

"What do you speak of?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"You have a chance for another life away from war…grief…despair," he said.

"Why are you saying this?" I asked.

"I am mortal, you are Elf-kind," he responded. "It was a dream, Arwen, nothing more."

"I don't believe you," I protested.

He tried to give me back my Evanstar pendant. "This belongs to you."

"It was a gift," I responded. "Keep it."

I walked away, feeling a little sad. But I knew he was just trying to give me the best life I could have. I stood a little behind Elrond, listening to him talk to the Fellowship. My entourage stood behind me, including Figwit. I watched as Frodo led them away from Rivendell. Aragorn glanced once at me, and then he was gone.


	12. Hannah 3

I was eating breakfast with Haldir when an Elf ran up to us, his clothes suggesting he was a warrior or a member of the Lothlorien guard.

"Haldir, intruders were spotted near the Nimrodel, and they appear to be trying to cross it!" the Elf said.

He looked just like Haldir, but with more cheerful features.

"Thank you, Rumil," Haldir said. "Gather Orophin and a few other Elves and meet me in the woods. Do not attack or allow yourselves to be seen."

Rumil and Orophin! They were Haldir's brothers…my brothers! I nodded at Rumil and he bowed slightly at me before hurrying off.

"I will return after this is dealt with," Haldir instructed.

I pretended to nod, but inside I was formulating a plan to follow Haldir to where the intruders were. I wasn't sure when it was in Middle Earth, but I knew that the Fellowship crossed the Nimrodel to get into Lothlorien. If they were the 'intruders', I wanted to see them and make sure Haldir would be courteous to them, seeing as he wasn't too fond of Legolas at the moment.

I followed Haldir from a distance, staying unseen and unheard even when he met up with Rumil and a few others.

"…she won't ensnare so easily," I heard a grumbling voice that could only have been Gimli. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox…oh!"

Gimli froze and gasped as Rumil melted out of the trees and pointed a notched arrow at his head. Several more Elves stood with the rest of the company at arrowpoint. I saw Legolas draw his bow in defense, but the look in his eyes said he knew he was outmatched.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir said disdainfully, moving closer to the Fellowship.

Signaling for them to follow him, he led them into a nearby tree-building and motioned for the bows to be put down.

"Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil," Haldir said a bit stiffly.

"Our fellowship stands in your debt," Legolas replied.

Haldir turned to Aragorn and began speaking to him, and Legolas' eyes wandered around the platform. I was hidden in the shadows of the tree, but his blue eyes found my green ones. He smiled and nodded discreetly, not wanting to draw me to anyone's notice. I grinned back, ecstatic to finally see him.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir was saying to Gimli.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli spat, then spoke a phrase in Dwarvish that must have been pretty nasty.

Haldir sneered at him as Aragorn grabbed his shoulder.

"_That _was not so courteous," Aragorn said.

Haldir turned from the Dwarf and drifted toward the Hobbits, saying something to Frodo. I decided to leave, since the chances I would be discovered were increasing with every moment I stayed. Giving Legolas on last look, I quietly left the tree and made my way back to my home.

It was nearly a day before Haldir returned, looking exhausted and haggard. I made him some tea and he gratefully took it.

"Mithrandir is dead," Haldir said sadly. "He fell to a Balrog, and Aragorn has brought the Ring of Power and its bearer here. They are trying to destroy it, but I do not see how they can possibly do this. They want to cast it into Mount Doom, but there is no way they can succeed!"

I shook my head sadly. Mithrandir had been such a help to Middle Earth, being such a powerful Istari. But I took comfort in the fact that he would come back from the dead; with more power than ever before. Outside, I could hear Elves singing a song of lament, the mournful tune ringing in the air like mist.

"Get some rest, brother," I instructed. "You've been working hard."

Haldir nodded and trudged toward his room. Once he was out of sight, I slipped out of the house and wandered around looking for Legolas. I found him alone, in a cobblestone courtyard, looking up at the stars.

"Why are you alone, Legolas?" I asked. "Your company must be wondering where you are."

"I have been in council with Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, and some other nobles," Legolas answered, turning his gaze toward me. "But I do not wish for us to speak of such things now. Tell me, what has happened in Lothlorien since I was here last?"

"Not much," I answered. "It has been quiet."

I told him of several unimportant matters and small happenings to get his mind off his quest. We spoke for about an hour before he left to go back to his company.

"Farewell, Lady Mithrellas," he said, kissing my hand. "And may Elbereth light your path."

"Farewell, Prince Legolas," I replied, blushing. "May you return safely from this journey."

I made my way back to my home and fell asleep in record time.

The next morning was misty, which fit the mood from last night. After I woke up, I hurried to the river, hoping the Fellowship hadn't left yet. Luckily, they hadn't. Lady Galadriel was just about to give the eight their gifts.

"…will shield you from unfriendly eyes," the Lady was saying about the Lothlorien cloaks.

I went to stand with the Elves who were going to put the cloaks on them and stood in front of Legolas. The Lady nodded to the Elves, and we stepped forward and draped the cloaks over our respective member of the Fellowship. Legolas' eyes sparkles as I did the clasp on his leaf broach, and we shared a smile before I moved back.

Lady Galadriel continued to give out gifts. She gave the Hobbits daggers, rope, and a vial of starlight. Legolas got a Bow of Lothlorien, which I delivered to him, and Aragorn got some depressing advice. Boromir got a golden belt, most likely to improve his fashion sense. Gimli rumbled and mumbled until he finally spit out that he wanted a strand of the Lady's hair. She laughed and gave him three, which I thought was a bit dumb, but it wasn't my hair so I didn't say anything.

I volunteered to help load the boats with supplies, and Legolas and I worked side by side for the most part. I saw Merry and Pippin looking through the supplies. They found the supply of Lembas bread they had been given and looked at it with wide eyes. Pippin dug in, but Merry looked a bit cautious. Not wanting them to eat the whole pile and become ill, I nudged Legolas and nodded toward them.

"Lembas bread," he said, walking over, freeing it from the Hobbits' clutches, and breaking off a corner. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown Man."

He walked away, and the Hobbits put away the Lembas, speaking quietly to each other and looking slightly guilty. I giggled, and Legolas discreetly took my hand. I turned to look at him.

"Farewell, my lady," he said, an unhappy look coming into his eyes.

"Farewell, my lord," I echoed.

He squeezed my hand, then let it go and climbed into his boat with Gimli. I was sad to see him go; I hadn't known him for long, but he had been my favorite character from the books and movies, and he was such a gentleman in person.

I stayed on the shore until they sailed out of sight, and then turned away to go home, wondering when I would see him again.


	13. Olivia 4

I was in the stables brushing Windfola when a servant ran in.

"My lady, Prince Théodred is dying!" he gasped.

Even though I knew this would happen, I ran from the stables into the palace. I opened his door and saw Eómer kneeling next to his bed. Théodred's wound was bad, and I knew he wouldn't survive.

I walked out to Théoden, who was sitting on his throne. Eómer came up behind me.

"Théodred is dying," I said.

"He was ambushed," Eómer said. "By orcs. If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force."

"That is a lie," Grima said, as he slunk into the room. "Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally."

"Orcs are roaming freely across our lands," Eómer protested. "Unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will. Orcs bearing the White Hand of Saruman."

He threw down a helmet with a white hand mark on it. I glared at Grima.

"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind?" Grima said. "Can you not see your uncle is wearied by your malcontent…your warmongering."

"Warmongering?" Eómer asked in outrage.

He pulled Grima away and pushed him against a pillar. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew from watching the movies. I walked toward my room, passing them. I saw Grima look at me pleadingly, but I turned away. He was so annoying. I couldn't wait for Legolas to shoot him.

I knew he was going to banish Eómer. I wished I could help him, but knew there was nothing I could do. Besides, I couldn't go against the storyline.

The next day I went to Théodred's room. He was cold and there was no pulse. I sighed and went to see Théoden, who was on his throne again.

"Your son is dead, my lord," I told him.

I knew he couldn't hear me, but Eówyn said that line in the movie. I went to Théodred's bedside and cried a little. I had started to know him well in the days I had been here, and he was a great person.

"Oh, he must have passed sometime in the night," I heard Grima say behind me. "What a tragedy for the King to lose his only son and heir. I understand his passing is hard to accept, especially now that your brother has deserted you."

He tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I stood up abruptly.

"Leave me alone!" I said angrily.

I really wanted to punch him, but I knew I couldn't.

"But you are alone," he said in a creepy voice. "Who knows what you've spoken to the darkness, in bitter watches of the night, when all your life seems to shrink, the walls of your bower closing in about you."

I tried not to laugh when he said 'bower'. I knew I was supposed to be scared, and he was really creepy.

"So fair," he said, putting his hand on my cheek. "So cold. Like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill."

"Your words are poison," I said angrily, turning to stomp away from him.

I walked outside, where I could cool off. I looked down and saw Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf riding towards Edoras. A Rohan flag was blown off its pole by the wind and flew away. I realized I was supposed to flirt with Aragorn. I smiled. This would be fun. I walked back inside the palace and into my room. I redid my hair and made sure I looked good. I heard some shouting from the Hall and realized I must have missed their coming.

I hurried into the Hall, and saw that Gandalf was using his staff on Théoden. I started toward him, but Aragorn held me back. I laughed to think about how jealous Erica would be.

"If I go, Théoden dies," Saruman/Théoden said.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf told him.

"Rohan is _mine_," Saruman/Théoden angrily said.

"Be gone," Gandalf said forcefully.

Théoden slumped forward and started to fall. I raced toward him and caught him. The wrinkles and white hair started to melt away.

Théoden looked at me. "I know your face. Eówyn."

I smiled at him. He looked around.

"Gandalf," he said in confusion.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said.

I helped Théoden rise from his throne.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden said.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf suggested.

Théoden pulled his sword from its sheath. Then his eyes fell on Grima. He had his guards literally throw Grima out of the Hall. He rolled down the stairs. I laughed at that. I stood next to Legolas to watch, thinking of how jealous Hannah would be.

"I've only ever served you, my lord," Grima groveled as Théoden came toward him with his sword.

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast," Théoden angrily said.

"Send me not from your side," Grima begged.

Théoden raised his sword and Grima cowered below him. But Aragorn grabbed Théoden before he could kill him.

"No, my lord," Aragorn protested. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

Aragorn offered his hand to Grima, but he spat on it and ran away.

"Hail Théoden, King!" someone cried out.

The peasants all knelt before Théoden. Then Aragorn knelt before him. Théoden turned around.

"Where is Théodred?" he asked. "Where is my son?"

Gamling told him the sad news.

"We must have a funeral right away," Théoden announced.

I went to my room to change into a black dress. Then I followed the mourners as they carried Théodred into his tomb. I remembered that I was supposed to sing, but I didn't know the words. I just hoped it wouldn't upset the storyline.

After the funeral, I walked into the Golden Hall. I sat at the table and thought sadly about Théodred. After a while, Gandalf came into the Hall, leading a young boy and girl. My heart immediately went out to them. They were so cute. I guided them to a table and ordered some stew to be brought for them.

Then I listened as they told me what had happened to them. I remembered the scene from the movies. People screamed as Men burned their village and murdered all who were in their way. I shuddered. I stood up as I saw Théoden come in. He wearily sat down on his throne.

"They had no warning," I explained. "And now the Wildmen are burning everything in their paths."

"Where is Mama?" the girl asked.

I shushed her, although I knew she was alright. They would be reunited when we got to Helm's Deep.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf warned Théoden. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have 2,000 good Men riding north as we speak," Aragorn said. "Eómer is loyal to you. His Men will return and fight for their King."

Théoden stood up. "They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eómer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn protested.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan," Théoden said, looking coldly at Aragorn.

"Then what is the King's decision," Gandalf asked.

"We go to Helm's Deep," Théoden said. "Gamling, spread the word. We leave at first light tomorrow."

Gamling bowed and left the Hall. I knew what would happen at Helm's Deep, and I was not eager for it. I went to my room and tried to make sleep come.


	14. Sydney 4

I was awoken by a tapping on my window. I cautiously got out of bed and walked over to it. There was a white owl there. I didn't know if I should open it. But it was white, and usually white stood for good. I opened the window and the owl dropped a box inside. Then with a hoot it flew away into the night.

I walked over and picked up the box. I opened it and saw a note. It was from Galadriel! I remembered her as the weird lady who turned green. I wondered why she would send a Hobbit this. I read the note, which explained how to use the mirror. I shook my head. I couldn't believe I could talk to my friends again!

I said Olivia's name first. Eówyn's face appeared in the mirror.

"Olivia!" I said.

"Are you Sydney?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Olivia asked. "I don't recognize you from the movie."

"I'm Elanor Banks," I answered.

"It was nice talking to you," Olivia said. "But I've got to go, someone just knocked on my door."

"Bye!" I said.

"Bye!" she replied.

"Erica," I said into the mirror.

Arwen's face appeared.

"Is that you, Sydney?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered. "You're Erica?"

"Yeah," she replied. "So what is the name of your Hobbit self?"

"I'm Elanor Banks," I explained.

"Wow," Erica said. "So what have you been doing?"

"Making friends with Rosie, now that Frodo's gone," I said sadly.

I didn't mention that I had tried to take the Ring from him.

"He was here in Rivendell a while ago," Erica said. "And you know he survives."

"Yes, but I still miss him," I said. "So what have you been doing?"

"I've been riding," Erica replied. "Elven horses are the fastest way to travel; you only have to say their name and the location and they will go wherever you want. It's pretty fun. I've been riding Asfolath all over Rivendell."

I felt my heart jolt when I thought about Frodo. I missed him. Wait, maybe I could see him. He left the Fellowship at the river place and then went with Sam alone. If I could meet him somewhere after that time, I would have him mostly to myself!

"So Elven horses need you to say a city?" I asked.

"Yes," Erica answered.

"Can you send me an Elven horse?" I asked. "I am really bored now that Frodo is gone, and it would be great to be able to go somewhere."

"Sure," Erica said. "I'll send you Beleg. He is great with beginners, since you've never ridden. And he's fast. I'll send him to Hobbiton, but you'll need to be on the lookout for him since I can't send him to a person."

"I will," I promised. "Thanks! Bye!"

After the mirror showed my reflection again, I said, "Hannah."

The mirror showed a pretty blonde Elf.

"Is that you, Hannah?" I asked.

"You must be Sydney," she guessed.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Mithrellas, Haldir's sister," Hannah replied.

"Well I'm Elanor Banks," I told her.

She laughed. "You look very Hobbit-y."

I nodded. "Hannah, where is a city Frodo and Sam go to when they are by themselves."

She looked thoughtful. "Faramir took them to the place behind the waterfall. But the first real city is Osgiliath, where Faramir took them. But that is where the Nazgul attacked."

I nodded. "Thanks. Bye!"

"Bye!" she replied.

The mirror went dark. I thought about what she had said. I would have to go to Osgiliath, because it was the only place with a name I could say to my horse. I remembered that Frodo and Sam had almost died there, but Faramir had let them go. Maybe after they had left the city I could talk to them.

I nodded and lay down to sleep. I had made up my mind. As soon as Beleg got here I would ride him to Osgiliath and see Frodo again.


	15. Erica 4

I had released Beleg as Sydney had requested. I was a bit confused as to why she wanted a horse, when in our world she had never liked horses. And why would she need an Elven horse? There were plenty of ponies in the Shire for her to buy or borrow. It made me think that she was planning to go somewhere far away. I was worried that she hadn't told me where she wanted to go.

I pondered whether I should go to Helm's Deep as I ate dinner. Arwen had gone there in the original cut, but the editors had cut her out. I couldn't decide. I was bored, but should I risk upsetting the storyline? I would get to see Aragorn again, but was it worth it?

I finished my dinner and headed to my room. I decided I would do it. I just hoped I would not be too late. I would leave that night. I packed my bag and lay on my bed, fully dressed, waiting for the right time. I jumped when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened, and I saw Elrond standing there. I sat up abruptly.

"Arwen, it is time," he said. "The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now…before it is too late."

I silently cursed. I had forgotten about this scene. I guess I wouldn't be going to Helm's Deep after all.

"I have made my choice," I said. "I am staying."

"He is not coming back," Elrond said. "Why do you linger here when there is no hope?"

"There is still hope," I protested.

"If Aragorn survives this war you will still be parted," Elrond said. "If Sauron is defeated and Aragorn made King, and all that you hope for comes true, you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality. Whether by the sword or the slow decay of time, Aragorn will die. And there will be no comfort for you, no comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death, an image of the splendor of the Kings of old, in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world. But you, my daughter, you will linger on in darkness and in doubt, as nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here you will dwell, bound to your grief, under the fading trees, until all the world is changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent."

Elrond turned toward me. "Arwen, there is nothing for you here, only death."

I tried to look suitably upset, but I was a bit bored by his long speech.

"Do I not also have your love?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

"You have my love, father," I answered.

I hugged him, which I hated. I was not the hugging type. I got up and packed my things, sighing. I knew I wouldn't actually leave, so this was just a waste of time.

I walked outside and saw Figwit holding Asfolath. I put my bags on him, but didn't mount him. I walked outside and joined the procession of Elves, leaving Figwit to lead Asfolath. I didn't think Arwen rode in the first part of her journey. The Elves carried lanterns since it was so dark. I looked back once and saw Elrond watching me from a window. Our eyes met, but then I turned away.

We walked by the light of the lanterns through the whole night. I knew I would have my vision sometime, but I didn't know when. I remembered in the movie it was sunny, so I knew I had at least until the sun rose. And so I walked and waited and waited and waited. And waited.


	16. Hannah 4

I walked out of my room and toward the kitchen and saw Haldir sitting at the kitchen table, glowing with pride.

"Have you heard?" he asked. "Elrond of Rivendell and the Lady have spoken in council and ordered me to take an army to Helm's Deep."

I grinned at him. Only one who held much of the Lady's trust would be chosen to lead an army for such an important battle.

"Congratulations!" I said happily. "When do you leave?"

"A few hours," he answered, smiling. "I'm not sure who is coming, but it will be as many as the Lady can spare."

"Then I suppose it will be a while before I will see you again," I said. "Good luck! And be safe!"

I hugged him. He embraced me back, and then pulled away.

"I must leave," he said. "I need to organize the weaponry for the army. Farewell sister!"

It wasn't until he left the house that I remembered exactly what happened during Helm's Deep. My heart turned to stone and sank into my belly. Haldir was going to die! I hadn't known him for long, but Mithrellas had known him for 2,789 years. He had been kind and caring, only doing what he thought was best for her.

I wished I could change the plot of the books and movies, but I didn't think I could stop him from dying. Odds that I could stop him from going to the battle were practically nonexistent; he would never give up his promotion just because I asked him to. Besides, I didn't want to know what would happen if I messed with the plotline.

However, if I went with him to Helm's Deep, perhaps I could help with the battle. I would also be able to see Legolas, and get into the action of Middle Earth. Lothlorien was quite dull, and if I was in the thick of the Lord of the Rings, I wanted some action!

Having made up my mind, I grabbed some tunics and leggings from Haldir's wardrobe and bundled them into a pack with some Lembas and two daggers. I hastily changed into male clothing and pleated my silvery blonde hair into Lothlorien warrior braids. Then I slung my quiver over my shoulder, put on my dagger belt, and slung my sword over my shoulder.

I schooled my features into an expression that hid my female face and made me look more boyish. Presentation complete, I rushed to where the army was gathering. I saw a pile of hooded cloaks that Elves were grabbing, so I discreetly put one and on and flipped up the hood when no Elf was looking.

I stood next to a medium-sized Elf with the typical blonde hair of Lothlorien.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Saeros. Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before."

"I am Galion," I replied, randomly using the name of Legolas' butler. "Well met, Saeros."

"Well met, Galion," he said.

He sounded like he was going to say something else, but Haldir called out a command and the army sprang into motion. We ran fast and covered much ground, so there was not much chatter, since the army was trying to conserve its energy.

We moved swiftly through the day and night, taking infrequent breaks. The endurance of Mithrellas' body was astounding, but by noon of the second day of running it was demanding rest. Luckily, Haldir called for us to set up camp near the Limlight River. Saeros set his bedroll next to mine, but both of us were too exhausted to speak before we collapsed into sleep.


	17. Olivia 5

I woke in the morning and hurriedly changed into a traveling dress. I packed a bag with essentials and one more dress. Then I hurried to the stables. I was brushing Windfola when I saw Brego rearing and kicking. Some Men were trying to hold him. Aragorn walked past with a saddle and saw them.

"That horse is half-mad, my lord," a Man said. "There's nothing you can do. Leave him."

I sadly remembered the way Théodred had handled Brego so gently. Brego had always been willing to do anything he told him to.

Aragorn started talking in Elvish to Brego. He took the rope from one of the Men. Brego still struggled. I walked over to get my saddle, but turned to watch as Aragorn got Brego calmed down.

"His name is Brego," I told him. "He was Théodred's horse."

"Brego?" Aragorn asked.

Then he turned to Brego and talked in Elvish to him again. I gave my saddle to a Man and walked closer to Aragorn.

"I've heard the Elves could do such things," I said. "You speak Elvish well."

"I was raised in Rivendell for a time," Aragorn admitted. "Turn this fellow free. He has seen enough of war."

I smiled at him coyly, trying not to laugh. When he walked away, I led Brego outside. I remembered that Aragorn would need the rope to control Brego later, so I left it hanging and slapped Brego on the rump. I watched him canter away and sighed.

Then I remembered that I would need my sword. I hurriedly ran into the Hall, where Men were packing things into chests that would be taken to Helm's Deep. I looked inside the chest where I had put my sword after practicing with it last and pulled it out of its sheath. I ran a hand down it, and then practiced a few moves.

I felt a blade meet mine and turned around to see Aragorn. He had his dagger pressed against my sword. I tried to bat my eyelashes at him a few times.

"You've some skill with a blade," he said.

Only some? Now I was mad. I swung my sword around and pointed the end at him until he lowered his dagger. Then I walked over and put my sword back in its sheath.

"Women of Rohan have learned that those without swords can still die from them," I said. "I fear neither death nor pain."

That wasn't true, but I said the line anyway.

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked gently.

I looked up at him. "A cage. To stay behind bars until the chance for valor is gone."

"You're a daughter of Kings," Aragorn said. "A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that would be your fate."

I smiled at him, and he bowed slightly and walked away. I walked to the stables and mounted Windfola. Then I joined the long procession of people riding away from Edoras. I rode just behind Théoden, close to Aragorn.

After a few hours, I noticed an old woman walking alone. I offered Windfola to her for the remainder of the journey. She was grateful, and I walked ahead to lead Gimli's horse. He had no control at all, so I thought I'd help him out.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women," he told me. "And in fact, they are so like in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

I looked back at Aragorn.

"It's the beards," he muttered.

"Which in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women," Gimli continued. "And that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground."

I laughed.

"Which is of course ridiculous," Gimli said.

Suddenly, his horse shot forward. I watched as Gimli fell off the horse, trying not to laugh. I ran up to him.

"It's all right, it's all right, nobody panic," Gimli said while trying to get up. "That was deliberate, it was deliberate."

I helped him up and dusted him off, smiling.

That night, we made camp before the sun had fully set. I smiled as I realized this was the part where I would offer Aragorn soup. I peeled some vegetables and put them in water. I laughed as I saw a worm and added it to the mixture. Then I sprinkled some dirt in it. I put it on the fire until it was hot and then headed toward Aragorn.

I offered some to Gimli.

"Oh no, I couldn't," he said.

I smiled. He was smarter than I thought. I walked over to where Aragorn was sitting.

"I made some stew," I said as intimately as I could. "It isn't much, but it's hot."

I scooped out a bowlful and handed it to him. Then I handed him the spoon.

"Thank you," he said.

He took a spoonful, and froze. I could barely keep my face straight.

"It's good," he barely choked out.

"Really?" I said happily.

I turned away because I couldn't keep my face straight anymore. I started to walk away, but then I turned back, catching him in the act of pouring it on the ground.

"Théoden told me you rode with my grandfather ," I said.

"King Théoden has a good memory," Aragorn said. "He was only a small child at the time."

"Then you must be very old," I said.

"87," he answered.

"You must be one of the Dunedain," I said. "I heard the Dunedain race had passed into legend."

"There are few of us left," Aragorn said. "The Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I'm sorry," I said. "Please, eat."

I laughed inside as I watched him cringe at the thought. Then I stood over him, watching him like a hawk as he finished my stew.

The next morning we set out again. I walked next to Aragorn. He looked lost in thought.

"Where is the woman who gave you that pretty necklace?" I asked him.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands," he said. "With all that is left of her kin."

She actually comes back, I longed to say, if only to cheer him up.

I suddenly heard screams and growls. I knew the wargs had attacked. Aragorn ran up the hill to see what was happening. He suddenly came running down.

"What is it?" Théoden asked. "What do you see?"

"Orcs!" Aragorn called. "We're under attack!"

Women started screaming and crying. I held Aragorn's horse while he mounted him.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden called.

I ran over to the old lady, who had dismounted and handed Windfola's reins to me.

"Thank you," I said.

I started to mount Windfola when Théoden rode up to me.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep," he said.

"I can fight," I protested.

"No!" he said. "You must do this. For me."

Then he turned Snowmane around. "Follow me!"

I gave Windfola back to the old lady.

"Make for Helm's Deep!" I shouted. "Stay together!"

I saw Aragorn hold back his horse, and our eyes met. Then he turned around and raced away. I walked with the people towards Helm's Deep. I sighed when relief when it finally came into view. I walked inside and blended with the crowd. I helped people carry the baskets of food.

"Where is the rest?" I asked.

"This is all we could save, my lady," a Man replied.

"Take it to the caves," I ordered him.

I heard shouts of "make way for the King" and hurried down to the entrance. I ran up to Théoden as he dismounted from Snowmane.

"So few have returned," I said sadly.

"Our people are safe," Théoden said.

I knew that everyone thought that Aragorn was dead. Théoden turned away and helped another Man from his horse.

"We have paid for it with many lives," he said.

"My lady," Gimli said.

"Where is Lord Aragorn?" I asked.

"He fell," Gimli answered sadly.

I tried to look shocked and sad, even though I knew he was just injured. I went to help carry more baskets to distract myself from thinking about death.


	18. Sydney 5

**I just wanted to say that you should read Our Alternate Adventures in Lord of the Rings. It is a parody of this story, and is written by some friends of mine. It's really funny! **

**Thanks for reading.**

**And to all trollers, this is just for fun! I like writing about LotR, and I thought other people might enjoy reading it.**

* * *

><p>I had been packed and ready every since I had asked Erica for a horse. As soon as he came, I was going to get on and go. I felt a bit bad that he wouldn't get any rest after running all the way here, but I would stop every night. I hoped that would be enough rest for him. I was a bit worried, because I had never ridden a horse before. I had asked a neighbor if I could practice riding on his pony, but it was small and couldn't go very fast.<p>

I was just walking past the Green Dragon when I heard hoofbeats. I turned around to see a huge grey horse running through the street. Hobbits jumped out of the way, cursing and screaming.

"Beleg!" I shouted, running toward him.

He stopped and turned to face me.

"Beleg," I said again.

He walked toward me and stopped just in front of me. I had never felt so small. I trembled, but reached up to pat his nose. Hobbits were staring at me, but I didn't care. The woman from Bilbo's party glared at me.

"What are you doing, Elanor?" she yelled. "You'll disgrace the name of Banks!"

I ignored her and walked home. Beleg followed close behind me. When I reached my door, I turned to him.

"Stay," I said, holding up my hands.

I quickly ran inside and grabbed the bags of clothes, food, and other necessities. I took one last look around my home, and then closed the door behind me. Beleg was standing in my yard, eating the grass. I somehow managed to attach the bags to his back with some rope. Then there was just the problem of me getting on him.

I walked over to my fence and climbed on it. I stood up shakily.

"Beleg," I called.

He calmly walked over and stood patiently while I tried to jump on him. Finally, I managed it. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was early afternoon. I wouldn't have much time before I would have to stop for the night. I grabbed handfuls of Beleg's mane.

"Osgiliath, Beleg," I said.

He started running and I felt my heart pound. He was going so fast! I thought I would fall off, but when I slipped Beleg would reposition himself so I wouldn't fall. We raced through the Shire, making every Hobbit stare as we passed them. I watched with wonder as we passed through beautiful green fields and meadows.

After a while, I started to enjoy it. I started bouncing and slipping less. I found my balance. We left the Shire and entered a dark forest. It was cool, and I shivered as we traveled deeper and deeper. Beleg had to dodge trees and so I gripped his mane even tighter.

We were deep in the forest when night fell. I could only barely tell it was night, since it was so dark in the forest. I suddenly realized that I didn't know how to stop Beleg.

"Whoa," I tried, remembering Westerns I'd seen.

To my relief, Beleg stopped. I was hungry, but too tired to start a fire. I ate some bread and an apple from my bag. I laid down the blankets I had brought and tried to sleep. But the forest seemed to be filled with creatures, and I was scared. I felt better when I saw Beleg, standing like a silent watchman, and I fell asleep.


	19. Erica 5

We had walked for days and I had still not had my vision. We were moving _very _slowly, since there were Elves without horses. And they walked. In an annoying, stately fashion. I guess they were too high and mighty to run. To add to the slowness, we stopped every night and slept on semi-comfortable bedrolls. It was frustrating. I just wanted to hurry up and have my vision.

Figwit led Asfolath, whether I was on him or not. He was cute, but whenever I tried to have a conversation he was too into the master-servant relationship to answer.

I would say, "So what do you think about the Ring?"

And he would say, "I don't know. Is there anything I can do for you, Lady Arwen?"

I would say, "How are you?"

And he would say, "I don't know. Is there anything I can do for you, Lady Arwen?"

So I entertained myself by counting insects or trees. Sometimes some Elves would have a conversation and I could listen in. But it was usually a boring conversation, because there was nothing to talk about.

I was fed up with the whole situation. So I spent my time coming up with a plan.

"Orcs!" I shouted.

The Elves gasped and looked around frantically. Figwit loosened his grip on my reigns and I kicked Asfolath forward. He happily cantered away as the Elves watched in surprise. I reveled in the feel of the wind in my hair, and I could tell Asfolath did too.

After a while, I reluctantly told Asfolath to halt. I told him to go back, and he turned around and started trotting back. I sighed when I saw the group, but kept Asfolath trotting forward. Figwit grinned hugely when he saw me.

"Lady Arwen!" he said joyfully.

I let him take Asfolath's reigns.

"There were no orcs, Lady Arwen," Figwit happily explained. "You don't have to be frightened anymore."

I tried not to laugh. "Well that's a relief. I was scared for my life."

Figwit nodded, looking seriously up at me. "We would have protected you."

"I'm sure you would have," I answered.

The procession started walking again, and I had to look down to conceal the grin on my face.


	20. Hannah 5

After the first few day of travel, our pace slackened a bit, allowing us to conserve our strength for the upcoming battle. This gave Saeros more time to talk, but fortunately he wasn't the type to pry and didn't ask much about me. He would talk about anything he could think of, only needing an occasional 'hm' or 'oh, really' at the appropriate place to keep him going.

I wished I could get in touch with Sydney, Olivia, or Erica again, but there was no time. Besides, even if there had been time, Saeros would have seen the mirror if I had tried to use it.

The plains were huge, but incredibly monotonous. We could have gone one mile or ten, and nobody would be able to tell. Everything looked the same; it was almost like we were going in circles.

To distract myself from the boredom, I tried naming animals I could hear in the grass around the army. Saeros and I competed to see who could guess the most, though he crushed me hands down. He had just won the two-hundred-forty-eighth round when a dark, imposing forest came into view.

"Where are we?" I asked, though I felt I already knew the answer.

"Fangorn Forest," he confirmed, looking apprehensive.

I understood why he was reluctant to enter the trees. Saruman's orcs were demolishing the trees and the Ents would be waking up at around this time. As we got closer, all the Elves could feel the anger emanating from the forest.

Soon, we were passing under the outermost boughs. There seemed to be a slight path through the trees, but one in particular appeared to have grown directly in the center of the trail. I wondered what we were going to do, because the trees obviously didn't want us there.

Haldir carefully approached the tree blocking the path and laid a hand on its wide trunk.

"Please, we mean you no harm. Allow us safe passage through your home," he softly pleaded.

"You will not be harmed by the trees of this forest, Firstborn. However, if you harm us in any way, you will not make it out of this place alive. We also cannot guarantee that no fell creatures will hinder you," the tree replied, its ancient voice resonating within all of our ears.

"We have no wish to damage such beauty. We understand the consequences such a dishonor would bring," Haldir assured it.

"Then you may pass," the tree sighed, and when I looked again, there was an obvious path through the gloom.

Haldir signaled for the army to run, and we did as swiftly as was wise. We were awed by the encounter, but we all shared the wish to be away from the danger that the trees reeked of.

We kept our pace until we exited the forest, only slowing when it was nothing more than a dark shadow on the horizon.

"I can't believe we spoke with a tree of Fangorn! That was amazing!" Saeros breathed as we set out our bedrolls for the night. "I can't wait to tell my wife!"

"Yes, it was incredible," I agreed. I couldn't wait to tell my three friends, but I got the feeling they wouldn't understand the magnitude of the encounter I had just had.


	21. Olivia 6

I was just helping an old lady with her bag when I heard laughter. I looked over to see Legolas and Aragorn talking. I tried not to laugh. I saw Legolas give Aragorn the Evanstar pendant.

I didn't approach him, because I knew in the movies Eówyn had realized the woman who gave him that jewel was still close to his heart. Instead I stood back and watched as Aragorn dramatically pushed open the doors that led to Théoden's throne room.

After a while, the order to move the women and children into the caves came. I walked that way. Then I saw Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" I called, running up to him. "I'm supposed to go into the caves."

"That is an honorable charge," Aragorn said.

"To mind the children?" I said angrily.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown," Aragorn said. "Who then will your people look to for the last defense?"

"Let me fight with you," I said.

"It is not in my power to command," he said.

"You don't command the others to stay," I yelled. "They fight with you because they love you."

I laughed inwardly at his discomfort. I remembered that line especially well.

"I'm sorry," I said, and walked into the caves.

I knew he didn't really love me back, and I was fine with that. I would have Faramir anyways. And even though Eówyn didn't, I liked him more than Aragorn. I wasn't going to say my 'you are second best' line, because he wasn't to me.

I wondered what would have happened if Arwen had actually sailed to the Grey Havens. Aragorn might have proposed to me eventually. And Eówyn would have said yes, but I wasn't sure what I would say. Being Queen would be cool, and Aragorn was a great guy. But I liked Faramir better, and I would get to be Princess if I married him.

I let these thoughts fall away and walked around the cave. I comforted children and talked to women for a short while before moving on. I knew that the battle hadn't started yet, but too soon it would. And too many lives would be lost.

I was actually kind of glad that Théoden and Aragorn hadn't let me fight. As Olivia, I felt much better sitting back and letting someone else fight. I was more in my comfort zone to help the women and children.

But I knew I would have to fight in the Pelennor Fields battle, and I hoped I would be ready. That fight would not be fun. And I would have a crucial role that I hoped I could achieve. Because if I didn't, I might die.


	22. Sydney 6

I woke up and ate some bread. Then I got on a large rock and scrambled onto Beleg.

"Osgiliath, Beleg," I said.

He cantered forward. We were running through plains. The forest had ended after one day and now there was the monotony of a brown landscape. It was so boring! I saw something large and black in the distance. As we got closer, I realized that it was Isengard. There was smoke coming from it, and Beleg snorted warily. I patted his back.

Beleg skirted the edge, but I could see the black tower rising ominously. We were just about to pass it when a huge group of Uruk-Hai that were running toward Isengard changed direction and started running toward us, blocking our path.

"Whoa, Beleg!" I yelled.

Beleg slid to a stop, snorting. I looked around for an escape, but the Uruk-Hai were getting closer.

"If you come with us, Halfling, you will not be harmed," the leader yelled.

I hesitated. I remembered in the movies Uruk-Hai had captured Merry and Pippin because the thought they had had the Ring. But when they found I didn't have it, they would kill me.

"All right!" I called.

Beleg snorted as the Uruk-Hai came closer. The leader approached Beleg, who pinned his ears.

"Follow me," he said.

He started walking toward Isengard. The Uruk-Hai surrounded us. This was the moment I had been waiting for. There were fewer Uruk-Hai between us and our path, since they had spread out to surround us.

I leaned down and whispered in Beleg's ear. "Osgiliath, Beleg."

Beleg leaped forward, pushing through the Uruk-Hai in his way.

"Stop them!" the leader yelled.

One of Uruk-Hai grabbed for me, but Beleg kicked him. An Uruk-Hai's sword grazed my arm and I winced.

But finally we were out, and Beleg raced away from the Uruk-Hai. We ran fast for the rest of the day in case they had followed us. But by nightfall my arm was throbbing and I was exhausted.

"Whoa, Beleg," I said.

He stopped, and I slid off him. I saw to my dismay that there was blood all over my dress. I had only brought two more, and I was saving one for meeting Frodo. I walked over to a stream and washed the wound. It wasn't horribly deep, but it stung. I ripped off a strip form the bottom of my dress. It was ruined anyway. I wrapped my arm with it, wincing at the pain. Then, too tired to eat, I lay down and fell asleep.


	23. Erica 6

We were walking across plains now, so the monotony of trees had changed to the monotony of brown grass.

"The Shire is ahead, my lady," Figwit said.

I saw some trees ahead. I was actually relieved that we would be going into a forest. I knew we would go around the Shire, staying in the woods. I remembered in the movies Sam and Frodo had seen Elves in the woods on their first day away from the Shire. Those were Mirkwood Elves, but I supposed we would follow the same route.

I wondered if I would see Sydney. I was pretty sure not, since we were on the very outskirts of the Shire, and she would probably be closer to town.

"Could we stop and rest for a few moments?" I asked.

"Of course, my lady," Figwit said.

The Elves stopped. I jumped off Asfolath.

"I'll just be over here," I said.

I walked away from the Elves. I walked until I couldn't hear them, and I hoped they couldn't hear me. Then I opened the box and took the mirror out.

"Sydney," I said.

The mirror showed a hand reaching down. Then it changed to Sydney's face. I could see grey stone behind her.

"Erica," Sydney said. "What do you want?"

"I'm right next to the Shire," I said. "I was thinking you could ride Beleg to meet me."

Sydney looked almost…guilty. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

I had been looking forward to seeing her again.

"Um, I'm sick," Sydney said.

"Oh," I replied.

"I'd better go," Sydney said.

"Bye," I said.

The mirror turned black. I sighed and put it back in the box. Then I walked back to the Elves. I mounted Asfolath and we resumed our slow procession.

Suddenly, I saw a child run in front of me. I was finally having my vision! He ran into a castle, where Aragorn was standing. Aragorn looked old; his beard and hair were grey. Aragorn turned to him and lifted him into the air, swinging him around. Then the child looked right at me. I saw that he wore my Elven pendant.

The vision disappeared, and I was staring at a forest once more. I wasn't a big fan of children, but I knew Arwen was.

"Lady Arwen," Figwit said. "We cannot delay."

I definately knew that line!

"Keep going without me," I said.

I turned Asfolath around.

"My lady?" Figwit asked in surprise.

"Rivendell, Asfolath," I said.

He cantered forward. I felt bad about leaving Figwit like that. Knowing him he wouldn't stop worrying about me even in the Grey Havens. But I wanted to keep it as close to the movie as I could, and Arwen left Figwit behind. I sighed, but relaxed and let Asfolath take me back to where I was supposed to be.


	24. Hannah 6

Helm's Deep was incredible to see in real life, its stone wall almost glowing in the faint moonlight. Our army's horn heralded our arrival, and the thick doors were hefted open to let us in.

"How is this possible?" King Théoden wondered as he walked towards us. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli followed him, smiling when they saw us.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men," Haldir said, shooting a small smile at Aragorn. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn grinned and yanked him into a fierce hug. "You are most welcome."

Once the ranger released him, Legolas stepped forward and clasped Haldir's arm in greeting with the familiar happy twinkle in his eye.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more," Haldir said, then turned to address his army. "Position yourselves. You all know the archery phalanx."

We did as he commanded, and I discreetly put myself near Legolas. After a few minutes of tense silence, the torches of the Uruk-Hai appeared on the horizon like the sunrise.

"You could've picked a better spot," Gimli complained from the opposite side of Legolas. Aragorn strode around giving advice, pausing behind the Elf and Dwarf.

"Whatever luck you live by, let us hope it lasts the night," Gimli grumbled.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas murmured.

"Let us hope they last the night," Gimli added. Aragorn nodded his thanks and shouted more orders before standing in the middle of the wall.

"Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!" he yelled.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli demanded.

"Would you like me to describe it to you, or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas smirked. Gimli chuckled, and when he stopped a gloomy silence descended upon those that stood ready in Helm's Deep.

The Uruk-Hai marched closer, and the defending army's archers drew their bows.

After a moment, someone mistakenly fired, the arrow felling one of the fell beasts.

"Hold," Aragorn commanded.

A terrible cry of rage sounded from them, and they surged towards the wall.

"Prepare to fire!" came the Dunedin's voice.

"Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm," I heard Legolas say.

"Release arrows!"

I fired, losing sight of my arrow in the rain of countless others.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli gasped. Aragorn called for arrows to be released a second time, and another volley descended on the Uruk-Hai.

"Send them to me!" Gimli snarled. "Come on!"

I shot arrow after arrow until the orcs pushed ladders up against the wall and invaded Helm's Deep. As one charged towards me, I put away my bow and drew my sword. It was a tough fight, but Mithrellas' body had been trained well and seemed to know how to handle the weapon from memory. I soon killed it, only to see another come my way.

The battle went on and I fought hard, staying close to Legolas as he defeated orc after orc without gaining so much as a scratch. I lost count of how many fell to my sword, though I could faintly hear him yelling out the number of orcs he had killed. A particularly large orc engaged me, and I lost sight of Legolas as I dodged and parried its cruel sword.

Suddenly, a huge explosion shook the ground, and the wall a stone's throw away shattered. The orc and I were knocked back from the explosion, and I landed near a staircase with it a few feet away from me. It snarled and rose to its feet, as did I, and we locked swords again. I was beginning to tire when Legolas ran behind us, stabbing the orc's back as he hurried past. I watched in awe as he threw down an orc shield and jumped on it, and then used it to side down the stairway, shooting as he went. Concentrate on the battle, I told myself, but it was pretty hard not to dwell on his epic move! I followed him, staying near him as he slew orcs left and right, struggling to keep up with the pace at which he moved through the battleground.

"The Keep! Fall back to the Keep!" someone was yelling. I began to make my way there, but then a sound made my blood run cold.

"Haldir!" I heard Aragorn screech. I froze and looked over my shoulder. Haldir had fallen to his knees, and was being held by the human. He wasn't breathing.

"Haldir?" I squeaked, but I was too far away to do anything. Aragorn yelled and spun back into battle, leaving Mithrellas' brother's corpse on the ground in the rain.

"Come on soldier, back to the Keep," a voice said as a gentle hand was laid on my arm. It took me a moment for me to realize that the voice belonged to Legolas. I turned to him, shaking, just as a bolt of lightning it the night sky. He stared at me, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Mithrellas?" he asked. I nodded, and he began pulling me to the Keep. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous! I am going take you to the Keep, and then you will have to go straight in with the women and children"

"You will do no such thing! I have kept myself alive during the battle, and I refuse to be shoved into some dirty stale cave!" Defiance crept into my voice despite my sadness. He sighed.

"You always did do what you thought was right no matter what anyone said. I apologize for sounding controlling," he said, looking apologetic. "I thought I was hallucinating when I first saw your face here in Rohan! How is it you came to be here?"

I smiled. "It's all right. Come; let's go to the Keep and when this night is over, I will tell you."

"Quit your dallying, lad! To the keep!" Gimli yelled, shoving us forward. I stumbled, and my hood fell away from my face.

"Oi, it's that lad you were snogging in Lothlorien before we left!" Gimli exclaimed. I burst into laughter. Legolas' face reddened.

"This is no lad, you imbecile Dwarf! This is Lady Mithrellas of the Golden Wood!" he fumed.

I could swear Gimli blushed under his beard and armor as he looked closely at me. "I apologize, Lady, but it is an easy mistake to make, what with all you Elves looking the same. Why, the first time I saw the princeling, I thought they were sending women into council and had half a mind to complain to Elrond about it until I heard him talk."

"It is quite all right, master Dwarf," I giggled.

"Come; let us go to the Keep. We have lingered long here," Legolas said briskly, sounding put off about the comment Gimli had just made. I nodded and began walking, and they seemed to be jostling each other to see who would walk on my right side.

After a moment, Legolas triumphed and came to walk by my side, taking my hand in his as we hurried along. We entered the Keep as Aragorn was yelling at Théoden.

"… They have died defending it!" he shouted angrily. Théoden was silent.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" he asked, bringing his voice down a bit. Théoden was still silent, gazing around like he couldn't remember how he had gotten into such a mess.

"Is there no other way?" Aragorn repeated urgently.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountain. But they will not get far, the Uruk-Hai are too many." Gamling said after his king was silent for a moment.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn ordered.

"I will do it," I volunteered.

"I will go with her," Legolas offered.

"No, I will go with her. I can protect her from any stray orcs." Gimli interrupted.

"You will do no such thing!" My Elf practically spat at the Dwarf. "She's my girlfr-"

"Neither of you will accompany…her… I need both of you here," Aragorn interrupted, too busy to make a fuss about a female fighting in the army.

Both of them shot him murderous glares, but he didn't notice it. I waved goodbye to Legolas left, swiftly making my way to the caves.


	25. Olivia 7

I was holding a toddler and wondering when the battle would be over. I saw one of the Elves that had come with Haldir to help the Rohirrim fight walk around. I hadn't remembered an Elf being in the caves in the movies, but they hadn't had very many shots of the caves.

I looked down to the adorable girl I held. She was dirty, but I hugged her to me anyway. Her mother had been struggling with a small baby, two toddlers, and a small child. I had offered to hold one. She had looked at me in a sort of star-struck way, and I had remembered that I was the niece of the king. But she had relented and I had sat down on the dirt beside her.

To my surprise, I saw the Elf coming toward me. I couldn't see his face with his hood up. He said something in Elvish.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry," he said, switching to the Common Tongue. "Please come with me, Eówyn. I have a message from King Théoden."

I gave the toddler to her mother and followed the Elf out of the caves. When we had turned a corner so we couldn't see the caves, he turned to me. Then he lowered his hood.

I gasped. "Hannah!"

She smiled. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I pretended to be male and went with the other Lothlorien archers," she said.

"Wow," I said. "It's great to see you."

"Thanks," she said.

We talked for a while longer.

"Well," she said after a while. "I've got to go. I've got three males looking for me."

"Who?" I asked.

"Saeros, who's a friend and doesn't know I'm female, and Legolas and Gimli, who both know I'm female."

"Gimli knows?" I asked.

"He knows all right," she snorted. "He's been hitting on me ever since he found out."

I laughed.

"Bye!" Hannah said.

"Bye!" I replied.

I watched her turn and disappear down the passageway. I walked back into the caves and waited. Finally a Man ran into the caves and told us that we had won. I ran out and watched the Men return.

I saw Aragorn and ran up to him. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. Then he left, and I smiled as he walked away. I saw what was left of the Lothlorien Elves leave. Legolas and Gimli both looked a bit too interested in their departure.

Then I turned away and helped pack food to be taken back to Edoras.


	26. Sydney 7

I arrived in Osgiliath as Faramir was gathering his Men to leave.

"Another Hobbit?" Faramir asked in surprise.

"Where are Frodo and Sam?" I asked.

"I showed them a passageway out of the city," Faramir replied. "It comes out over there."

He pointed to a forest. I nodded and clucked to Beleg. We cantered to the forest. I saw a flash of red and guided Beleg toward it.

"Sméagol!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I guided Beleg towards the sound. I saw with relief that it was Frodo, Sam, and Gollum. They looked up in alarm when they heard hoofbeats, and Sam drew his sword. I stopped Beleg and slid off him. Sam still had his sword out, and I realized he didn't know who I was.

"Elanor!" Frodo said, his face lighting up.

"Hello, Frodo," I said.

"It's all right, Sam," Frodo said. "I know her from the Shire."

Sam put his sword away but still eyed me warily.

"Why are you here?" Frodo asked.

"I wanted to see you again," I said.

"How did you get here?" Frodo asked.

"My horse, Beleg, is Elven," I replied. "I rode him here."

"How did you get an Elven horse?" Sam asked.

"I know an Elf," I said.

"I've wanted to tell you ever since I left that you were right," Frodo said sadly. "The Ring was evil, but I didn't believe you. How did you know?"

"Well, uh, the Elf told me," I said, unable to come up with a better reason.

Both Sam and Frodo looked like they still had more questions, so I changed the subject.

"Rosie misses you, Sam," I said. "She's worried about you."

Sam's gaze softened. "I miss her too."

Frodo looked at Sam sympathetically.

"I'm going to find some wood for a fire," Frodo said. "Do you want to come, Elanor?"

I nodded. Sam looked a bit miffed and Gollum looked evil as usual. I gave Gollum a glare as I left. Frodo and I walked, picking up branches on the ground. It was dusk, and the forest was full of shadows.

Frodo and I both leaned over to pick up the same branch. As we straightened up, our faces were right next to each other. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. We pulled away, and he smiled shyly. I felt like I was drowning in his big blue eyes.

We walked back to the camp holding the branches. We put them in a pile and Sam lit them on fire. I shared some of the food I had brought. Then we laid out blankets and lay down. Frodo and I lay side by side. The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was the feel of him holding my hand.

* * *

><p>The next morning, we had a quick breakfast.<p>

"I should go," I said.

Frodo looked torn. "I don't want you to go, but I also don't want to put you in danger."

"I can't go with you," I said. "And we'll see each other again."

He sighed. "I hope so."

"You'll come home _mostly_ fine," I reassured him, shooting another glare at Gollum.

"Bye, Elanor," he said, hugging me.

"Goodbye," I said sadly, looking into his blue eyes.

He kissed me again. Gollum did his weird hacking thing and Sam looked annoyed. Then, using the help of a fallen tree, I mounted Beleg. I clucked to him and didn't look back. I stopped when I was far enough away.

Where should I go now? The Shire held too many memories, and nothing happened there until the Hobbits went home in the end. Hannah was in Lothlorien, but I didn't really want to be stared at by Elves. Olivia was in Rohan, but she already had Merry. Erica was in Rivendell. Maybe I could go there. Most of the Elves had gone to the West, so I wouldn't be stared at. And Bilbo was there, so I wouldn't be the only Hobbit.

"Rivendell, Beleg," I decided.

He cantered forward and carried me toward the place I hoped would be my new home, at least for a while.


	27. Erica 7

I woke up and ate some lembas bread for breakfast. I had made much more progress than I had with the procession but I still had a ways to go. I didn't feel like riding right away, so I took out my mirror.

"Sydney," I said, as it was the first name that I thought of.

The mirror showed a hand lifting it up to a familiar Hobbit face.

"Erica," Sydney said happily.

"How are you, Sydney?" I asked.

"I'm great," Sydney replied. "And how are you?"

"Fine," I assured her.

"I'm so glad you contacted me," Sydney said. "I'm on my way to Rivendell."

"I am too," I said. "I just got my vision, and now I need to go reforge the shards of Narsil."

"That's Aragorn's sword, right?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered. "But why are you going to Rivendell?"

"I was bored in the Shire," she replied. "Nothing happens there."

"Is that why you wanted Beleg?" I asked.

"Um, yeah," she answered.

"Well I guess I'll see you in Rivendell," I said. "I'll probably get there before you, because I'm close already."

"Bye," Sydney said.

The mirror faded into blackness. I carefully put it back in its box. I mounted Asfolath.

"Rivendell, Asfolath," I said.

He cantered forward.

After a while, I saw a familiar forest.

"Walk, Asfolath," I said.

He slowed to a walk. I looked up and saw the huge stone trolls towering over me. I remembered seeing Aragorn for the first time here after I had found myself in Middle Earth. I missed him. And I wouldn't be able to see him until his coronation.

"Rivendell, Asfolath," I said.

Asfolath cantered away from the memories of Aragorn. I wished there was some way I could see him again, but I didn't know how.


	28. Hannah 7

Less than half the Elves that had fought at Helm's Deep made the return journey. Luckily, Saeros had survived the battle, though he sported numerous bruises, scrapes, and slashes, along with a deep gash across his right arm. I had miraculously not been seriously wounded, so I helped Saeros gather his dinner and carried his bow, sword, quiver, and bedroll for him. They weren't very heavy, but they were cumbersome enough that I was distracted from thinking about Haldir.

Our new commander, Angrod, didn't push the army to move fast; many of the Elves could barely walk thanks to their wounds. At the pace we went at, it was quite a long while before we finally came within sight of the Golden Wood. The commander dismissed us as we neared Caras Galadhon, so I escorted Saeros to his home and his wife. It wasn't too far, so we arrived there within the hour.

"Nimroth!" he called, stumbling a bit as he strode toward his house with me trailing behind him, carrying his weapons. An elegant blonde she-Elf appeared and flew to his side, wrapping him in a hug as she spoke.

"Saeros! You're finally back! Oh, you're hurt! I was so worried, and there has been no news of the battle, and nobody knew if any of you were coming home, and we were all so worried about you, and there has been no news of the battle and I was beginning to think you were never coming home, and..." She kept going, so we waited for her to run out of breath and stop talking. It seemed that Saeros' wife love to chat as much as he did.

"Nimroth, I missed you too," he said as he took his things from me.

"Where are your manners, Saeros? Who is your young companion?" Nimroth asked, curtseying to me before taking the majority of Saeros' burden easily.

"Forgive me. Nimroth, please meet my friend, Galion. Galion, this is my wife, Nimroth," Saeros introduced us.

"It is an honor to meet you, Nimroth. You truly are lucky to have such a valiant and skilled husband, an Elf who I am ashamed to have misled." I pulled down the hood that had stayed in place for my entire journey and allowed my female features to be seen. "My name is Mithrellas, and I followed my brother to the battle. I apologize for not telling you the truth earlier."

It took Saeros several moments to close his mouth, but a dazed smile formed soon enough. "It's quite all right. Thank you for your help, Mithrellas." He put an emphasis on my name, and I grinned back at him.

"Male or female, you are welcome in our home," Nimroth added, beaming and shaking my hand.

"It has been a pleasure to fight by your side, Saeros, but I must be going. Farewell," I sighed, knowing that an Elleth wandering around in a dust-stained travelling tunic and a warrior cloak would not be taken well by the majority of the residents of Lothlorien.

"Goodbye." Saeros clasped my forearm, acknowledging me as a warrior before I turned away.

"Isn't that Haldir's sister?" I heard Nimroth whisper after she thought I was out of hearing distance.

"Yes. He fell at Helm's Deep," Saeros murmured back. I walked faster.

Presently, I found myself back home, but it seemed lifeless and empty without Haldir there. A maid was dusting in my room, so I sat on the bed and listened to her talk about the weather, her sister's marriage, her flower garden, and other meaningless things. After a while, Haldir came up in our mostly one-sided conversation.

"I haven't seen Master Haldir yet, though the army that fought at Helm's Deep has returned. Perhaps he is simply reporting to Lady Galadriel… Have you seen him lately?"

I shook my head mournfully. "Haldir didn't make the return journey."

She became very quiet then, whispering an 'I'm sorry' before she made a speedy exit to dust another room. I didn't blame her; it was presumably awkward speaking with someone about a recently deceased sibling.

I sighed and flopped down onto the bed, wondering what I was going to do now that nothing and nobody interesting in Lothlorien. I was bored already!


	29. Olivia 8

It had taken a while to move everything and everyone back to Edoras. But finally we were done and we were having a partay! I walked up to Théoden and offered him a golden cup. He raised it, and everyone in the Hall stood up.

"Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country," Théoden said. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" everyone in the Hall yelled.

They drank from their cups. Then everyone sat down and ate, drank, and talked with friends. I walked up to Aragorn with another golden cup. I offered it to him, batting my eyelashes. He drank from it. I took it back, and we smiled at each other. I winked at him, but he turned and walked away.

Théoden approached me. "I am happy for you. He is an honorable Man."

"As are you," I said.

"It was not Théoden of Rohan who led our people to victory," Théoden said.

Then he shook his head. "Ah. Don't listen to me. You are young. And tonight is for you."

I smiled at him. Then I watched and laughed as Merry and Pippin danced and sang on a table. Hobbits were so adorable! They had arrived with Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Théoden earlier that day. I knew they had just come from seeing Saruman die.

I watched Merry closely, as I knew he and I would be together for the Battle of Helm's Deep. He looked nice enough, and funny.

After everyone had left, I set up a bed on a couch in the Golden Hall. I remembered that Eówyn had done this, though I wasn't sure why. She had a perfectly good bed she could have slept in. But I still curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up when I felt a hand on me.<p>

"What time is it?" I asked, still half-asleep.

"Not yet dawn," I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes to see Aragorn. He turned away, but I grabbed his hand.

"I dreamed I saw a wave going over land. It was dark. I could not run," I said.

I knew I hadn't done a great job with that line, but I couldn't remember it very well.

"Night changes many thoughts," Aragorn said. "Sleep, Eówyn. Sleep."

I closed my eyes. I heard him walk away and fell asleep once again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I went to my room to dress. Then I went to the Golden Hall, just in time to hear Gandalf talking. I knew that last night Pippin had looked into the Palantir.<p>

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," Gandalf said. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth, Men are not as weak as he supposed, there is courage still, strength, perhaps enough to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Théoden said. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go," Aragorn said.

"No," Gandalf said.

"They must be warned," Aragorn protested.

"They will be," Gandalf assured him.

He walked up to Aragorn and whispered some things I couldn't hear.

"Understand this," Gandalf said to Théoden. "Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone."

Then I watched as they all left the Hall, except Théoden. I knew Gandalf would take Pippin to Minas Tirith. I was kind of excited to get to know Merry better, even if he was a silly Hobbit.


	30. Sydney 8

I was cantering on Beleg, when I saw a large hill ahead. On top of it were houses. I recognized it as Edoras. Olivia must be there. It would be great to see her again. I decided I would visit Edoras. I would only stop to say hello, and have a good meal before leaving for Rivendell.

"Edoras, Beleg," I said.

Beleg turned toward the city. We trotted up the hill on the street. The people dodged out of our way, and stared at us strangely. Beleg stopped outside of the stables (of course). A boy came out of the stables and put a rope on Beleg. He happily followed the boy into the stables. I walked up the steps of the Golden Hall.

"What is your business here?" a guard asked.

"I wish to see Eówyn," I said. "Tell her Elanor is here."

The guard rolled his eyes, but went inside. After a while, he opened the door and beckoned me inside. I saw Olivia run up and hug me.

"It's so good to see you!" she said. "And look who's here."

I looked over to see Merry walking toward me.

"Elanor Banks," he said. "I know you. You're Frodo's friend. But what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," I said.

"You just missed Pippin," Merry said, sighing. "He went with Gandalf."

"Why don't you come to my room so we can talk?" Olivia asked.

I followed her into a room with a large bed, a closet, a trunk, and a sword propped against the wall.

"So why are you here?" she asked.

"I went to Osgiliath to see Frodo," I said. "Then I was on my way to Rivendell when I saw Edoras, and thought I would stop by."

"Why are you going to Rivendell?" she asked.

"The Shire is boring," I answered. "And you already have a Hobbit, so I thought I'd go see Erica."

She nodded. "Well you should come eat, it's dinnertime."

She led me back to the Golden Hall. I saw Eómer, Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Merry sitting at a table together. Olivia sat next to Aragorn, which put me next to Merry. He smiled kindly at me.

"Another Hobbit?" Théoden asked in surprise.

The conversation stopped and everyone turned to stare at me. I looked down.

"This is Elanor Banks," Olivia said. "She's from the Shire. And she was best friends with Frodo. She's just passing through."

"How do you know this Hobbit, Eówyn?" Théoden asked.

"We met a long time ago," Olivia answered.

"Have you seen Frodo?" Aragorn asked.

I nodded. "At Osgiliath."

"Were he and Sam all right?" Merry asked.

"Yes, they were fine," I replied.

"Why were they in Osgiliath?" Aragorn asked.

"Faramir captured them and was going to take them to Denethor, but he changed his mind and decided to let them go," I said.

"Who are Faramir and Denethor?" Merry asked.

"Faramir is Boromir's brother and Denethor is Boromir's father, and the Steward of Gondor," Aragorn answered.

Merry's eyes widened and I could tell he was remembering watching Boromir die.

"Welcome to the Golden Hall," Théoden said.

"Thank you, my lord," I said. "But I can only stay for one night. I am on my way to Rivendell."

I saw that Aragorn looked away wistfully when I said 'Rivendell'. The other conversations resumed, and I dug into my food.

"I wish you could stay here," Merry said.

I felt bad for him. He was a Halfling in a world of Men. And he and Pippin had been separated, after being together for so many years.

Finally, Olivia stood up. "I'll show you to your room, Elanor."

I followed her to a room.

"This is right next door to mine," she said. "I'll see you in the morning."

I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up early. I grabbed some fruit and prepared to leave. I saw Olivia enter the Hall.

"I'll go with you," she said.

We went to the stables, where Beleg was munching some hay.

"He's from Rivendell," I said.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Wow. An Elven horse."

She reached out to stroke Beleg's nose. Then she gave me a leg up.

"It was good to see you," she said.

"Goodbye," I said. "Rivendell, Beleg."

Beleg cantered away from the city of horses and towards the city of rivers.


	31. Erica 8

It was still early morning when I finally saw Rivendell. I gave a sigh of relief to be home again. I cantered Asfolath on the path and into the courtyard. I saw Elrond sitting in a chair outside and hurried up to him.

"Tell me what you saw," I said.

"Arwen," he said.

"You can see the future," I said.

"I looked into your future and I saw death," he replied.

"But I have a son," I said.

"That future is almost gone," he said.

"But it isn't lost," I said.

"Nothing is certain," he said.

"If I leave him, I will regret it," I tried to persuade him. "Reforge the sword. Please, father."

He took my hand. "Your hands are cold. The life of the Eldar is leaving you."

"I chose mortality," I said.

He sighed. "Very well."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, father."

Then I quickly grabbed the shards of Narsil and brought them to the forge. Another Elf helped me, and together we reforged the blade. Or I should say the Elf reforged the sword, because I had no idea how to do it. I mostly brought him tools and watched. It was pretty interesting.

"I must take this to Aragorn," Elrond said.

I tried to remember why Arwen couldn't bring it herself. I thought it was because she was sick since she wasn't used to mortality. I, however, felt fine. It was probably because I had been a mortal in Normal Earth. And even though it wasn't in the movies, I couldn't pass up a chance to see Aragorn.

"No, let me do it," I said.

He nodded. "But be careful."

I quickly packed everything I would need. Then I hurried down to the stables and readied Asfolath. I knew that Aragorn would be with the Rohirrim at their camp. But I didn't know what it was called.

I turned around to see Elrond walking up behind me.

"I came to see you off," he said.

"What is the name of the place where the Rohirrim gather during war?" I asked.

His brow furrowed. "I believe it is called Firienfeld."

I nodded and mounted Asfolath.

"Goodbye," Elrond said.

"Goodbye, father," I said. "Firienfeld, Asfolath."

Asfolath cantered forward. I had remembered my mirror, so I could contact my friends if need be.

"Stop!" I said, suddenly remembering.

Asfolath stopped and I took out my mirror.

"Sydney," I said.

It showed her face.

"Sydney, I'm leaving Rivendell," I said. "I'm on my way to Rohan."

"But I just left Edoras yesterday," she said.

"I thought you were coming from the Shire?" I asked.

She looked guilty. "It's a long story."

"Well, you could still come to Rivendell if you don't want to fight," I said.

"No, I want to fight," she said.

"Why don't you go to Firienfeld?" I suggested. "It's where I'm going. But stay in the woods on the edge of Firienfeld so the Rohirrim don't see you. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"Ok," she said. "I'll see you there."

"Bye," I said.

The mirror turned black. I mounted Asfolath again.

"Firienfeld, Asfolath," I said, and he cantered away, bringing me closer to Sydney, Olivia, and, most of all, Aragorn.


	32. Hannah 8

Time passed. I drifted around Lothlorien without purpose, wishing I had something to do besides mope about my boredom. I wished I was with Legolas or one of my friends, because it was pretty dull without anyone besides Saeros, the maid, and a few of the she-Elves I had befriended. Saeros met up with me a time or two, but it was awkward for him to know that I was a female with a dead brother. The maid didn't talk about anything except her flower garden, and the Elleth were such perfect wives that they seemed to have forgotten how to have a conversation without knitting or cooking at the same time.

On a whim, I took out my mirror.

"Erica," I called. After a moment, Arwen's face showed on the glass.

"Hey, Hannah. What's up?" She smiled cheerfully.

"Absolutely nothing. It's so dull here in Lothlorien. Do you think you could send me a horse so I could come visit you in Rivendell?" I asked hopefully.

"I suppose you could go to Rivendell, but I'm not there anymore. I'm taking Anduril to Aragorn right now. I don't know if there are any more horses there anyways," she explained.

"Oh, alright," I sighed. "I will talk to you later."

"Sorry," she said as the mirror went dark. I groaned in frustration. Here I was, in the middle of the most epic story of all time, and I was stuck in one of the only safe places- boring!

"I need a horse if I want to get anywhere," I muttered to myself, fingering the mirror. "Who could I ask? Hmmm. If I sent him a letter, maybe Thranduil would…"

The mirror grew warm, like it did when I was talking to someone through it. I stared at it in confusion until, to my enormous surprise, Thranduil appeared in the reflection!

"Ah, hello Mithrellas." He greeted me as if we chatted via mirror daily. "Do you want something?"

"Er… I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I didn't realize that I could contact you with one of these. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," I stuttered, dumbfounded by the fact that Thranduil possessed a mirror like mine.

"Important? Please, my dear, when does a king ever do anything important?" he asked sarcastically. "The Lady sent mirrors to Lord Elrond and I for communication purposes. I hadn't realized she made them for… others."

I ignored the implied insult, knowing that this Elf was a fiercely loving father and king, but rude and foul-tempered to strangers and those he disliked. I wondered which of those two categories I fell under.

"It is quite the enigma, isn't it," I snorted.

"Is there something you need, Lady Mithrellas, or did you contact me simply to waste my day?"

"Well, since you asked, I am in need of a horse and cannot seem to find one to borrow. Do you know of anyone near the Golden Wood who would be willing to lend me one?" I asked politely, keeping the frustration and irritation out of my voice.

"I happen to have a spare horse in my stable; however he is a bit…spontaneous. I am not certain your riding skills are high enough to control him." I tried not to scoff at his words. In the real world I had been riding since before I could walk, and I had started an off-the-track thoroughbred in cross country and hunter-jumping when I was 14.

"I could always send him back if he proves to be too much of a handful," I offered.

"Yes, I suppose you could. Alright, Mithrellas, if Lindir survives the trip through Mirkwood and miraculously avoids the spiders and orcs, you may ride him to Valar knows where," the King half-smiled, but it was cold like stone.

I had known it was dangerous in Mirkwood, but was it really that bad?

"Thank you, my lord," I said gratefully. "But is your home as dangerous as you imply?" Thranduil rubbed his temples.

"Every day, orcs and spiders become bolder, pushing in closer and closer to us. Mirkwood Elves are sacrificing their lives defending their home, but nothing we do keeps the evil away. I let my son leave his perilous homeland only to dive headfirst into even more danger, which is just the kind of thing he would do without a second thought! I have no word of where he is, what he is doing, or even if he still lives!" He shook his head, meeting my startled green eyes with tired blue ones.

"My lord, he does live," I assured him, shocked that he would tell this to me after acting like I was an obnoxious pest.

He raised one eyebrow. "And how would an Elleth from Lothlorien know of this while the messengers of Mirkwood remain ignorant?"

"Because I was with him." I recited how I had fought with the Lothlorien army by Legolas' side, leaving out only the details of Haldir's death and the tension between him and Gimli.

"Well Mithrellas, if you have one positive quality, it is bravery," the King grinned. Was that respect in his gaze, or was I imagining things? "This news has greatly lightened my heart, and for that I thank you."

I smiled. "You are welcome, my Lord." In the background, I heard a door open and a voice call the King's name.

"My Lord, there has been an attack on one of the villages."

"Very well, I will ready myself for battle. Send word to one of the commanders," he turned to me. "Farewell, Mithrellas. Expect your horse by sunrise tomorrow or not at all."

"Thank you, King Thranduil. Take care." He nodded grimly and the mirror rippled and went blank.


	33. Olivia 9

I was in the Golden Hall when the doors were thrown open and Aragorn ran in.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" he yelled. "The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid."

He stopped in front of Théoden.

"And Rohan will answer," Théoden said. "Muster the Rohirrim."

I hurried into my room to pack. I grabbed my sword and packed my dresses and my armor that I found in my trunk. Then I ran to the stables and saddled Windfola. When I was ready I led her out of the stables and next to Aragorn.

"You ride with us?" Aragorn asked.

"Just to where you're camping," I said.

Aragorn reached over and lifted the blanket that was covering my sword. I quickly reached over and lowered it again. I stared at him, but he said nothing. I led Windfola away and mounted her.

"Now is the hour!" I heard Eómer yell. "Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To lord and land!"

Then we rode away from Edoras. I was sad to be leaving this beautiful city, but also excited to have some excitement at last.

* * *

><p>After days of travel, we arrived in Firienfeld. There were already many Men making camp on the plains. We rode past them and up a trail that led to a grassy plateau. We made our camp there.<p>

* * *

><p>That night, I helped Merry put on his armor in my tent.<p>

"Now you look like a true Rohirrim," I said.

He smiled and drew his sword, almost hitting me. I jumped back.

"Sorry," he said. "It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp."

"Well you won't kill orcs with a blunt sword," I said. "Go see the smithy."

We both left the tent, and I watched him run off. Eómer was sitting with Gamling eating food next to me.

"You should not encourage him," Eómer said.

"You should not doubt him," I replied.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm," Eómer said.

Gamling laughed.

"He has as much reason to go to war as you," I said.

I turned away.

"You know as little of war as that Hobbit," Eómer said, standing up.

I turned around to face him again.

"When the fear takes him; and the blood, and the screams, and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight?" Eómer asked. "He would flee. And he would be right to do so. War is the province of Men, Eówyn."

Then he turned and walked away. I walked back to my tent, wishing I didn't have to ride to battle.


	34. Sydney 9

I had been waiting in the woods next to Firienfeld for days. I had been there when the first of the Rohirrim had arrived, setting up tents on the plains as they readied for war. And yesterday, I had seen Olivia, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Merry ride in. They had not stayed close to me, though, but made their camp higher on the mountain.

I entertained myself by watching the Rohirrim and riding Beleg; the opposite way of the Rohirrim, of course. It was beautiful there, but I missed the green fields of the Shire. I decided that I would contact Olivia. After all, she could walk down here and visit me if she wanted to. I took out my mirror.

"Olivia," I said.

The mirror showed Eówyn's face.

"Sydney," she said. "Have you gotten to Rivendell yet?"

"No," I replied. "I'm in Firienfeld."

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"I was going to Rivendell to see Erica," I explained. "But Erica decided to take Anduril to Aragorn. So I've been waiting for her here."

"Oh," Olivia said. "So that means we'll all go to battle together. Except Hannah."

"Yeah," I said.

"So where are you exactly?" she asked. "I'll come visit you right now."

"Go into the woods near a tent with a white flag," I replied. "I'll be waiting for you there."

"Ok," she said. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye!" I said.

The mirror went dark. I wanted to tell Hannah that we were all meeting here, in case she wanted to come.

"Hannah," I said.

Her face appeared.

"Sydney," she said. "How are you?"

"Great," I said. "I just wanted to tell you that Erica, Olivia, and I are in Firienfeld. We're going to go to battle together."

"I was already on my way to Pelennor Fields," she said. "I'll come to Firienfeld and meet you guys instead."

"Great," I said. "See you soon."

"Bye," Hannah said.

The mirror went dark. I put it away and walked over to the edge of the woods to wait for Olivia. I saw her walking toward the tent. She looked around, and then ran into the woods.

"Hi," I said, looking up at her.

"Hi," she replied.

"It's this way to my camp," I said.

I led her to where I had left my pack and sleeping roll. Beleg grazed nearby. Olivia ran up to him and petted his nose. Then we talked until the daylight faded away.


	35. Erica 9

Night had already fallen by the time I reached Firienfeld. I put the hood on my cloak up and walked Asfolath up the winding trail that led to where Aragorn was camped. When I dismounted, a Man walked over to me.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I have a gift for Aragorn," I said.

"I'll take you to King Théoden," he said.

I followed him into a large tent, where King Théoden was pacing.

"What is your business here?" he asked.

"I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond," said. "I wish to give Aragorn a gift."

"Fetch Aragorn," he ordered the Man who had brought me here.

He bowed and left. A few minutes later, Aragorn entered the tent. My heart leapt when I saw him.

"I take my leave," Théoden said.

Then he walked out of the tent. I lowered the hood of my cloak.

"Arwen!" Aragorn said, unable to contain his joy. "I thought you sailed to the Undying Lands."

I shook my head. "I could never leave you."

He looked relieved. Now he didn't have to pretend he didn't love me, since I couldn't go to the West anyway. He ran over and hugged me.

"Sauron sent another force to attack from the river," I said. "A fleet of Corsair ships will be in the city soon. You need more Men."

"There are none," Aragorn said.

"There are those in the mountain," I said.

"Murderers," Aragorn said disdainfully. "Traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing. They answer to no one."

"They will answer to the King of Gondor," I said, pulling out the sword from beneath my cloak. "This is Anduril, forged from the shards of Narsil."

He took it from me. "Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil."

Then he pulled it from its sheath and looked at it. I admired him for that, becaues the Anduril I had at home was almost impossible for me to get out of the sheath.

"The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith," Aragorn said.

"The Man who can use the sword could summon an army more deadly than any other," I said. "Become who you were born to be. I give hope to Men."

"I keep none for myself," Aragorn sadly said.

Then we kissed. When we broke apart, I walked out of the tent. I mounted Asfolath and rode down the winding road. I guided Asfolath into the woods, where I took out my mirror.

"Sydney," I said.

Her face appeared. She looked half-asleep.

"I'm sorry I woke you," I said. "But I'm here."

She yawned. "Go into the woods at the tent with the white flag. I'll meet you there."

"Ok," I said. "Bye."

The mirror went dark. I guided Asfolath toward the tent with the white flag. I entered the woods and saw a small form come out from behind a tree.

"This way," Sydney said.

She led me and Asfolath to a clearing. Beleg was grazing. When I let Asfolath go, he trotted over to Beleg and they sniffed each other happily. Then I lay down next to Sydney and fell asleep.


	36. Hannah 9

I galloped Lindir for as long as he could manage; only stopping for occasional breaks to rest and let him eat. We made great time, because I could sleep while staying conscious enough to guide Lindir. I wore my Lothlorien bow and quiver strapped to my chest, two Elven daggers I had found in Haldir's room, and a Lothlorien cloak in case I needed to go incognito. Lindir was a lithe seal bay who melted through the woods like a shadow, and he had a temper that would put the Ringwraiths' mounts to shame. When he arrived in Lothlorien, he had trampled three Elves and bitten countless others so hard, he had to spit chunks of flesh out of his mouth. He used his tail like a whip, leaving welts on the skin of anyone he could reach. However, he was the swiftest horse I had ever seen, and the color of his coat and grace made it difficult for anyone without Elven senses to detect.

Lindir snapped his teeth, resenting the fact that I was checking his speed as we sped across the plains of Rohan. He longed to gallop as fast as he could, but I needed him to keep his strength. It was a long journey to Firienfeld.

I wanted to arrive before Legolas left for the Paths of the Dead, but my hopes weren't high. I missed him, but I wasn't about to follow him into that creepy place.

Sooner than I imagined, we crested a grassy ridge and thousands of tents came into view in the plains below.

"Halt, Lindir," I ordered. He did so with tangible reluctance, gnashing his teeth in distaste. Without dismounting, I slipped my mirror out of my saddle bag.

"Sydney," I croaked, my voice hoarse from several days of minimal words.

Her round Hobbit face appeared, large black circles under her eyes.

"Not again," she groaned.

"Sorry, Sydney," I grinned, trying not to laugh at her obvious exhaustion. "Where are you camped? I'm here."

"Go into the woods. We're near the tent with the white flag," she yawned. "I'll be waiting for you there."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye," she replied.

The mirror went black. I led Lindir to the tent with the white flag as silently as I could and entered the forest. My Elven eyes immediately picked out Sydney's shape in the dark.

"This way," Sydney said.

I followed them to a little clearing. Asfolath and Beleg were grazing together. When I let Lindir go, he walked up to them. After much sniffing, they accepted him and the three horses grazed together.

"It's great to see you," Erica said.

"Yeah," Sydney said, looking at her bed longingly.

"Where's Olivia?" I asked.

"She's still with the Rohirrim," Erica replied.

"Now let's go to sleep," Sydney said.

We all laid down on our bed rolls.

"Goodnight," Erica said.

"Goodnight," I replied.

Sydney just snored. I smiled and fell asleep.


	37. Olivia 10

I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to sleep. I finally gave up and walked outside. I hadn't changed out of my dress from the previous day. I saw that Théoden was standing on the edge, looking out at the tents spread below him. I walked up to him and stood next to him.

"Aragorn is leaving," he said.

"What?" I asked. "How could he?"

I knew perfectly well why he was going, but I stomped around looking for him. I saw him saddling Brego and marched up to him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "You can't leave right before the battle. You can't abandon the Men."

"Eówyn," he said.

"We need you," I said.

"Why have you come?" he asked.

"You don't know?" I asked.

"It is but a shadow of a thought that you love," he said. "I cannot give you what you seek. I have wished you joy since first I saw you."

He reached out and touched my cheek. Then he turned and walked away, leading Brego. I wasn't really hurt; although I was sad I couldn't flirt with him anymore. I walked to the edge of the cliff and stood watching the sun rise. I heard footsteps behind me, and looked back to see Théoden approaching me.

"I have left instruction," he said. "The people are to follow your rule in my stead. Take up my seat in the Golden Hall. Long may you defend Edoras, if the battle goes ill."

"What other duty should I do, my lord?" I asked.

"Duty?" he asked. "No. I would have you smile again. Not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed. No more despair."

Then he turned and walked away. I would have to think about what to do. In the book, Eómer had ruled Gondor and Eówyn was Princess of Ithilien. And in the movie it never said which title she chose. I went back into my tent and took out my mirror.

"Sydney," I said.

Her face appeared.

"Hi," she said.

"We're leaving as soon as the sun rises a bit more," I said. "If you guys are disguised, you can ride with me."

"All right," Sydney said.

"You'll know me because I'll have Merry in front of me," I said.

"Ok," Sydney said. "Bye."

The mirror went black. I quickly changed into my armor and buckled my sword belt. I put a helmet on, which I hoped would cover my face. Then I ran outside and saddled Windfola. Men everywhere were hurrying to get their armor on and their horses ready. I mounted Windfola and trotted her toward the other horses. I saw Merry ahead of me, so I stopped next to him. In the movie, Eówyn had pulled him up, but I couldn't do that.

"Climb up," I hissed.

He used my stirrup to clamber up in front of me. I cantered Windfola forward.

"Ride with me," I said.

"My lady!" Merry said.

"Move out!" Eómer yelled as we rode through the camp.

I saw three strange-looking riders on the edge of the woods. Two were cloaked, and one was very small. I pulled Windfola toward them. I wondered if anyone would notice them, but I supposed that if no one had noticed in the movie when Eówyn had a Hobbit in front of her, no one would notice them.

"Follow me," I said.

The trotted after me. Hannah came up on my right and Erica rode on my left, with Sydney to the left of her. After hours of riding, we stopped to rest. I dismounted Windfola and took off my helmet. Hannah, Erica, and Sydney stayed close, but they couldn't reveal themselves to Merry.

"Take heart, Merry," I said. "It will be over soon."

"My lady," Merry said. "You are fair and brave, and have much to live for and many who love you. I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point in hoping. If I were a Knight of Rohan, capable of great deeds, but I'm not. I'm a Hobbit. And I know I can't save Middle Earth. I just want to help my friends. Frodo, Sam, Pippin. But more than anything I wish I could see them again."

"Prepare to move out!" I heard Eómer yell.

I put on my helmet and Merry did the same.

"To battle," I said.

"To battle," he replied.

Then we mounted Windfola and cantered away. I hoped that I would be brave enough to endure this battle.


	38. Sydney 10

We didn't have much time to talk on the journey, as we were cantering most of the time. When we stopped to rest, Hannah and Erica would work together to shield me so I would not be spotted. And we didn't get to talk to Olivia at all, since we didn't want Merry to know that Elanor, Arwen, and a Lothlorien Elf were here.

I had realized that I hadn't had a sword before we left, and Hannah had given me one of her daggers. It was a sword to me, since I was so small. I had a traveling cloak I had brought from the Shire so I wore that.

None of the Men seemed to notice that I was tiny or that Hannah, Erica, and I rode our horses with no saddles or bridles. I think they were more worried about the battle ahead. There was a tense air as we rode, and I knew the Men didn't have much hope of winning.

A Man rode up between Erica and I.

"You look very small," he said. "Are you supposed to be here?"

"Um," I said.

I saw Erica whisper something to Asfolath. The horse whipped his head around and bit the Man.

"Ow!" he shouted, turning to glare at Erica.

"Folcred, they need you to scout ahead," a Man in front of us yelled.

"Coming," he replied.

Shooting one last glare at Erica, he rode away. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Erica replied.

I made Beleg slow down a little so that Erica blocked me. Merry, who had heard the commotion, was looking to see what the problem was. I looked forward and saw to my delight that we were finally there! I could see Minas Tirith in the distance.

I heard someone blow a horn, and we stopped, lining the ridge overlooking the valley. I could see thousands of orcs between us and the White City. Théoden rode down the line, giving orders to his captains.

"Arise!" he yelled. "Arise riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword day! A red day! And the sun rises!"

The Men in the front lowered their spears. Théoden rode his horse in front of them, hitting his sword against their spears.

"Ride now!" he yelled. "Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin! Forth Eorlingas!"

Then he cantered his horse forward and we charged.


	39. Erica 10

"Canter, Asfolath!" I yelled.

Asfolath plunged down the hill with the other horses. I raised my sword and saw Sydney raise her dagger, Olivia raise her sword, and Hannah nock an arrow in her bow. I had found this sword in Arwen's room, and it was beautiful and deadly.

I was jolted back to the battle as arrows rained down on us, making some horses fall down. Our army met the orcs in a clash of swords and spears. Asfolath fought like a warrior on his own, and I stabbed any orc that came too close to us.

I tried to keep my friends in sight, but it was difficult in the hectic mess of the battle. I ended up losing sight of them. I hoped they could take care of themselves. I wasn't as worried about Olivia and Merry, since they had survived in the movie. But Hannah, Sydney, and I weren't even supposed to be here.

I swung my sword again and again. Asfolath reared up at one and crashed down onto it, stomping it into the ground. I saw Sydney ahead of me. She was fighting an orc, while another ran up behind her.

"Sydney!" I yelled.

She looked over, and saw the orc coming at her. She swung her dagger and killed it. I felt a pain in my leg, and looked down to see an orc raising its sword for another blow. I lifted my sword and hacked off its head.

I looked at the wound in my leg and saw blood spreading. I gritted my teeth. It hurt, but I would have to bear it. I thought about Aragorn to keep my mind off the pain. He would be using his army of the dead right now to defeat the Corsair fleet. And then he would bring them to help us. So we just had to last a little longer.

I heard a huge pounding sound and looked over to see one of the huge trolls the orcs had used as drummers stumbling toward me. Asfolath didn't like it at all, he was backing away.

"Forward, Asfolath!" I yelled.

He pinned his ears but ran right at the troll. It was too busy with the arrows that were flying toward its head to notice us. We darted under it, and I slashed the inside of its legs as we passed. It bellowed and collapsed. The Rohirrim around it struggled to get out of the way.

I felt triumphant. I had defeated a troll! That was almost Legolas-worthy. I saw Olivia and Merry stabbing at orcs, but then lost sight of them. An orc ran up to me, but Asfolath kicked out at it.

I joined a group of Rohirrim and helped them.

"Drive them to the river!" I heard one of them yell.

"Make safe the city!"another yelled.

We drove them toward the river, but Asfolath stopped dead as he saw what was coming toward us. There was a huge row of oliphants slowly making their way toward us. I had forgotten about those. Oh crap.


	40. Hannah 10

I steeled my nerves as the oliphants lumbered closer and closer.

"Reform the line!" I heard someone yell. "Reform the line!"

I pushed Lindir between two nervous bays. The Rohan horses pranced and snorted, shying away from the approaching monsters, but Lindir stood still (for once).

"Sound the charge!" a Man shouted.

A horn blew, and the Rohirrim charged forward.

"Forward, Lindir!" I cried.

He shook his head happily and sprang into motion. I nocked an arrow in my bow, letting the reins free. Lindir dodged around the oliphants while I shot at them, but their skin was so tough the arrows did nothing.

In front of me, a Rohirrim Man threw his spear at the Harad Man steering the oliphant. When he fell, his body pulled its head to the left, and it veered off, slamming into another oliphant. They both collapsed in a heap in the dust.

Using his strategy, I aimed for the Men on the oliphants from then on. I had a pretty good aim, and many of them fell. I never got the same result as the Man, though, which annoyed me a little. I was an Elf! I should be able to do things better than a Man.

"Aim for the heads!" The Man yelled again.

Of course! I shook my head. Why hadn't I remembered that? I did as he advised, and could see them shake their head when they were hit. I knew it annoyed them, but they never actually wavered in their path.

I shot the eye of an oliphant, and it trumpeted angrily, shaking its head. A Harad Man on the oliphant lobbed a spear in my direction. Lindir did his best to dodge it, but it sliced through my armor and slashed across my arm. I swore, but in the heat of the battle, I could not feel much pain. I launched another arrow deep into its eye, and it bellowed, collapsing to its knees. Experimentally, I nocked three arrows in my bow and aimed at its head, which I now had a clear shot of. The arrows flew true and the oliphant collapsed onto the ground.

I felt a surge of triumph. If Legolas had seen that, he would be so proud! I took up Lindir's reins again, wincing as my wound twinged. It wasn't deadly, but it really hurt.

_Oh well_, I thought. Legolas would be here soon, and everything would be all right. I couldn't wait to see his awesome move with the oliphant!

Suddenly, Sydney swerved in front of me on Beleg. She was just clinging to his back and trying to stay mounted as he dodged the enemies. Her sword (actually, my dagger) wasn't even drawn; both of her Hobbit hands were tangled in Beleg's mane. I urged Lindir up next to her, and slaughtered any orcs that came near her. She blinked at me and mumbled her thanks, not having the balance to do more.

Surveying the carnage, I had to force myself to remember that we were going to win this battle. It would be all right in the end. At least, I hoped it would be…


	41. Olivia 11

I was just congratulating myself on bringing an oliphant down when another one started to fall backwards right towards me. Windfola reared up and Merry fell off. Then Windfola fell and I rolled away, just as the oliphant's head slammed down.

"Merry!" I yelled.

I couldn't see him anywhere. But I saw Théoden on Snowmane fighting orcs, so I ran over to help him. I stabbed at any orcs that came near me. I saw a particularly ugly orc, and recognized him as the captain of the orcs. I didn't really want to fight him, but I had to. He swung at me with his sword, and I fought him. It was a tough battle, but in the end I wounded his leg and he fell. Score one for me.

I heard the awful screeching of a Nazgul and looked up to see one flying on a fell beast right at Théoden. And this wasn't just any Nazgul, it was the Witch King. Its fell beast grabbed Snowmane and shook him, before throwing him aside. Théoden was trapped under his dead horse.

"Feast on his flesh," the Witch King said.

I took a deep breath and ran in front of Théoden.

"Don't touch him," I said, because it would make me throw up if he did.

"Do not come between the Nazgul and his prey," the Witch King said.

The dragon-thing lunged at me and missed. I raised my sword and chopped off its head. Gross! The Witch King got off his dead fell beast and turned to face me, holding his mace and sword. I grabbed a shield I found on the ground and held it up.

He swung his mace, and I dodged. He swung it at my head, and I ducked. He swung again and again, and I dodged every blow. Finally, he hit my shield, which shattered. I almost screamed. It hurt!

I fell on Snowmane and dropped my sword. The Witch King reached over and picked me up by the neck.

"You fool," he said. "No Man can kill me."

But then he screamed in pain and dropped me. He fell to his knees. I knew that Merry had snuck up behind him and stabbed him. Merry was screaming and clutching his hand. I stood up and took off my helmet.

"I am no Man," I said, laughing at the epicness of that line.

I stabbed the Witch King through a hole in his helmet. I watched as he imploded with a screeching noise. Then I fell to the ground, unable to stand any more. I thought I was supposed to look for Merry now, but it wasn't worth it. I knew he would survive.

I heard a noise behind me, and turned to see the orc captain limping toward me. I crawled forward as fast as I could, wincing at the pain in my arm. I saw a sword and reached for it. As my fingers touched it, the orc raised his mace. But before he could swing, Aragorn cut his arm off as he ran by. Then he stabbed him and the orc fell. I didn't think Aragorn even knew who I was, but I was grateful.

I crawled over to where Théoden lay. He opened his eyes and reached up to stroke my cheek. I smiled at him.

"I know your face," he said. "Eówyn. My eyes darken."

"No," I said. "I'll save you."

"You already did," he said. "Eówyn. My body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my fathers. Into their mighty company. I shall not know fear or shame."

Then he took his final breath. I sadly lay down next to him and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see Aragorn standing over me, and behind him Eómer. I smiled at them. Aragorn smiled back.<p>

"Eówyn!" Eómer said joyfully.

I was helped into a room by a servant. She helped me change out of my armor and into a white nightdress. Then she helped me into a bed. After a few hours of sleeping, I walked to the window and looked out. I almost fainted when I saw Faramir looking at me. Finally I got to see my love! Erica, Hannah, and Sydney had all seen theirs, and now it was my turn. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Then I walked back to my bed and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>After a few days, I put on a blue dress and left my room. I still felt a bit unsteady on my feet. I stood in a courtyard and watched the army march toward the Black Gate. I knew my friends and sister were with them, and I wished I could join them. But I had Faramir here. I heard footsteps behind me.<p>

"The city is quiet," I said. "It's so cold."

Faramir walked up beside me, and I could barely keep from smiling.

"It's just the damp of the first spring rain," Faramir said. "I do not believe this darkness will endure."

Then he reached down and took my hand. I smiled at him. Then I put my head on his shoulder. We stood there until the army faded into the sunset.


	42. Sydney 11

After the battle, Erica, Hannah, and I used our mirror to meet up. We camped in the forest near Minas Tirith. We were close enough so that when the army marched to the Black Gate we would know and be able to join them. While we were waiting Erica and Hannah explained the Battle of the Black Gate in detail to me, so I thought I mostly understood it.

I hadn't had anything more serious than cuts and bruises, but Hannah and Erica had had worse wounds. They bound their wounds, but they weren't horribly in pain, being Elves. We mostly talked and rested while we waited. We had tried to contact Olivia a few times, but she hadn't answered.

"Why don't you try to reach Olivia again?" Hannah asked. "Erica and I are going to look for more firewood."

I nodded. I knew how worried she was about her sister. I took out my mirror.

"Olivia," I said.

To my surprise, Eówyn's face appeared.

"Sydney," she said. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Hannah and Erica are with me, and they're fine too," I said.

"That's great," she said. "Aragorn healed me, so now I'm fine. And Faramir is here!"

I laughed. "We're going to join the army when they go to the Black Gate."

"Well they're leaving today," she said.

"Then we'd better get ready," I said.

"Good luck," she replied. "Bye!"

The mirror went black. I put it away and stood up. Hannah and Erica walked back into our camp with an armful of firewood.

"Olivia's fine," I said. "And she said the army is leaving today."

"Let's go then," Erica said.

We all packed our bags and mounted our horses. It felt good to be on Beleg again, and he whinnied happily at me. We all had our cloaks on with the hoods up. We went to the edge of the woods and watched the army march out of Minas Tirith. I suddenly realized that only Aragorn, Gandalf, and Eómer, Legolas, and a guy with a flag had horses. We dismounted our horses sadly.

Erica said something in Elvish, and then said all three of their names.

"They'll stay here until we return," she said.

We joined the army at the back, where we hoped no one would notice us. Then we settled in for the walk to Mordor, and the defeat of Sauron.


	43. Erica 11

When we arrived at the Black Gate, we made our way to the front so we could hear everything that was being said. The whole army stopped and waited.

"Where are they?" I heard Pippin ask.

Then Aragorn spurred his horse forward. Gandalf with Pippin, Eómer with Merry, Legolas with Gimli, and a Man with a flag followed him.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" Aragorn yelled. "Let justice be done upon him!"

Then the Black Gate creaked open. A rider came out of the gap. I knew from the movie that he was the Mouth of Sauron.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome," he said. "Is there any here with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron; faithless, and accursed," Gandalf said. "Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband, he is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Old Greybeard," the Mouth of Sauron scoffed. "I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

He reached down and pulled out Frodo's mithril shirt. I knew that Frodo wasn't really dead, but they didn't.

"Frodo," Pippin said.

The Mouth of Sauron threw the shirt and Gandalf caught it.

"Frodo!" Pippin yelled.

"Silence," Gandalf said.

"No!" Merry yelled.

"Silence!" Gandalf shouted.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see," the Mouth of Sauron said. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did."

Aragorn walked his horse closer to the Mouth of Sauron.

"And who is this?" the Mouth of Sauron asked. "Isildur's heir. It takes more to make a King than a broken Elven blade."

I inwardly fumed at him. How dare he say that to Aragorn? But Aragorn swung his sword and sliced the Mouth of Sauron's head off. Take that.

"Guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli said.

"I do not believe it," Aragorn said angrily. "I will not."

Then the Black Gate opened more, revealing a great army of orcs marching toward us.

"Fall back!" Aragorn yelled.

The five horses galloped back to our army.

"Hold your ground!" Aragorn yelled. "Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come when the courage of Men fails! When we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship! But it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of Men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear in this good Earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

My heart pounded at his amazing speech. Go Aragorn! Every Man drew their swords in a clang of metal. I drew mine, and saw Sydney do the same and Hannah nock an arrow in her bow. Everyone with a horse let them go, and told them in Elvish to leave if they were Elven or slapped their rumps if they weren't. I guess they didn't want the horses getting hurt. The orcs rushed out and formed a circle around us. We were totally surrounded. Let the fun begin!


	44. Hannah 11

Even though I knew how the battle would turn out, I had to admit I was a bit nervous. I knew Frodo would destroy the Ring, but I was intimidated by the sight of all of the orcs surrounding us. I comforted myself by looking at Legolas' beautiful golden hair in front of me.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf," I heard Gimli grumble.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Aye," Gimli replied, sounding a bit choked up. "I could do that."

I stifled a grin. They were such good friends!

_Although_, I thought wryly_, that friendship might be easier to manage if Gimli would stop hitting on me._

"For Frodo," I heard Aragorn murmur.

He charged forward, his cape blowing behind him. Merry and Pippin yelled and bolted after him. With a deafening roar, the rest of the army surged forward. Erica and I, being Elves, easily outpaced Sydney and the rest of the Men, and we ran at the heels of Aragorn. I fired arrows as I was running, and she brandished her blade. When we reached the orcs, I slung my bow over my shoulder. I unsheathed my long blade, slashing and hacking in every direction I could.

An eerie screeching sounded overhead. Several humans stared up in horror to see the Nazgul on their winged creatures wheeling above us. They swept down and picked up Men, then dropped them from great heights. The battle raged on.

"The eagles! The eagles are coming," a Man shouted. Sure enough, a party of giant eagles were gliding overhead, attacking the fell-beasts.

Suddenly, the fell-beasts shrieked and flapped off toward Mt. Doom. _Frodo must have put the Ring on,_ I thought idly as I took an orc's head off.

A furious howling started behind me. I turned and stared in disbelief at the sight of a huge troll fighting Aragorn.

_Oh, this part_, I groaned. I had forgotten that this would happen.

The troll knocked Aragorn over, Legolas trying in vain to reach him.

A bulky orc swung a club at me, jolting me back to the battle. I dodged, wishing Frodo would hurry up and push Gollum into the volcano already.

A ground-shaking explosion rattled the armor of the Men.

_Right on cue_, I thought. The tower of the Eye collapse, sliding down into itself, and then disintegrating in an explosion of wind. The orcs bolted away from the battle ground, but before they got too far, the blast shattered the earth beneath their feet.

A victorious cheer emanated from the army, the soldier's faces shining with ecstasy… then, Mount Doom erupted in a blast of fire and lava.

The cheering died in their throats, and everyone froze for a moment. Gandalf recovered first, leaping onto one of his eagles and winging off to the summit to rescue the Hobbits. The cheering went silent, and the army stared after him.

Aragorn turned around with a determined expression. "We march back to Minas Tirith!"

With that, he strode away, followed by Legolas, Gimli, and the crying Hobbits. The others followed him back to Minas Tirith, their cries of victory drowned in apprehension


	45. Olivia 12

I was holding hands with Faramir as we watched the army return. I knew my friends would not be among them, but I hoped they were all right. The army was triumphant, but Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the Hobbits looked sad. I didn't see Gandalf anywhere.

"Should we go down?" Faramir asked.

"No," I said. "Let's wait."

He looked at me like I was a bit crazy, but stood there and looked out of the window with me. Finally I saw three winged shapes flying toward Minas Tirith. They grew larger and larger as they got closer. Faramir's grip on my hand tightened as the three eagles, one with Gandalf on it carrying Frodo, the other carrying Sam, and the other carrying nothing landed.

The Eagles gently put down the Hobbits, which appeared to be unconscious. Gandalf calmly dismounted his Eagle. He said something to them, and they flew away. The castle guards ran up to Gandalf, and Gandalf had them carry the Hobbits inside.

"I cannot believe it," Faramir said. "I am glad that Gandalf saved them. They were honorable Hobbits."

I was glad for Sydney's and Rosie's sake that they were alive, but I didn't particularly care about them.

"Let's go down and see them," I said.

Faramir nodded and followed me down to the hall. We arrived just in time to see Gandalf throw open the doors and usher the guards inside. Everyone went silent, staring at them.

"Frodo! Sam!" Pippin shouted happily.

"They're alive!" Merry said.

"Find them two rooms," Gandalf ordered. "Then have a servant attend to them."

The guards nodded and carried their burdens away. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli smiled while the Hobbits jumped up and down. Then the party really started.

As Faramir and I wandered around, I saw Gandalf talking to Aragorn.

"We'll need to have your coronation soon," Gandalf said.

"I'll have to send word to the Elves," Aragorn said.

Aragorn spotted Faramir and I and walked over.

"It's good to see you, Eówyn," he said.

I dipped my head. "You as well, Lord Aragorn."

"And Faramir," Aragorn said, shaking his hand. "It's good to see you."

I saw that Aragorn was looking at Faramir a little warily. He probably wasn't sure if Faramir would protest to Aragorn being King. After all, Faramir was technically Steward of Gondor right now.

"You as well, Lord Aragorn," Faramir said, bowing slightly.

Aragorn relaxed. Faramir took my hand and we walked away.


	46. Sydney 12

After the battle, we had returned to our camp. The horses were still there, to our relief. We were waiting for the coronation, which we were all planning on going to. I decided I would contact Olivia to tell her our plans. I took out my mirror.

"Olivia," I said.

I saw a hand reaching down, and then Olivia's face.

"Sydney!" she said. "Are you guys all right?"

"We're fine," I said. "We didn't even have to fight for very long."

"Frodo just woke up today," she said. "Sam woke up yesterday."

"Is Frodo all right?" I asked.

"He's fine," she answered. "But he's still a little weak."

"We were planning on going to the coronation," I told her. "And revealing ourselves after that scene in the movie ends. That way we won't mess anything up."

"I'll have some dresses made for you," she said. "And I'll have a servant deliver them just inside the woods."

"That sounds great," I said. "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied. "The coronation is in three days. We can meet by the water fountain in the main hall before the coronation starts."

"All right," I said. "I'll see you soon!"

"Bye!" she said.

"Bye!" I replied.

The mirror went black. I put it away. Erica and Hannah had been listening to the whole conversation with their Elven powers of hearing.

"I can't wait," Hannah said. "I'll get to see Legolas!"

"And I'll get to see Aragorn!" Erica said.

"And I'll get to see Frodo!" I said.

Hannah rolled her eyes and Erica looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't care. They had never liked Frodo, or any of the Hobbits. I didn't understand how they weren't pulled in by Frodo's big blue eyes and adorable curly hair. I sighed just thinking about him. I couldn't wait to see him again!


	47. Erica 12

We had received our dresses from a frightened-looking servant girl who had put them on a rock and run away. Then we had done our best to look good with the few tools we had.

"Stay, Asfolath, Lindir, Beleg," I said to the horses in Elvish.

Then, early in the morning, we set off for Minas Tirith. We walked all the way up to the castle and walked inside. We waited for Olivia at the fountain she had mentioned. I saw her walking toward us, smiling. She hugged us all, and even though I donn't like hugs I accepted it.

"Follow me," she said.

We followed her up to the long thing that Denethor had run off when he was on fire. It was already starting to fill with people. Olivia saw Faramir and walked over to him. Hannah and Sydney were going to try to blend into the crowd, so they left. I looked around for Elrond. I saw him talking to Elledan and Elrohir, so I walked over to them.

"Arwen," Elrond said warmly, hugging me.

"Hello, father," I said.

I saw everyone quiet down and turned to see Aragorn, followed by Gandalf and Gimli, emerge from the doors. Other Elves, including Legolas, grouped together behind Elrond to watch.

Gimli gave Gandalf the crown, and Aragorn kneeled on the steps below Gandalf. Gandalf lifted the crown up and set it on Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King," Gandalf said.

Aragorn stood up and turned around to face the crowd. Everyone cheered.

"This day does not belong to one Man, but to all," Aragorn said. "Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."

Then everyone cheered again. When the cheering died down, Aragorn started singing. I wished I had a fast forward button. When he finished, there was polite clapping. Then he, Gimli, Gandalf, and his guards walked down the aisle way between the crowds. He passed Olivia and Faramir, who bowed to him. Then he passed Eómer, who stepped out and bowed to him.

Legolas led the Elves up the aisleway. I followed him, holding a banner someone had given me. Aragorn greeted Legolas, and then looked back and saw me. We walked toward each other. He reached out and took the banner from me. I bowed to him, but he reached out and lifted my chin. Then he leaned over and kissed me. The people applauded.

Then he and I walked side by side through the crowd to where the four Hobbits stood. I knew there was a fifth Hobbit here, but I didn't want to reveal that. The Hobbits bowed to Aragorn.

"My friends," Aragorn said. "You bow to no one."

Then he got down on one knee and bowed to them. I hated to do it, but I followed his lead. The whole crowd got down on one knee. Then Aragorn rose and he and I went into the castle.


	48. Hannah 12

After Aragorn left, the crowd started to disperse. Legolas was talking to Gimli, the sunlight glinting off the tiara- sorry, circlet- he wore. I weaved through the wandering humans, making my way through them until I was standing behind Legolas. He had his back turned to me, but Gimli saw me coming and trailed off mid-sentence, raising his eyebrows. Legolas turned around and his eyes lit up.

"Mithrellas!" His face lit up, and he pulled me into a warm hug.

Gimli scowled and crossed his arms.

"You never cease to surprise me," Legolas smiled, releasing me. "Dare I ask how you ended up here?"

"Ahem, may I say you look very beautiful today, Lady Mithrellas," Gimli murmured, kissing my hand. A blush colored my cheeks pink as he dropped my hand.

"Uh, thanks," I replied awkwardly in the Common Tongue.

Legolas glared at him, taking up my other hand.

"Come on, Mithrellas, let's go for a ride." I could hear effort it took to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I think a walk would be better, my lady," Gimli grumbled.

"A ride sounds better right now," I decided. "My horse is probably getting a bit restless."

Legolas nodded, shooting the Dwarf a triumphant look. We started for the stables, while Gimli glared at our backs.

"Finally, some time alone!" Legolas said in Elvish. "I thought this would never happen!"

"Me neither," I laughed, reverting back to Sindarin as well.

"Last time I visited Arod, I didn't see any unfamiliar horses in the stable. Where's your horse?" Legolas asked.

"I left him in the woods," I explained. "He, uh, doesn't like stables much."

"Well why don't you find him while I bring Arod out?" Legolas suggested. "We can meet outside the Gates of Gondor.

"That sounds wonderful." Finally, time to actually talk, uninterrupted, with my favorite Elf!

Letting go of his hand, I bounced out of the city and into the wilderness.

"Lindir! Here, sweetheart!" I yelled, hoping the ornery horse hadn't wandered off.

To my relief, Lindir came galloping out of the woods after only a few seconds. When he halted (his hooves dangerously close to my toes, the jerk) I mounted him with a bound. A few moments later, Legolas rode Arod out of the stables. Neither of us wore tack; we didn't need it. He stopped when he saw me on his father's warhorse.

"Is that Lindir?" he asked in astonishment. Lindir snorted and pinned his ears.

"The one and only," I sighed. Legolas urged Arod up next to us and stroked the shadow-colored horse's nose.

"He is the best horse in Mirkwood's stables," Legolas murmured. "My father himself used to ride him. How did you get him?"

"I used Lady Galadriel's mirror to ask King Thranduil for a horse." I couldn't tell him that I possessed a magic mirror, that would bring up too many questions.

"Well he must really like you," Legolas smiled to himself, and then whirled Arod away. "Let's ride!"

"Where should we go?" I asked excitedly. Lindir bolted after him.

"What about into the forest?" Legolas suggested over his shoulder. "I've missed the trees."

"You read my mind," I shouted back, my horse pulling up next to my Elf's.

Legolas and I both rode in silence, allowing our steeds to stretch their legs and crack their backs (AKA going into bucking fits). After a while, I saw a little clearing with a brook.

"Whoa, Lindir," I cried. He reluctantly slowed, snapping his teeth in disappointment.

"Stop, Arod," Legolas said as I halted.

I dismounted from Lindir, allowing him to roam and graze.

Legolas jumped off Arod, ordering him to stay near Lindir. "So…what exactly have you been doing since I left Lothlorien?"

"Let's sit, and I'll tell you," I sighed.

We lazed in a patch of sunlight on the banks of the brook, so close we almost touched, and I recounted the whole story. I told him that I had not only been at the Battle of Helm's Deep, but at the Battle of Pelennor Fields and the Battle at the Black Gate.

Legolas didn't move the whole time I was talking. I supposed that as a very old Elf he had learned the art of being very still.

"So you followed me everywhere I went?" he asked when I had finished.

That wasn't strictly true, but I didn't want to tell him that I used magical mirrors to communicate with people I shouldn't even know as motivation for my travels.

"More or less." It was better than outright lying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Legolas asked. "I could have protected you."

"That would have disturbed the pl…you," I said. "You would have been distracted. And, as you can see, I didn't need you to protect me."

He smiled. "I suppose that's true."

There was a heartbeat of silence, and then he stood up briskly. "We'd better get back. I'm sure Gimli is missing your company."

We shared a smile, and then I rose and called for Lindir. The ride back to Minas Tirith was spent in jest and laughter; everything serious was left to rest.


	49. Olivia 13

After the ceremony, I walked up to Eómer.

"Sister," Eómer said, hugging me.

"I wanted to tell you that you can be the King of Rohan," I said.

"No," he protested. "King Théoden wanted you to be Queen."

"I have other plans," I said, glancing at Faramir.

Eómer still looked doubtful. "If you are sure that is what you want, I would be honored to rule in your stead."

"May you rule Rohan long," I said.

He smiled. "Goodbye, sister."

Then he turned and walked away. Many of the guests were dispersing. Then, to my surprise, I saw a servant rushing over to us.

"Lord Faramir," the servant said. "King Elessar and Lady Arwen wish to see you."

"May I come as well?" I asked.

The servant looked unsure. "I'll ask King Elessar when we arrive."

The servant led us inside the castle and to a door.

"Stay here," he said.

Then he opened the door and walked inside.

"Presenting Lord Faramir," I heard the servant say. "May Lady Eówyn also accompany him?"

"Of course," I heard Aragorn say.

The servant gestured us inside. Then he closed the door behind us. Faramir bowed and I curtsied.

"Rise and come forward," Aragorn said.

I saw Aragorn and Erica standing at the bottom of the steps that led to the throne. Erica smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Lord Faramir, I would like you to continue to be Steward of Gondor," Aragorn said.

"I would be flattered to accept," Faramir said.

"I would also like you to be the Prince of Ithilien and help me to rule over it," Aragorn said.

"Thank you, King Elessar," Faramir said. "I would be honored."

Then he bowed and I curtsied. We backed away, and the servant opened the door for us. I saw Faramir look at me with excitement.

"Congratulations," I said, hugging him.

We walked back into the hall, and I saw Legolas and Hannah walking hand in hand, followed by Gimli. I led Faramir up to them.

"And who is your friend, Legolas?" I asked.

"This is Lady Mithrellas of Lothlorien," Legolas answered. "Mithrellas, this is Lady Eówyn of Rohan."

Hannah and I both curtsied, and she winked at me.

"And who is _your_ friend, Lady Eówyn?" Gimli asked

"This is Prince Faramir of Ithilien," I said proudly. "Faramir, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

Faramir, Gimli, and Legolas bowed.

"We just got back from a ride," Hannah said.

"I wish Windfola was still alive," I said sadly.

Faramir squeezed my hand and looked sympathetically at me.

"But we must be going," I said.

Faramir and I walked away. We walked and talked together until night fell and we had to separate for a short while.


	50. Sydney 13

After the ceremony ended, I saw Frodo talking to Sam, Merry, and Pippin. I walked over to them, taking a deep breath. Sam saw my coming, and he glared at me. Then Frodo turned around. I felt my heart leap as he saw me, and his big beautiful eyes widened in surprise.

"Elanor!" he said.

He ran up to me and hugged me.

"Elanor Banks?" Pippin asked in confusion.

I remembered that he hadn't been with Merry when I went to Edoras.

"Good to see you again, Elanor," Merry said.

Sam didn't say anything, but just looked sulky.

"Why are you here?" Frodo asked.

"It's a long story," I said. "Why don't we take a walk?"

Frodo nodded. He took my hand and we walked away from the other Hobbits. I told him that a friend had given me an Elven horse, and that I had ridden him in the Battle of Pelennor Fields and the Battle at the Black Gate.

"So you went with the Rohirrim like Merry?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I went to Rohan after I visited you in Osgiliath."

Frodo nodded. "That was very brave of you."

I blushed.

"I need to talk to King Elessar," Frodo said. "Do you want to come?"

I nodded. Frodo led me inside the castle. He walked up to a servant.

"I wish to speak to King Elessar," Frodo said.

The servant nodded. "Right this way."

He led us to a door.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Frodo Baggins and Elanor Banks," Frodo answered.

"Stay here," the servant said.

He opened the door and walked inside.

"Presenting Frodo Baggins and Elanor Banks of the Shire," I heard the servant say.

Then he gestured for us to enter. Frodo and I walked in. He bowed and I curtsied.

"Rise and come forward," Aragorn said.

I looked up and saw Aragorn and Erica standing at the foot of the stairs that led to the throne. Erica smiled at me, and Aragorn smiled at Frodo.

"Another Hobbit?" Aragorn asked.

I sighed. Is this what everyone was going to say when they saw me?

"She and I were very close in the Shire," Frodo said. "She heard that I was here and decided to come."

Aragorn smiled. "Hobbits will continue to surprise me. But what can I do for you, Frodo?"

"The other Hobbits and I have been talking, and we have decided we would like to leave for the Shire tomorrow," Frodo said. "We miss it very much."

Aragorn nodded. "I understand that you must miss your home. I shall make sure everything you need for the journey is prepared."

"Thank you," Frodo said.

Then he bowed again and I curtsied. We backed away and exited the room. A glance out the window told me that it was late.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Frodo said.

Then he kissed me, and, my head reeling, I went to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I found a beautiful dress and traveling cloak outside my door. I put them on and walked to the stables. Aragorn, Erica, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Olivia, Faramir, Hannah, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf were waiting just outside the stables.<p>

"I have a parting gift for you, Elanor," Erica said.

She said something in Elvish, and Beleg walked out of the stables. I ran over to him and rubbed his nose.

"You mean I can keep him?" I asked.

Erica nodded. "I'm sure my father won't object."

"Thank you," I said.

"And this is my parting gift for the other Hobbits," Aragorn said.

A groom led out four beautiful ponies.

"Thank you," Frodo said.

Then Aragorn embraced each of the Hobbits in turn.

"I shall miss you," Aragorn said.

A groom helped me onto Beleg, and the Hobbits mounted their ponies. I looked in sadness at my friends. I wished I could hug them one more time, but we weren't supposed to know each other. I knew we would not meet for a long time, if ever.

But I clucked to Beleg and followed the Hobbits as we rode back to the Shire, our home.


	51. Erica 13

I had told Aragorn after his coronation that I had fought in the Battle of Pelennor Fields and the Battle at the Black Gate. He had taken it well, saying that I was brave and not commenting on it after that.

We were having a builder work on the throne room, because I didn't have a throne to sit on, unless I wanted to sit in the Steward's throne. But Aragorn had refused to sit in his throne until I had one that was equal to his. He was so sweet.

I had been sad to see Sydney leave, but I knew she was with the person she truly loved. I still didn't understand how she could love Frodo. He was stupid and had hairy feet. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw the servant come in.

"Presenting Lords Elrond, Elledan, and Elrohir of Rivendell and Gandalf the White," he said.

They all came in and bowed, and then walked forward.

"We are going back to Rivendell," Elrond said.

"And I am going with them," Gandalf said.

I ran forward and hugged Elrond.

"Goodbye, Arwen," he said.

"I'll miss you, father," I said.

"Goodbye, sister," Elrohir said.

"Goodbye," Elledan said.

"Goodbye, both of you," I said.

Then I stepped back so I was by Aragon's side once again. He grabbed my hand.

"Goodbye to you all," Aragorn said. "May your journey be safe."

They all left the room.

"Are you all right?" Aragorn asked.

I nodded. "I'll miss them."

Aragorn held me close. After a while, I pulled away and smiled at him.

Aragorn smiled back. "Let's go eat some lunch, I'm starving."

I followed him to the hall where we sat down at a table. A servant brought us food. I picked up my fork and stabbed a piece of lettuce in my salad. It moved! There was a frog in my salad! I screamed and jumped backward. Aragorn could barely stay on his chair he was laughing so hard.

I glared at him and primly sat down as a servant carried the frog outside. The cook ran out, looking flustered.

"I am so sorry,my Queen," the cook said. "Lord Elledan and Elrohir told me they wanted to prepare your salad today, as a parting gift for you."

I should've know they wouldn't leave without one last joke. Aragorn's laughter finally died away, and he sat there, breathing hard and snorting.

"I need a new salad," I said to the cook.

She nodded and carried away my old one. She came back with another one, and set it down. I cautiously poked at it. When nothing happened, I took a bite. We ate the rest of the meal in silence. Whenever Aragorn would snort, I would glare at him. I wanted to forget this ever happened, but I didn't think he would let me.


	52. Hannah 13

Legolas, Gimli, and I were touching up the gardens of the castle. They needed a lot of care, and Legolas and I were trying to go places that Dwarves wouldn't like. Unfortunately, Gimli managed to find us wherever we went-tower, hall, courtyard, or garden.

The Dwarf didn't care for the plants, but he still followed us as we walked around, even going so far as to make an attempt at weeding.

"Mithrellas," Legolas murmured under his breath as Gimli sweated over a stubborn dandelion. "I was just wondering if… perhaps… you would want to come to Mirkwood with me?"

"I would be honored, Legolas," I squeaked. The Dwarf glanced over at us, but otherwise kept tugging at his weed.

Legolas smiled brightly. "Good! I've spent so long away from the forest. I can't wait to return! And it would be a much happier homecoming if you were there with me."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Gimli rose and waddled towards us.

"I have decided to go to the Dwarf cities," Gimli sighed. "I leave this afternoon."

Legolas' mouth dropped open in dismay. After a moment, he closed his mouth and nodded sadly. "I shall miss you, my friend."

"And I shall miss you," Gimli snuffled gruffly, his eyes suspiciously bright.

Turning to me, he took my hand. "I shall miss you as well, my fair Elf maiden."

I blushed. "And I you, Gimli."

I hoped he wasn't going to ask for a hair off my head like he did with Galadriel. That would be extremely awkward. However, he simply squeezed my hand and let it drop.

"I had planned to leave today as well. Come, let's go and tell King Elessar." Legolas turned away from the gardens, and I followed at his side; the Dwarf pushed in between us. I inwardly rolled my eyes, but did not protest.

I walked in between Gimli and Legolas as they enter the castle.

"Fetch King Elessar. We wish to speak with him," Legolas said to a servant.

"Wait here." Then human slipped inside the throne room and shut the door, though I could hear what he was saying with my Elven hearing.

"Presenting Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Gimli son of Gloin, and Lady Mithrellas of Lothlorien," the servant announced. The King replied, but his low voice was muffled by the walls.

The human opened the door and beckoned us in.

I curtsied, Legolas bowing his head and touching his heart, and Gimli nodding in greeting.

"Rise and come forward," the King called.

I straightened to see Aragorn and Erica standing hand in hand at the bottom of the steps that led to the throne.

"Welcome, friends," Aragorn said warmly. "What is it that brings you here?"

"Mithrellas and I are leaving for Mirkwood this evening," Legolas explained.

"And I shall depart for the Dwarf Cities," Gimli added.

"So soon? I had hoped you would stay longer. I will miss you, my friends," he sighed. "May you all go with the goodwill of Men. Farewell."

Erica smiled at me, and I sadly returned it.

Aragorn embraced Gimli and Legolas, then the three of us bowed (Well, I curtsied. Obviously.) and left the hall.

"We should go pack. Should we meet in the stables before they serve dinner?" Legolas suggested.

I nodded, as did Gimli. Returning to my room, I packed my mirror, some dresses, my bow and arrows, and my dagger. I realized that Sydney had never given me my other dagger back, but it didn't matter. She could have it; hopefully it would remind her of me. After I had finished, I donned my traveling cloak and hurried out of my room. I waved to Olivia and Faramir on my way down the hallway.

"Legolas and I are leaving for Mirkwood," I explained sorrowfully.

She hugged me. "I'll miss you."

Faramir looked mildly surprised, but didn't say anything. I didn't blame him; not many people in Gondor even knew that we knew each other. I disentangled myself from her embrace and continued to the stables with my bag.

Legolas was waiting for me with Arod and Lindir, to my surprise.

"What are you doing in here?" I cried, glancing around the stalls. Thankfully, there were no humans that looked like they had been mauled by a horse.

"I brought him in here for you," he smiled.

"Oh, why thank you!" I giggled at Lindir's pinned ears and bared teeth.

We mounted and rode through the city gates, heading north to Mirkwood. We joked and laughed, though I knew we were both sad to leave our friends behind.


	53. Olivia 14

I sighed as I watched Hannah and Legolas ride away. It seemed that all of my friends were leaving me. Only Erica would stay here. Faramir heard my sigh. He took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Lady Eówyn and Prince Faramir," a servant said. "King Elessar wishes to see you."

We followed the servant to the throne room.

"Presenting Lady Eówyn of Rohan and Prince Faramir of Ithilien," the servant announced.

Faramir bowed and I curtsied.

"I wish you to go to Emyn Arnen, Faramir" Aragorn said. "As the Steward, you should have the home of the Stewards. I have already sent servants to make it ready. You may go wherever you wish, Eówyn."

Faramir's eyes shone. "Thank you so much, King Elessar. I shall go there tomorrow."

Aragorn nodded.

Faramir turned to me. "Will you go with me, Eówyn?"

I nodded. "I would love to."

"Then it is decided," Aragorn said. "You shall both leave tomorrow morning. When I need your services as Steward, Faramir, I will send a messenger for you."

Faramir nodded. "Of course, my lord."

Faramir bowed and I curtsied. Then we walked out of the throne room. I looked out of a window and saw that night had fallen.

"I am tired," I said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Faramir said.

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Then, my head spinning, I went to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I packed my dresses, mirror, and sword. Then I walked down to the stables where Faramir and Erica were waiting. I hugged Erica.<p>

"I know you need a horse, but we actually don't have any," Erica said apologetically. "The war took most of our horses. I'm sorry."

"You can ride with me if you wish," Faramir said shyly.

"I'd love to," I replied.

The grooms readied Faramir's horse, Baranor. Then they helped Faramir and me onto him. I grabbed onto Faramir's waist and Baranor trotted down the streets. The people cheered for or waved at Faramir as he passed.

We arrived in Emyn Arnen after one day, which was where all the Stewards of Gondor had lived in the days of the King. It was very beautiful, and we had it all to ourselves besides the servants. Faramir had never been there before, as Denethor and his mother had lived in Minas Tirith since there was no King.

He and I smiled at each other as we walked into the stone castle. It was huge! We walked past room after room of beautiful furniture and expensive-looking paintings and rugs. Then we saw the library. We ran in and separated, both looking through the endless shelves of books. I knew we had found the place where we would be spending a lot of time. We both found a book and settled down on a window seat together, our shoulders brushing as we read quietly.


	54. Sydney 14

Finally, after so long traveling, we rode into the Shire. Merry and Pippin had become my friends on the long journey, and even Sam had warmed up to me. I felt awkward riding on a big horse behind four ponies. We attracted many stares, and a few glares.

We parted with the promise to meet that night at the Green Dragon for dinner. Beleg trotted toward my house, a sight that I hadn't seen for too long. I jumped off of him and walked inside. I walked through the familiar rooms, drinking in the sight of my old life.

I changed out of my traveling clothes into a brown dress. Then I carefully unpacked my bag. I pulled out a sheath and realized I still had Hannah's dagger. I hoped she wouldn't mind. I carefully hung it on a nail in the wall; a reminder of the days of war.

* * *

><p>That night, I walked to the Green Dragon. I saw Rosie, but she was too busy cleaning mugs to notice anything else. Frodo and Sam were sitting opposite from each other at a table. I sat next to Frodo. Merry and Pippin arrived soon, and Merry sat on the other side of Frodo while Pippin sat next to Sam. After a while of sitting in awkward silence, Frodo stood up.<p>

"I'll go get some ales," he said.

He walked away, and soon returned holding five mugs. He set them down and then sat down. After more awkward silence, we all raised our mugs and toasted, then took a drink. I saw Sam spot Rosie, and a determined look came into his eyes. He took a swig of ale, and then stood up and walked over to her.

Merry and Pippin exchanged looks with raised eyebrows, and Frodo laughed. A short while later, Sam came back and sat down again, looking triumphant.

"I asked Rosie to marry me and she said yes," Sam said.

There were congratulations and pats on the back from Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. After hours of eating and drinking, we said goodnight and left. I walked with Frodo for a short while alone, as our houses were close. When the lane divided, I turned to go right.

"Wait," Frodo said.

I turned to face him.

Frodo took my hands. He looked nervous.

"Sam inspired me," he said.

Then he got down on one knee. "Elanor Banks, will you marry me?"

I couldn't breathe. Frodo looked up at me with his adorable blue eyes.

"Yes," I squeaked.

Frodo beamed at me. He stood up and kissed me. Then he pulled away and walked down the lane. I could barely walk straight as I made my way to my house. I collapsed into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, I sat with Frodo, Sam, and Rosie in Bag End. We had decided to have a double wedding. We sent out invitations to as many Hobbits as we could think of. We spent the whole day planning. We set the day for two months. Sam wanted it to be earlier, but I insisted. I wanted there to be time for my friends to get here.<p>

* * *

><p>That night at my house, I used the mirror to contact my friends and invite them to my wedding. They readily agreed and congratulated me. I couldn't wait for my wedding!<p> 


	55. Erica 14

After agreeing to attend Sydney's wedding, I had told Aragorn. To my surprise, he had wanted to go with me. Aragorn had sent word to Faramir, at my request, and Faramir and Olivia had agreed to accompany us. Asfolath had been happy to run again. Aragorn had ridden Brego, and Faramir and Olivia had taken turns riding on Baranor.

Now we had finally arrived in the Shire, complete with Aragorn's entourage of servants and guards. He had wanted to travel with just a few guards, but that was nearly impossible since he was King. We had stayed the previous night in Bree, since we didn't want to be sweaty and dirty when we arrived.

We were greeted by a nervous Mayor of the Shire, and escorted to the Party Tree where Sam, Rosie, Frodo, and Elanor were getting married. I managed to escape from Aragorn's entourage and I walked around, putting on my best haughty look. Many Hobbits who saw me tripped or stood there staring. Clearly many of them had never seen an Elf before. I saw Frodo and Sam walking up to me.

"Lady Arwen," Frodo said in surprise. "I am honored."

"King Elessar and I could not miss your wedding, Frodo and Sam," I said, though I actually could, and gladly.

Sam just looked at me in awe, his mouth hanging open.

"Where are Elanor and Rosie?" I asked.

"They're in that tent," Frodo said, pointing to a small green tent. "They don't want us to see them until the wedding."

"King Elessar is over there," I said, pointing. "I am sure he would be very happy to see you both."

Frodo nodded, and pulled Sam away. There was no way I could fit in the tent, so I wandered around. I saw Faramir and Olivia talking to Merry and Pippin. That wasn't surprising, as Olivia had gotten close to Merry and Faramir had gotten close to Pippin. I also saw that Hannah and Legolas had just arrived. Hannah looked around in barely concealed disgust at the Hobbits that were gathering around her, looking at her in wonder. I saw she had her dagger out and was stroking it.

I laughed, and walked back to Aragorn's side. He smiled at me and we took a place among the Hobbits beginning to line up on either side of a white rug that led to an arbor covered in flowers. Frodo and Sam stood side by side underneath it in front of the Mayor.

Then the crowd oohed as Rosie and Sydney walked down the aisle. They both had white dresses on. Rosie had a crown of white flowers in her hair and held a bouquet of white flowers. Sydney had blue flowers in her hair and held a bouquet of blue flowers.

They walked down until they reached Sam and Frodo. Then they took their lovers' hand and turned to face the Mayor. The Mayor performed the ceremony, and then the two couples kissed. Everyone cheered.

After the ceremony, I walked up to Sydney and congratulated her.

"Thanks," she said, her face glowing. "Frodo gave me this."

She pointed to a necklace she was wearing. It was a tiny tree, carved out of emerald. The detail was stunning.

"It is beautiful," I said.

She smiled. "It was Bilbo's. He got it from the Dwarves."

As much as I hated Dwarves, I had to admit they had talent. And I couldn't help but think of my own wedding. Aragorn hadn't asked yet. In the books, Aragorn and Arwen had waited 60 years before they got married. I really hoped I wouldn't have to wait for that long.


	56. Hannah 14

I muffled a shriek of happiness as we came into sight of Thranduil's palace. It was a relief to get away from the stupid, rude Hobbits, even though I was happy for Sydney.

At last, I was home! Or at least, what I hoped would come to be home.

We dismounted outside the gate to the castle, and a groom came and took Lindir and Arod away, looking like he had seen a ghost.

Legolas took my hand and we walked through the gates and into Thranduil's palace. I still couldn't believe how beautiful it was; the Elves had transformed it into a well-decorated stronghold. He led me though halls, into the Mirkwood throne room. Thranduil was seated there, a crown of woodland plants woven into a crown on his head. He stood when we entered, the normally stern expression melting into a softer one. He stepped forward, pulling his son into a warrior's embrace.

"Welcome," he cried. "How was your journey?"

"It was quite enjoyable," Legolas answered. "Ai, father, it is good to be back!"

"It is good to have you back, ion-nin! And Lady Mithrellas, it is a pleasure to see you in person." Thranduil shot me a look, and then clapped. "Galion! Take my son and his guest to the dining hall! I am sure they are hungry from their long journey."

"That sounds wonderful, father." Legolas turned to me. "Go with Galion, Mithrellas. I must speak with my father. I will be along in a moment."

I nodded.

Galion approached me and bowed respectfully. "This way, my lady."

I followed Galion away, wondering what Legolas needed to talk to Thranduil about. They were probably catching up on the political happenings of the forest.

Galion called another servant to take my bag, and gave me a few minutes to change into a new dress. After that, he took me to the dining hall, where a mouthwatering aroma wafted from a table full of food. I was taking a seat just as Legolas hurried in and joined me.

We ate quickly, not speaking much. I tried to start a conversation, but he seemed to be nervous about something and wasn't very willing to talk. On the bright side, the food tasted as good as it smelled, and the dinner passed quickly.

"Let's walk," he whispered, taking my hand and rising from his seat. Concerned, I nodded and walked by his side.

We wandered out into the forest, not really going anywhere in particular. Legolas kept shooting me strange looks, which I tried to ignore. I figured that whatever was bothering him, he would talk about it in his own time. However, when he remained silent, I decided to give him a small push.

"Is something bothering you, Legolas?" I asked gently.

"Mithrellas, you are witty and charming and beautiful. I love you, and I want you to be with me for the rest of my life." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

I stared at him, overwhelmed. Was he, the Elf-prince of Mirkwood, really asking me to marry him? I didn't even have to think about it!

"Yes," I squeaked.

Laughing joyfully, he leapt to his feet and kissed me. I felt fireworks going off in my head.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," he chuckled, and then sighed. "We must get back."

"Why?" I asked, disappointed.

"To tell my father that you accepted, of course," Legolas declared. "Come on, let's run."

He tugged on my hand and we flew, our hands still linked.

"Father!" Legolas shouted as we entered the cave and turned into the library. "Mithrellas said yes!"

Thranduil looked up from the map he was studying and grinned. "I had hoped you would, Mithrellas."

"Thank you, King Thranduil," I blushed.

"I am truly happy for you two, but before you can start preparations, we must ask Lady Galadriel for her permission," Thranduil said, shooting Legolas an I-told-you-so look. "You are, after all, a Lothlorien Elf, and the sister of one of her best generals. She would want to be consulted about this. I will contact her on my mirror."

With that, the King swept off to his quarters to speak with the Lady. Legolas and I browsed through the books collected throughout the ages.

_I would love to read these one day_, I thought, marveling at the titles of the old tomes.

After a few minutes, Thranduil came back with a triumphant grin. "She gave you her permission, and her blessing. Come, we must plan your wedding! You must have a grand ceremony, as is fitting for the Prince of Mirkwood and his bride!"

For the rest of the day, we planned our wedding. Thranduil gave us the best of everything Mirkwood had to offer, sharing advice and perspective where it was needed. He was suspiciously passionate about it; the way he acted made me wonder if his whole angry King personality was all for show.

For a few days, Legolas and Thranduil conspired about the guest list. I didn't know any Elves in Mirkwood, so I couldn't help much, though I put in a few suggestions here and there.

"Is there anyone you'd like to send an invitation to, Mithrellas?" Legolas asked during the second day of planning.

I thought for a moment. "Saeros and his family… The rest, I'll send word to myself."

Thranduil looked at me a bit oddly, but didn't comment. "I'll put the Lothlorien Elves on the guest list, then."

Later that evening, I told my friends the good news using my mirror.

"I'll drag Aragorn along again," Erica grinned when I told her.

"I've always wanted to see Mirkwood," Olivia giggled.

"I'll have to see if Frodo, Sam, and Rosie want to come," Sydney cried excitedly. "Maybe even Merry and Pippin."

I cringed at the thought of all those annoying Hobbits in Mirkwood, but kept up a brave face and agreed. With any luck, Thranduil would lock them in the dungeon like he did to Bilbo. Hey, a girl can dream, right?


	57. Olivia 15

I shivered a little as we entered the edge of Mirkwood. It was a little creepy, but we were staying well away from Dol Guldur. Aragorn's guards had their weapons out, and his servants huddled closer together. We cautiously followed the road, jumping at every noise. Finally, an Elf appeared from the trees.

"This way for the wedding," he said, looking at us disdainfully.

We followed him to a beautiful, sunlit clearing where many Elves stood in small groups chatting.

"I'll take your horses," the Elf said.

We all dismounted. The Elf said something in Elvish. Asfolath walked forward right away, but Brego took some encouraging from Aragorn. Baranor, however, just stood there. The Elf walked forward and grabbed his reign, glaring at Faramir and I like it was our fault.

I brushed off my dress and looked around for Hannah. I was pretty sure she would be getting ready, but I wanted to make sure. I didn't see her, but I did see Legolas and another Elf approaching us.

"King Elessar and Lady Arwen," the other Elf said.

Then he said something in Elvish, to which Aragorn and Erica responded. But I heard Aragorn say "Thranduil". This must be Legolas' father. He did look a lot like Legolas.

Legolas and Aragorn did the Elf-hand-clasp-thing. Then Thranduil caught sight of Faramir and me and said something in Elvish. When we didn't respond, he switched to the Common Tongue.

"You are no Elves," Thranduil repeated.

"Eówyn," Legolas said. "Welcome."

"Thank you, Legolas," I said. "This is Prince Faramir of Ithilien, Steward of Gondor."

"Welcome to Mirkwood," Thranduil said.

Then Thranduil and Legolas walked off. I noticed Gimli standing off by himself and looking around untrustingly. The Elves all gave him a wide berth and acted like he wasn't there. I wondered what Legolas had had to do to get Thranduil to allow him here.

The Elf that had led us here came into the clearing, followed by Sydney, Frodo, Rosie, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. The Elf had a hard time taking all of their ponies. The Elves turned up their noses at the small newcomers. Legolas, however, rushed over to the Hobbits.

"Welcome, friends," he said warmly.

Thranduil walked over. "Who are you?"

Frodo stepped forward. "I am Frodo Baggins. This is my wife, Elanor Baggins. That is Samwise Gamgee and his wife, Rosie Gamgee. And that is Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took."

Thranduil looked a bit overwhelmed by all of the Hobbits. "Welcome to Mirkwood. And did you say you name was Baggins?"

"Father…" Legolas began.

"I'm the nephew and heir of Bilbo Baggins," Frodo said boldly, staring Thranduil in the eye.

Thranduil's eyes narrowed.

"These are mine and Mithrellas' guests, father," Legolas said. "Let the past be forgotten."

Thranduil nodded slightly and walked away, with Legolas behind him. I waved at Sydney and she waved back. I could never get over how cute she was as a Hobbit.

Finally all the guests arrived and we lined up on either side of an aisleway. Thranduil and Legolas stood side by side under an arbor of leaves. Everyone was silent as Hannah walked down the aisle. Her dress was dark green, and she had a crown of leaves on her head. Legolas took her hand, and they turned to face Thranduil. He said something in Elvish, and then they kissed. Everyone cheered. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Congratulations!" I said.

She beamed at me. "Thanks."

Thranduil walked over. He said something in Elvish to Hannah, and then two cougars and Lindir walked in. Hannah gasped. She stroked each animal. The cougars were apparently trained, though they gave the Hobbits a fright when they walked in. Then Legolas walked up to Hannah and gave her two sheaths. She pulled out a dagger, inscribed with Elvish runes. Hannah hugged Legolas.

Merry and Pippin headed for the Elven wine, and then the party really began.


	58. Sydney 15

I woke up and got dressed. The place beside me on the bed was empty, as usual. Frodo had been waking up early and staying up late to write his book. It was annoying, but I understood how important it was to him. I walked into the kitchen and made some breakfast.

"Frodo!" I called. "Breakfast is ready!"

"I will be there soon!" he yelled back.

I put out a plate for him, but I doubted that he would come. He usually only ate two or three meals a day, which was unheard of for a Hobbit. I ate by myself and tried not to feel alone. After breakfast, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Sam standing there.

"Sam," I said warmly. "Come in."

Sam had warmed up to me since he had come back. I think Rosie had something to do with that, but it was good to get to know the person that Frodo had knew so well.

"I came to invite you and Mr. Frodo to our house for tea," Sam said. "Rosie insisted."

"I'll have to ask Frodo," I said. "I'll go get him."

I hoped that this invitation would force Frodo to take a break from his book, for a few hours at least. I walked into Frodo's study.

"Frodo," I said.

"I willl eat breakfast later, Elanor," Frodo said without looking up.

"Sam's here," I said. "He invited us to tea."

Frodo looked up. "I am very busy."

"Frodo Baggins," I said sternly. "You are going to this tea if I have to drag you to it."

Frodo sighed. "Very well."

He got up and put on his coat. I walked back into the hall where Sam was waiting.

"He says he'll go," I said.

Sam smiled. "If he hadn't I had instructions from Rosie to go in there and drag him out."

I laughed. "I almost had to do that."

Frodo walked into the hall. "Sam, it is good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Frodo," Sam said.

Frodo opened the door and we walked outside. We walked in a companionable silence toward Sam and Rosie's house. It had been Gaffer's, who had sadly died a few months ago. Sam opened the door and Elanor toddled toward him. They had named her after me, which I thought was really sweet. Sam picked her up and kissed her.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

Rosie walked out of the house. "Frodo! I can't believe you're finally out of Bag End. Did Sam have to drag you here?"

Frodo laughed. "Not quite."

We all walked inside and sat around the table. Rosie served us tea and sandwiches.

"So do you miss your house, Elanor?" Rosie asked. "It was very nice."

"Bag End is nicer," I replied. "And I don't really have any fond memories of living there, since I was alone."

"Well I definitely don't miss my house," Rosie said. "It was no treasure. And this house is nice enough for me. After all, Gaffer's grandfather owned it."

We talked until Elanor jumped out of Sam's lap and ran into the next room.

"I'll go get her," Rosie said.

She came back a few minutes later holding Elanor.

"Well it's time for Elanor's nap," Rosie said.

Taking her hint, I stood up. "Thank you for having us."

"Come again soon," Sam said.

Frodo and I walked hand in hand in the late afternoon light back to Bag End. When we got there, Frodo walked back to his study. I sighed, but hoped that the book would be finished soon and he would have time for me again.


	59. Erica 15

The throne was finally completed! It felt great to be able to sit next to Aragorn and look down on his subjects together. I technically didn't have any title, but Aragorn treated me like I was Queen. Sometimes Faramir would sit in the Steward's throne below us, calling up memories of Denethor and his craziness. But Faramir was far from crazy and he gave very good advice.

Today, however, Faramir wasn't there. There was a line of subjects (as usual) that all wanted Aragorn's advice. The woman that was speaking now was very dirty. I was glad our thrones were high enough that when she curtsied we didn't get spewed with dirt. The servants weren't so lucky though, and I could see them wincing as dirt flew onto their liveries.

"My pig was killed, King Elessar," the woman said. "By dogs that roam the streets. I want all the dogs in Minas Tirith locked up or killed."

"Yes, of course," Aragorn said distractedly.

I sighed. He had been distracted all day.

"Do you not think that is a bit rash?" I asked Aragorn gently. "Maybe we should just compensate her for the pig."

"Oh, yes," Aragorn said bashfully. "Sorry."

He turned to the woman. "You shall be paid the current price of one pig. And I shall tell my guards to be on the lookout for stray dogs."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," the woman said.

She curtsied and walked away.

"It is noon, Your Highness," a servant said.

"Noon!" Aragorn said, jumping up. "Arwen, would you like to go on a horse ride? We could have a picnic lunch."

"That sounds very enjoyable," I said. "I'll just go change."

I walked to my room, and my servant helped me into a riding dress. Then I walked down to the stables. Asfolath was ready, and stood next to Brego. Aragorn and I were helped on by grooms.

"So where should we go?" I asked.

"It is a surprise," Aragorn answered.

Aragorn and I both told our horses to trot. We trotted down the streets, followed by two guards on their horses. The people cheered to see their King. After we went through the gate, we rode into the nearest forest, where we both felt more comfortable. After a while, Aragorn halted Brego. He dismounted and helped me off.

"Stay, Asfolath, Brego," he said.

Brego was almost completely trained in Elvish commands. Aragorn took my hand and led me through the woods. The guards followed at a distance. Aragorn leaned close to me.

"Let us see if we can lose the guards," he said, smiling at me.

I nodded, glad that I had worn a green riding dress. Aragorn, using his Ranger training, and I, using my Elf skills, melted into the trees. We walked silently side by side, ducking behind trees. I heard the guards calling, but soon it faded away.

"We lost them," I said, laughing.

Then I gasped in surprise. We had emerged into a beautiful sunlit meadow, filled with flowers.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe.

Aragorn took my hands and looked me in the eyes. Then he got down on one knee.

"Arwen Undomiel," he said. "Will you marry me?"

I just stood there staring at him, in shock.

"Yes," I managed to choke out.

He stood up and kissed me. I kissed him back, and we stood there for a few minutes.

"Our wedding will have to be a public affair, but I wanted this to be just the two of us," Aragorn said.

"We should probably find the guards," I said.

We found them soon enough, and they ran up to us, panting. Then they kneeled before us.

"My lord, we have failed you," one of them said.

"No," Aragorn said. "I wanted some time alone with Arwen, so I could propose to her."

"This is wonderful news, my lord," a guard said.

"Here is some coin for your trouble," Aragorn said, handing each of the guards a small bag.

"Thank you, my lord," the guards said.

Then we rode home, knowing our secret wouldn't be secret for long.


	60. Hannah 15

I stared in awe at the huge crowds flooding the spear-shaped courtyard in Minas Tirith; there were almost as many people here for the King and Arwen's wedding as there were at Aragorn's coronation. There was a shining white rug laid down leading to a stone arbor. Inside the castle, there was table after table laden with top-notch, delectable-looking food.

Commoners crowded the sixth level of the city, trying to get a glance at the party. They held several smaller, but more rowdy parties of their own. Legolas and I searched for Olivia, and spotted her talking to Sydney, who was next to Rosie's two children. I shuddered and walked away; I would have to talk to her later.

Legolas caught sight of Gimli and started towards him, waving. I followed him, sighing.

"Legolas," Gimli bellowed at us, swinging a mug of ale. "And the fair Mithrellas."

"It is good to see you again," Legolas chuckled, avoiding the splashing from the Dwarf's drink.

"Haven't you met any pretty Dwarf women yet, Gimli?" I asked teasingly.

"None as fair as you, my lady," Gimli grumbled, blushing under his beard.

"So are you saying that Elves are better than Dwarves?" Legolas snipped teasingly.

"Certainly not," Gimli puffed, turning red. "I was merely pointing out Mithrellas' beauty."

Gimli, still muttering under his breath, turned and waddled away. Legolas and I exchanged a look and laughed.

A few minutes later, the ceremony was beginning. There was a murmuring as Aragorn stood underneath the arbor next to Gandalf, looking regal in his crown and cape. Erica strode proudly down the aisle, her glittering train carried by three women. She wore a beautiful snow-white dress and held a bouquet of scarlet flowers.

She took Aragorn's hand and they turned to face Gandalf. He said the right words, and pronounced them man and wife. They kissed, and everyone cheered riotously. Aragorn took a beautiful, delicate crown with green and white jewels from a servant.

"I do not only want you to be my wife, Arwen," Aragorn announced. "I want you to be my Queen. This crown has emeralds to remind you of your Elven past and diamonds to remind you of your future as the Queen of Minas Tirith."

Then he gently placed the crown on her head. The crowd went wild, and everyone gathered around the couple to offer their congratulations. Legolas and I followed, making our way to the front of the mob.

"Congratulations," I shouted over the noise.

"May you have many happy days," Legolas added.

As we were backing away, I felt a tiny hand touch my dress and flinched away. There was a Hobbit child there! Sam quickly picked her up.

"Begging your pardon, my lady," Sam grumbled in that infernal way of his.

I tried to conceal a cold glare as he turned to Erica.

"Rosie and I wanted to give you something special." Sam blushed, and then continued in a rush. "This is our first-born, Elanor. We'd like to give her to you to raise, Queen Arwen."

I almost laughed to see how hard Erica fought to smile. Almost.

"Thank you," she breathed through clenched teeth.

Sam handed her Elanor. Erica took the child awkwardly, holding her a small distance away. When Sam and Rosie left, Erica immediately handed off the child to a servant, brushing off her dress. Erica saw my broad grin, and made a face at me. Erica hated children as much as I did, and hated Hobbits even more. I thanked the Valar I didn't have to deal with a stupid Hobbit child. I'd rather have cougars than a child any day of the week.


	61. Olivia 16

"Eówyn," Faramir said, walking into the library where I was reading a book about broken bones. "Let us go to Rohan."

"But why?" I asked in surprise.

"I know how much you love it," Faramir replied. "You saw the place where I was raised, so I should see the place where you were raised."

I dropped my book and hugged him. "Thank you so much. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you get packed," Faramir answered, smiling.

I ran up to my room and had a servant pack for me while I changed into a riding dress. I packed my mirror and ran out of my room. Faramir was waiting in the stables with Baranor, who was already tacked up. Faramir got on and then a groom helped me up behind him. We led a mule for our luggage.

We arrived at Edoras days later. The people recognized me and waved or muttered to each other. We let a groom take Baranor and the mule and walked to the door of the Golden Hall. Faramir looked in wonder at its golden embossment.

"Lady Eówyn," a guard said, bowing formally. "We have been expecting you."

I looked questioningly at Faramir.

"I contacted King Eómer," he said.

Then the guards opened the doors and I looked with joy at the familiar Hall. Eómer strode toward me and wrapped me in a hug. I noticed that he looked very kingly.

"Eówyn," he said happily. "It is good to see you again."

I curtsied. "And you, King Eómer."

A woman walked up to Faramir and hugged him. I was surprised. How did Faramir know anyone here? And she didn't look like she was from Rohan, she had dark brown hair.

"Faramir," the lady said, smiling warmly at him.

"Lothiriel," Faramir said warmly. "It is good to see you again."

"This is my wife, Lothiriel," Eómer said, noting my confusion. "She is Faramir's cousin."

"We met a few times when we were children," Faramir informed me.

Then Lothiriel walked up to me and curtsied. "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Eówyn."

I curtsied back. "And you, Queen Lothiriel."

"Thank you for having us," Faramir said.

"It is my pleasure," Eómer said. "It is good to see my sister again."

We sat and ate dinner. There was much laughing and talking. I wanted to know all the Rohan news and Lothiriel wanted to know all the Gondor news. I was pleased with my decision to let Eómer rule Rohan. From what I heard, it seemed like he was a wise and just ruler.

After the dinner, Faramir took my hand and led me outside. Night was falling, and the sunset was beautiful. We just stood there, not talking, but looking out over the land. Faramir took my hands and got on one knee.

"Eówyn, White Lady of Gondor, will you marry me?" Faramir asked.

I stood there for a few moments gaping. Then I smiled with joy and nodded. He stood up and we kissed in front of the sunset. Then we walked back inside, holding hands and smiling.

"Did she say yes?" Eómer asked.

Faramir nodded, and Eómer hugged me. Lothiriel smiled at me.

"Wait," I said. "You knew that he was going to propose?"

"I got a letter from Faramir saying that he wanted to propose in Rohan and, if you said yes, get married here," Eómer said.

"That is if you want to," Faramir looked at me seriously.

"Of course I do!" I said. "Thank you!"

I ran over to Faramir and kissed him again. I was getting married in Rohan!


	62. Sydney 16

I slid off Beleg and looked around at Edoras. I hadn't spent much time here, but I remembered it well and thought it was beautiful. Frodo, Sam, and Rosie (of course) had never been to Rohan, and Pippin hadn't stayed for long. Only Merry had stayed here for long enough to start to know it, and I could see the memories in his eyes as he looked around. Rosie had had two more children, Frodo and Rose. It had been very confusing on the journey there, with Rosie calling 'Frodo' and meaning the child.

We walked up to the doors of the Golden Hall and the guards opened them. There was a mass of people. It was mostly Rohirrim, but I saw some Elves and Aragorn (along with his guards of course) in the fray. Eómer walked over to us with a woman on his arm.

"Welcome again Merry, Elanor, and Pippin," Eómer said. "And welcome Sam and Frodo for the first time. This is my wife, Lothiriel."

"This is my wife, Rosie, and our children," Sam said.

Eómer inclined his head. "Please feel welcome in Rohan."

Faramir walked in front of the throne, and Eómer stood beside him. Then Olivia walked down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. Faramir took her hand and they faced Eómer. He pronounced them man and wife, and they kissed. The Hall erupted in cheers.

I weaseled my way through the crowd to congratulate her. I had the advantage of being small, and it didn't take me too long to get through. I tugged her dress and she smiled down at me.

"Lothiriel's and my gift to you is waiting in the stables," Eómer said. "Her name is Leofa and she is the swiftest mare in my stables. Treat her well!"

"Thank you," Olivia said, hugging him.

"And my gift is inspired by Queen Arwen's gift," Faramir said. "I know how much you love Hobbits."

Sam and Rosie came forward, holding Rose.

"Here is Rose," Sam said. "Merry and Elanor convinced us she'd go to a good home."

I had helped to convince them to give Rose away after Faramir's letter had arrived. After all, they would have ten more children.

Olivia gently took Rose and hugged her close.

"Thank you," she said gleefully. "This means so much to me."

"Open up the beer kegs!" Eómer yelled. "This is a celebration!"

Everyone cheered and I followed the mad rush toward the beer.


	63. Erica 16

I was tense as we rode up to the Black Gates. It brought back unhappy memories of the battle here. Aragorn had claimed Mordor as a part of Gondor, and he had commissioned me to oversee the process of making it habitable for Men. Minas Morgul had also been reclaimed by Gondor, but I wasn't in charge of redoing that. I had recruited Olivia, of course, and I had brought along several different types of craftsmen and some soldiers for protection.

The Gates were open, and we cautiously rode between them. There were giant shards of the former Tower of Barad Dur, where the Eye had stood. Aragorn had decided that there would be a Lord of Mordor, but he hadn't decided who it would be yet. Asfolath snorted at the barren wasteland in front of us.

"We'll need to make use of all that rubble," I said, trying to sound in command. "It should be picked up and used for making buildings. Especially for the castle where the Lord of Mordor will live."

I didn't want another white city like Minas Tirith and Minas Morgul, and the people should be reminded of what used to be here. Then we rode forward, weaving our way between the huge pieces of stone. I tried to look at the landscape and picture a city here, but it was hard.

"I'll need lots of grass and trees planted here," I said. "I've heard that volcanic soil is good for growing things."

I turned to the craftsmen. "Now go make measurements or do whatever you need to do."

They all scattered, and I turned to Olivia. "Eówyn, you can help me plan the layout of the city."

"I think it should be like the Shire," Olivia said. "One main street with important buildings and the houses scattered around it. If only all the adorable Hobbits were here."

"Good idea," I said. "But no Hobbits. Hopefully Aragorn's plan to confine them...uh, I mean, keep them safe in the Shire will be put into action soon. We'll need the castle for the Lord, a Great Hall, a trading place, and shops."

Olivia nodded. "Are you going to make the houses as well?"

"No," I said. "The villagers can make their own houses out of whatever they can find."

"This is a barren place," Olivia said, looking around. "But now that Sauron is gone the sun shines and things will grow again."

"I hope they will," I said. "Because without plants there is no life."

"That is true," Olivia nodded.

"But I doubt that people will ever want to come here after its awful history," I said.

"You just have to advertise it really well," Olivia said. "Say 'Come see the place where Frodo was held captive, naked and they'll flock in."

I laughed. It was going to be a lot of work, but I liked projects. And soon, I was sure, Mordor would be looking like a peaceful and happy place. The trouble was getting other people to believe that.


	64. Hannah 16

I fought back a shudder as I approached the Tower of Dol Guldur. Lindir snorted and pinned his ears, while my cougars growled nervously. I had named the male Feanor, which meant Spirit of Fire, and the female Nimloth, or White Flower. Feanor's pelt was a dark coppery color, while Nimloth had a white splash on her forehead and fur the color of soot.

"Move forward cautiously," Legolas whispered from my side. His voice was as soft as the wind, but the Elves around us had no trouble hearing him. They had been sent by Thranduil to clear the evil creatures out of the forest; where better to start than the orc headquarters?

We had ridden for many hours to get there. It was nearly on the opposite end of Mirkwood as the wood-Elf palace. All the Elves were tense, because none of us knew how many orcs would be left in the tower.

Legolas slid silently off Arod, as did I and the other Elves.

"Stay, Lindir," I ordered. He snapped his teeth and pinned his ears, but stayed put when I turned away.

We had a plan to lure the orcs out of the tower, but I didn't like it…

Legolas signaled for the Elves to stay hidden as we ghosted through the foliage. Feanor and Nimloth stayed close to me, their ears twitching in anticipation. When we reached the tower, Legolas straightened his back and strode boldly into clearing before the entrance.

"Yrch! Orc scum! Your precious Dark Lord is destroyed, and your power is gone! Stop hiding in your craven tower! Come out now, and die honorably in battle," he taunted, making a rude gesture.

A gravelly voice sounded from inside the tower. "Foolish Elf! You come here with your loud mouth, but we only see one of you! We will come out as you have said, but you shall be the one to die in battle!"

I rolled my eyes. Legolas had been right; these creatures really were stupid. Oh well, at least his plan was working.

The door to the tower slammed open and orcs poured out, bellowing and brandishing their weapons. Legolas drew his twin knives, and the other Elves burst out of the woods, weapons out. I nocked an arrow and fired it, grinning when it felled an enemy.

There weren't as many orcs as we had estimated, so the battle was quick and relatively simple. Nimloth and Feanor ripped out as many throats as they could sink their teeth into. The Elves skillfully dispatched the orcs, not sustaining any serious injuries themselves. Legolas killed monster after monster as easily as if they were straw dummies.

After only a few minutes, the creatures were all dead. Feanor and Nimloth returned to my side, panting, and I touched their heads.

"We are victorious!" Legolas yelled, raising a dagger in triumph. "For Thranduil and Mirkwood!"

The Elves raised their weapons in a salute, echoing him. "Thranduil! Mirkwood!"

"These bodies must be taken away and burned," Legolas commanded.

We all went to work, hauling the heavy bodies into the tower, then lighting them on fire when they had all been piled.

As the flames licked at the sky, Legolas approached me with a broad grin. "These beasts will never again foul the forests of the great Mirkwood. You fought well, Mithrellas.

"Your daggers helped quite a bit." My heart was still pounding from the fight.

"Come, let's return to Thranduil and tell him the good news! I'm sure he will throw us a feast that would rival those that the Hobbits throw at their birthday parties!" He laughed loudly, still adrenalized.

"Now wouldn't that be something!" I giggled.

Lindir and Arod cantered out of the trees and slid a halt in front of us. Lindir bumped me with his shoulder and nipped my arm.

"Aww, I love you too," I cooed, planting a kiss on his muzzle and ducking away from his retaliating snap.

"Mount up! We ride for the palace!" Legolas called to the Elves, leaping up onto Arod's back. I swung onto Lindir, and we galloped off. Nimloth and Feanor bounded alongside us like shadows.

When we arrived back home, Thranduil was waiting in the courtyard greet us.

"I can see that none of you are injured. Did you kill the orcs?" he asked, gazing around.

"We were victorious," Legolas assured him.

"Wonderful!" Thranduil laughed. "A feast must be gathered in celebration! Galion, tell the cooks to start baking!"

Galion scurried off, calling for his underlings to fetch ingredients and set the tables.

* * *

><p>That night, there was not a single Elf in Mirkwood that was not at the celebration. As Legolas had said, the tables were heaping with the finest dishes I had ever seen, and the King opened his best wines. We ate, drank, and, when the moon rose, took the party outside and celebrated under the stars, frolicking about the grounds near the palace. A band of minstrels started singing in the gardens, and Legolas danced with me until the dawn rose over the treetops, chasing away the night. At last, Mirkwood was purged of the last traces of Sauron!<p> 


	65. Olivia 17

Mordor was coming along nicely, but Erica and I had decided to take a break for a little while. It was exhausting to plan a whole country and we had missed our husbands. Leofa had been happy to come home as well. Leofa was a sorrel like Windfola, but she had a blaze on her forehead.

While Erica treated Elanor more like a servant, I treated Rose like my child. Faramir had also 'adopted' her but she was mostly mine. I loved her adorable face and her tiny orange curls. I was glad to go home and be able to hold her again.

Word had spread that I was a healer, and more and more people started showing up with small wounds or ailments. I tried to help them as best I could, though my best wasn't much.

In my spare time I either read more about healing or rode Leofa out to gather herbs. I would always bring Rose on these ventures, and she loved to toddle around in the grass. Sometimes Faramir would even come, accompanied by a guard, and we would be like a family.

One night, I saw the box with my mirror in it shaking. I opened it and picked up the mirror. I saw Hannah's face, and smiled at her. We communicated at least once a week to tell each other our news.

"How's Mordor coming?" Hannah asked.

"Well it's still just getting started, but I think it will look fantastic once it's finished," I said.

"Mordor isn't a good name, thought," Hannah said. "It's very doom-and-gloom. You should rename it Fundor or something like that."

I laughed. "Then it sounds like a cheesy theme park."

"But they don't know what those are here," Hannah said.

"True," I said. "So what's up with you?"

"Mirkwood isn't very murky anymore,' Hannah said. "We drove the orcs out of the Tower of Dol Guldur. So now there's no smoke and more sun gets through."

"Maybe you should rename Mirkwood Funwood then," I said.

"Well it's not too fun," Hannah said. "We still have giant spiders."

"And Mordor has Shelob," I said. "We should name them Giantspiderwood and Evengianterspiderdor."

"That would really get people to come," she said sarcastically.

I heard a crash from outside my door and winced. "Sorry, I've got to go. Rose has been getting more inquisitive."

"Meaning she's destroying everything," Hannah said, rolling her eyes. "I don't know why anyone would want a child."

"Bye," I said smiling.

"Bye," she replied.

The mirror went dark and I rushed out of my room to see what Rose had broken this time.


	66. Sydney 17

I heard a knock on the door and answered it. Sam was standing there.

"Come in, Sam," I said.

He walked in and I shut the door behind him.

"I wanted to see Mr. Frodo," Sam said.

"Well he's in his study as usual," I said. "Follow me."

We walked into Frodo's study, where he was leaning over his book. He sat back and rubbed the place where he had been stabbed by a Nazgul.

"Mr. Frodo," Sam said worriedly. "What is it?"

"It's been four years to the day since Weathertop, Sam," Frodo said. "It's never really healed."

"There and Back Again," Sam read from Frodo's book. "A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins. And The Lord of the Rings by Frodo Baggins. You finished it."

I almost screamed with joy. He was finally done!

"Not quite," Frodo said.

My heart plummeted.

"There's room for a little more," Frodo said.

I calmed down. I knew from the movie that Frodo let Sam write the last part.

"Could I talk to Elanor for a minute, Sam?" Frodo asked.

Sam nodded and walked out of the room.

"Elanor," Frodo said. "I don't feel at home here."

I knew where this was going, and I felt my heart grow heavy.

"I am going to go with Bilbo to the Valinor," Frodo said.

Frodo was leaving me! I had always feared this day. I knew in the movie he had left, but I thought that maybe if he had me he wouldn't go. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Frodo looked alarmed.

"Don't cry!" he said. "You can come too! You wore the Ring, even if it was only for a minute. I sent a letter to Elrond and he said that that is enough for the Elves to allow you to come with me. We can go together!"

I ran over and kissed him. I was going to the Grey Havens with Frodo!

"But you can't tell anyone," Frodo said. "I'm going to tell them that just Bilbo is going. I don't want our journey to be sad."

I nodded. "I promise."

"Sam, come here!" Frodo called.

Sam walked in. "Yes, Mr. Frodo?"

"I'm going to escort Bilbo to the harbor in a few days," Frodo said. "The Elves have granted him the privilege of going into the West."

"That's very good news," Sam said. "Of course I'll go. But Rosie has had enough of traveling and will most likely want to stay with the children."

"That's fine," Frodo said. "And I'll ask Merry and Pippin if they will want to go."

"Will you be going, Elanor?" Sam asked.

"Yes I will," I answered, beaming.

Sam smiled. "Well I'd better go tell Rosie."

I smiled at him as he walked away. It would be sad to leave the Shire, Hannah, Erica, Olivia, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Rosie but I hoped my mirror would work in Valinor. And I hoped that I would make new friends, though I didn't know how likely that would be with Elves.


	67. Erica 17

"And this will be the castle," I said, showing Aragorn the plan of Mordor.

Aragorn nodded. "It looks good. But it is going to be very costly and difficult to get that many craftsmen into Mordor."

"If only there were an easier way," I said.

Aragorn looked at me with a strange glint in his eye.

"That is it!" he exclaimed. "We shall go through Cirith Ungol!"

"Are you forgetting Shelob, the giant spider that almost killed Frodo?" I asked.

"We shall kill her," Aragorn said. "She is a threat to the citizens of Mordor and Minas Morgul anyway."

"But no one has ever managed to kill Shelob," I said.

"Who better to do the impossible than the Fellowship?" Aragorn asked. "I shall send word to Legolas and Gimli. But not the Hobbits, they are too far away."

And they were going to leave for Mithlond soon. Sydney had contacted me last night to tell me that she was going to leave. It would be sad to never see her again, but we still had our mirrors.

"And what about Eówyn?" I asked. "She's been helping me in Mordor."

"I shall send word to her as well," Aragorn said.

"And will you be going?" I asked.

"Of course," Aragorn said, looking surprised. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you are the king," I said. "You need to look out for your safety."

I had known something like this would happen for some time. Aragorn had been cooped up in Minas Tirith for too long. The Ranger part of him was screaming for some action. He was starting to get rasher. But to tell the truth I was ready for some excitement as well.

"I shall be safe," Aragorn said. "I shall bring a few guards with me."

"All right," I said. "But I'm going too."

"But I need you here to look after things while I am gone," he said.

"I am going with you," I said sternly, looking him in the eyes.

"Fine," he sighed.

"And this way I'll get to see what you've done with Minas Morgul and Osgiliath," I said.

"Yes," he said. "They are both coming along very nicely. Osgiliath soon shall not be a ruin anymore, and Minas Morgul is nearly white again."

"That sounds great," I said, smiling.

I couldn't wait to see, and fight with, Hannah and Olivia again. And this would be the first time I would fight with Aragorn, or at least with him knowing I was there. I would show him just how good of a fighter I was.


	68. Hannah 17

It had been strange to spend the night in Minas Morgul. The place had been nicely remodeled, but I didn't think I could stop thinking about the evil that had festered there for so long. I could still imagine legions of orcs that had charged out of it during the Battle of the Black Gates, and the Nazgul that had perched on a spire. Sighing, I pushed my dark thoughts aside and concentrated on the approaching battle.

We had to leave the horses at the base of the stairs; it was too narrow and steep for even the Elven mounts to climb. I told Lindir, Feanor, and Nimloth to stay at the base, but only the horse obeyed. My cougars slunk ahead of me as I ascended, leaping onto outcroppings and ledges, and then staring down at me as if to hurry me along. The stairs were a challenge, even for an Elf such as me, but the big-bellied Gimli had the most trouble. We had to wait at the top for nearly half an hour before he managed to haul his butt up.

The brave souls who volunteered to slay Shelob were Aragorn, Erica, Gimli, Olivia, Faramir, two Gondorian guards, Legolas, and me. Aragorn had forced the rest of his royal guards stay in Minas Morgul, taking only one for him and one for Erica.

I wondered if it was even possible to kill Shelob. It was going to be dangerous, not to mention incredibly difficult, and I hoped that nine fighters would be enough. She was an old evil that would not easily be destroyed. If we were lucky, she would still be weakened from Sam's blow, though I doubted that the Hobbit was capable of anything more than giving himself a paper cut.

"Do you have the Elf lights?" Aragorn murmured.

"Yes," replied Legolas, shrugging his pack off and opening it, revealing several bottles of delicate blue bottles.

Legolas and I had stopped in Lothlorien on our way to the battle, asking Lady Galadriel for many bottles of light from Earendil. He distributed them among the others, instructing them how to use them against Shelob. When he handed me mine, it sent a warm, comforting feeling through my body.

"We must stay together," Aragorn instructed, peering into the caves where Shelob hid. "If one of you gets separated, stay where you are and hope that Shelob does not find you before we kill her. Also, always hold onto your Elf light, no matter what. It is more use to you than your weapon."

Legolas and I were armed only with our knives and daggers; we could not shoot with Elf lights in our hand. I felt strange without my bow, like I was missing a part of my body, and I knew that he was feeling the same.

Aragorn drew his sword, as did Erica, Olivia, Faramir, and the guards. Gimli hoisted his axe, and Legolas and I drew our daggers.

"Let us go forth, friends." Aragorn gave us a confident smile. I wondered if he really felt that way, or if he was just putting on a show for our sakes.

He turned and disappeared into the tunnel, closely followed by his guard, and then Erica and her guard did the same. Legolas met my eyes before walking forward. I followed him, Feanor and Nimloth creeping along on either side of me.

As soon as the light from the entrance faded from view, a sense of claustrophobia settled over me. Elves were certainly not meant to be underground. My eyes darted around, trying to discern shapes from the darkness, but I couldn't make out any more than the most vague of shapes. Nimloth brushed my leg, her stark white forehead standing out against the gloom, and I was comforted by her touch. I hoped that Aragorn knew where he was going, and would be able to get us out of the tunnels once-if- we defeated the spider.

The rotten odor that had been present since we first set foot in the tunnels grew more putrid as the walls widened into a cavern. I could sense that we were very deep underground, and I didn't like it one bit. We all stood side by side, facing the giant shadowy mass on the opposite side of the cavern.

Shelob.

I clutched at my Elf light and gripped my dagger. A wave of hatred washed over me, and I fought to keep my place. I had experience fighting spiders from Mirkwood, but Shelob was unlike anything I had ever encountered. She was fat, hairy, and glaring in our direction.

The spider charged, scuttling towards who she thought was the weakest link: Gimli. Faramir and I, who were on either side of the Dwarf, braced ourselves. Shelob lunged at Gimli, who buried his axe head in her flesh. Faramir slashed at her front leg and I stabbed at her eyes, while the others rushed to attack.

"Surround her!" Aragorn yelled.

I sliced open her leg with my dagger, and my cougars snarled menacingly as they leaped onto her back and clawed at her. But even being attacked from all sides wasn't enough to make Shelob falter. Erica's guard held up his Elf light, causing Shelob to step back and nearly crush Olivia.

We fought hard for what seemed like hours, and finally, a shudder went through Shelob. She stopped fighting, seeming to consider her situation. Clearly, she had never encountered such vicious foes. We all tensed, waiting for her to make a move, except for Gimli, who raised his chin and relaxed his stance. She noticed him and struck, knocking over the foolish Dwarf.

"Don't let her escape!" Aragorn yelled as she pressed at our circle.

Legolas, Erica, and I, being Elves, darted in front of Shelob and held her off until the others joined us. Gimli picked himself up and rejoined the fight, but I couldn't see if he was hurt.

I could see Shelob tiring. She began to back away, but her movements were slow and heavy. We were all exhausted as well, but we kept slashing and hacking and stabbing again and again. Finally, she collapsed and laid still. We all stood there, waiting for her to spring up again, but she never did. Aragorn stalked up to her and plunged Anduril through her head, and I had to fight to not yell 'Like a boss!'. The cougars yowled in triumph, while the Men, Elves, and Dwarf breathed sighs of relief. Shelob was no more!


	69. Olivia 18

We all trooped after Aragorn out of the tunnels. When we emerged, I felt some energy return. Open air, at last! Aragorn looked almost as dirty as he had when he was Strider. Legolas, Arwen, and Hannah looked perfect, of course. Gimli had a wound on his head that looked pretty nasty. The guards looked tired and grimy. Hannah's cats were panting and bloody. Faramir looked disheveled, and I'm sure I looked the same. But we smiled at each other and held hands.

"We must get to Minas Morgul, and quickly," Aragorn said, looking worriedly at Gimli.

The Dwarf sat on a rock, blood flowing down his head. Legolas went to his side.

"The wound should be bound," I said.

Legolas ripped off a part of his tunic and bound the wound.

"I shall carry him," Legolas said.

"No Elf will carry a Dwarf," Gimli protested. "I can walk."

He tried to stand, but faltered. Legolas caught him before he could fall.

"I'll help you," Hannah offered. "You're tired, you can't do it alone."

Legolas looked as though he was going to object, but he nodded. Legolas supported Gimli's head while Hannah took his feet. We slowly made our way down the stairs. I could barely hold myself up, but somehow I made it.

When we got to Minas Morgul, I heaved a sigh of relief. Hannah and Legolas laid Gimli on a bed and then left him to Aragorn and me. I carefully unwrapped the cloth from around Gimli's head. The wound was gaping and open, and very dirty. Aragorn laid his hands on Gimli's head and stood there for a few minutes with his eyes closed. Gimli's expression turned peaceful. Aragorn opened his eyes and staggered. I grabbed his arm.

"Go and rest," I said. "I can care for him now."

Aragorn hesitated, but then wearily nodded and walked away. I cleaned the wound as gently as I could. I wished I had herbs, but the area around Minas Morgul was so barren that I doubted that there would be any. I knew I needed to close the wound, but I didn't know how. I had never treated anything this serious before.

I heard the swish of a dress and looked up to see Erica walking toward me.

"Aragorn sent me," she said. "Is there anything you need?"

"Do you have a needle and thread?" I asked. "I need to close his wound."

"I always carry one with me," Erica answered. "I actually became quite skillful at sewing after spending many long, boring days in Rivendell."

She pulled out a needle and thread from a pocket on her dress. I suddenly felt a wave of tiredness. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until now.

"Do you want me to do it?" Erica asked, seeing the way my eyes drooped.

"That would be great," I said gratefully.

"You go to bed," Erica said. "I'll finish with Gimli and then go to bed myself."

I nodded and stumbled down the hallway and into my room. I laid down next to Faramir and fell asleep.


	70. Sydney 18

Gandalf had arrived in The Shire a few days ago, bringing Bilbo with him. They had stayed for the night, and the next day we had set out for the harbor. Merry and Pippin had ridden their ponies, and I had ridden Beleg. Gandalf had driven a wagon, while Bilbo and Frodo had sat in the back of it.

And now we were finally in the harbor. My eyes widened when I saw the beauty of it. I dismounted Beleg and sadly looked into his eyes.

"I'm going to leave now," I whispered so the other Hobbits wouldn't hear.

I don't know if Beleg understood the words I was saying, but he understood their meaning. He nudged me gently and looked at me with big brown eyes. I knew I would start crying if I didn't go, so I hugged him and turned away. He reached out his nose and bit my sleeve, pulling me back. I gently removed my sleeve from his mouth and hurried after the other Hobbits.

Elrond, Celeborn, Galadriel, and some other Elf were waiting in front of a beautiful ship.

"Oh!" Bilbo said. "Well, here is a sight I have never seen before."

"The power of the Three Rings is ended," Galadriel said. "The time has come for the dominion of Men."

Elrond said something in Elvish.

"I think I'm quite ready for another adventure," Bilbo said.

Bilbo walked onto the ship, and Elrond, Celeborn, and Galadriel followed him.

"Farewell, my brave Hobbits," Gandalf said. "My work is now finished. Here, at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship. I will not say do not weep, for not all tears are an evil."

Then Gandalf turned and walked onto the ship. All of the Hobbits were in tears by now, including me.

"It is time, Frodo and Elanor," Gandalf said.

"What does he mean?" Sam asked.

"We set out to save The Shire, Sam," Frodo said. "And it has been saved. But not for me."

"You don't mean that," Sam sobbed. "You can't leave."

Frodo held out his book to Sam and Sam took it.

"The last pages are for you, Sam," Frodo said.

Frodo hugged Merry, and then I did so. I would miss him. Then Frodo hugged Pippin. I did so as well, though I didn't know him as well. Then Frodo and Sam hugged. I hugged Sam more briefly.

"Tell Rosie I'll miss her," I said.

Sam tearfully nodded.

Then Frodo took my hand, and we boarded the ship. The last thing I heard as we sailed away was Beleg's mournful whinny.


	71. Erica 18

I tried not to cringe as the thing tugged at my dress.

"Mommy," he demanded.

I sighed and turned to face the child. "What?"

"I want a sword," he pouted.

"Fine," I sighed. "We'll go to the armory and-"

"Oh no you shall not," Henmeldis protested. "He could hurt himself."

"You can't have one, Eldarion," I said in a falsely positive voice. "You have to wait until you're older."

"But daddy has one," he whined.

"Is it naptime yet?" I asked, covering my eyes with my hand.

Henmeldis nodded. "I think it is."

"I'm gonna see Folie!" Eldarion squealed, before running toward the stables.

Folie was his nickname for Asfolath, since he couldn't pronounce it.

Henmeldis and I wearily followed him into the stables, where he was hugging Asfolath's leg. I was glad Asfolath was an Elven horse, or he would have stomped the child into the dust. And Aragorn needed an heir.

"Don't run away without asking," Henmeldis scolded him.

"Ok," he said. "Can I ride Folie now?"

"You have a pony of your own," I said, pointing to Snowy, a white pony Aragorn and I had given him for his birthday.

"But Snowy is small," Eldarion pouted.

"Just like you. You're as small as a Hobbit," I pointed out. _And almost as annoying as one._

"I'm like Elanor!" he squealed.

He and Elanor were best friends and playmates, even though Elanor was way older than him.

I stooped over and patted his head. "I was just joking. You're not a Hobbit. And be glad you're not."

He knew my no-hugging rule, so he hugged Asfolath's leg tighter. I felt bad for my poor horse, but he never seemed to mind.

"Now let's get back inside," Henmeldis said, pulling Eldarion away from Asfolath.

Eldarion nodded and let himself be led inside. I thanked Valar for the fact that it was naptime. I followed the two into Eldarion's bedroom. Henmeldis tucked him in.

"Sleep tight, young Prince," she cooed.

"Goodnight," I said, before leaving the room.

I collapsed onto my own bed and fell asleep quicker than Eldarion usually did.


	72. Hannah 18

"As you say, Queen Mithrellas." The Elf bowed, then turned and exited the throne room.

_I love hearing that_, I thought with a smile. After Thranduil had left for the Grey Havens, Legolas became King… of course, that left me as Queen! Shortly after flushing the orcs out of Dol Guldur, Thranduil had changed the name back to Greenwood, and the entire forest seemed less dark because of it. The spiders were growing fewer and fewer every year, becoming reclusive without the influence of evil. Legolas loved the sport of hunting them, but they still creeped the heck out of me. The tracking part of the hunt was fun, but I left the actual killing part to Legolas, Finrod, and Nimloth. However, there was rarely time for hunting thanks to the huge task of running Greenwood; it was time-consuming, but never boring.

Life as an Elf was better than anything the 'real world' had to offer, but I knew it couldn't last forever. Someday, all the Elves would be gone from Middle Earth, and I would be with them. From what I had heard of the Gray Havens, they were a great retirement home, and they were probably more beautiful than anywhere else, but it wouldn't be easy to leave Greenwood behind. I couldn't imagine how Legolas would feel about it; on one hand, he had been living in Mirkwood for over 3,000 years now and was very attached to it, but on the other hand, he'd had the Sea Longing since he had heard the seagulls in Gondor. Most days, it didn't bother him at all, but every once in a while, he would climb as high as he could in the tallest tree he could find, and gaze west until someone interrupted his train of thought. Sometimes I sat with him, silently holding his hand, but other times he wanted to be alone. Did the Sea Longing get worse over time? I had no clue, and he never said anything about it, so I left the topic alone. Privately, I hoped we wouldn't have to wait too long to leave for the Havens, in case it did gradually get worse.

Gimli came around the palace several times each year, always staying until the staff was driven completely insane by his loudness, rudeness, and hygiene. Each time he visited, I asked him if he had ever found himself a hairy Dwarf woman to marry, but he would just laugh and ask for some of our famous wine. Sober, the Dwarf was actually not that unpleasant to be around, but drunk, he used his pickup lines on every female Elf in the castle (including the married-for-over-fifty-years me)... The kicker was that he was only sober from the time he woke up in the morning to the time he reached the breakfast table, and since Dwarves don't spend a lot of time preparing themselves for the day, that time was usually less than ten minutes. The three of us had explored Fangorn and the Glittering Caves together shortly after Shelob's death, and Gimli never failed to bring up that adventure every time he flirted. Coincidentally, every time he told the story, it was a little bit different from the original; after twenty years, our tour had morphed into a dangerous secret mission in which the Dwarf had saved all of our necks dozens of times.

The Glittering Caves had been incredible, for something made of stone. True to their name, they shone like someone had gone crazy with a rocket launcher that shot sparkles and rhinestones. Legolas had been thoroughly impressed, even if he wouldn't admit it, and I saw stars whenever I closed my eyes for a week after! A few years later, we toured Fangorn. I felt like a scientist on a new continent the entire time, pointing at random plants and declaring them a new species. Legolas the ever spontaneous had even named a flower after me; a tall stalk with tear-shaped silver petals. He called it Mithrilloth, which translates to 'gleaming gray blossom,' and it was the most romantic thing he had ever said to me (well… aside from the whole marrying thing)!

Over the years, I visited Olivia and Erica as often as I could, but unfortunately, as often as I could wasn't that often. They lived over a hundred leagues away from the Southern border of Greenwood, and usually it took days, sometimes over a week of riding to get to Gondor or Ithilien. Usually, I dropped in once or twice a year, staying for up to a month before starting for home. I had tried to go more frequently as they started getting older, and Legolas usually came along to visit Aragorn and Faramir. I missed Sydney, but I knew that I was going to be seeing her soon in the Havens, though I shuddered at the thought of sharing Valinor with Frodo and his creepy bug eyes…

The thought of Erica with a Hobbit and a child, two of the things she hated most, however, was pretty entertaining. Olivia, on the other hand, had wanted both human and Hobbit children, and was overjoyed at their presence in her life. Around thirty years after the War of the Ring, Legolas had brought up the subject of having an Elfling. I had told him as gently as possible that it wasn't going to happen; we were leaving Middle Earth soon, and it wasn't fair to have an Elf-child when we would be sailing after only a century… there was also the fact that I just plain didn't like kids. He accepted that easily enough.

Olivia and Erica both had children, which made visiting them awkward (at least, when they had young children, it was awkward. Some people are just not good with children, and I was one of them. They're all just so tiny, and clingy, and ridden with all sorts of bacteria… kind of like Hobbits).


	73. Olivia 19

I was now very old. I had lived a full and happy life with Faramir. Elboron, my son, was an adult, and he made me proud. Aragorn was older, but he still had many years of life left.

And now I was making the long journey to Edoras for Eómer's funeral and his son, Elfwine's coronation. Elboron and Faramir had stayed in Ithilien. Rose had accompanied me, along with some guards Faramir had assigned to guard me.

I had made sure to let Rose go home to see the Shire and her family many times. When she was old enough, I had asked her if she wanted to stay in the Shire. I had been happy to hear that she considered Faramir and I her real family. I would have missed her if she had gone. She was the daughter I never had. A few years ago, Rosie had died and Sam had departed to the Undying Lands. Rose was sad that they had left her. She hadn't been to the Shire since then.

I rode in a carriage, while Rose either rode with me or rode her pony. The guards all rode horses. It was a bit uncomfortable, but I slept or talked with Rose most of the way.

We arrived in Edoras as the sun was setting the day before the funeral and coronation. I marveled at the view out the window. Ithilien was beautiful, but it was nothing like Rohan. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it here.

A guard helped me out of the carriage and I walked toward the Golden Hall. I smiled as I looked at the familiar places I'd explored when I'd first arrived here. My guards walked up to the guards of the Golden Hall and exchanged a few words. They opened the doors and I walked inside to my old home.

Lothíriel was waiting for me just inside, and we hugged.

"You are welcome," she said, her eyes tearing up.

I pitied her. I never wanted to be parted from Faramir, though I knew it would happen someday.

"Queen Lothíriel," I said curtseying.

Elfwine walked into the room and up to me. "Welcome, Lady Eówyn."

"Prince Elfwine," I said, curtseying again. "Faramir sends you his best wishes."

I had visited Edoras a few times after Elfwine was born.

"You must be tired," Elfwine said, his eyes warm. "I shall have a servant escort you to your room."

A servant bowed, and led Rose and I down a corridor. I walked into my old room, and felt safe in its familiarity. Rose had been here when I had visited before, so a small bed had been added for her.

"You should get some sleep," Rose advised me, helping me out of my dress.

I laid down and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning, after Rose helped me dress, I walked into the Great Hall. It looked beautiful and shiny in the morning sunlight. We had a quick breakfast, and then the funeral began. Just like with Théodred and Théoden, Eómer was carried down the road to the tomb of the royalty of Rohan. The white flowers grew there as they always had, and hopefully always would. Lothíriel and I stood close together, brought together by the grief of someone so close to us dying. Rose held my hand to comfort me.

When it was over, we walked back to the palace for Elfwine's coronation. He looked determined, and I hoped that he would be a good King. When the ceremony ended, Lothíriel hugged him. Everyone cheered. A feast was prepared, and I sat next to Lothíriel.

When the feast ended, we all went to our rooms to sleep. I was sad that I would leave Rohan in the morning, but also happy to see Faramir and Elboron again. I thought that I wouldn't be making this journey again. It was too hard on my old bones. But I would always remember it as the place I had appeared in, and my first home in Middle Earth.


	74. Erica 19

At last, the moment I had anticipated, dreaded, and even feared had come. Aragorn lay in his bed, an old man now, and a proud father. I kneeled by his bedside and held his hand as his last breaths slipped away.

"Arwen," he said, and then spoke no more.

My eyes filled with tears, though I hadn't cried in many years. I had had a happy life with him, and even with Eldarion, who had grown old enough now to take his father's place.

I knelt there as the Healer came into the room and proclaimed Aragorn Elessar II, King of Gondor, dead. I knelt there as Eldarion and Elanor came to say their goodbyes.

When they took him away I walked into my room. My servant dressed me in black with a black veil while I knew Aragorn's servants were dressing him in his finest. Then I trailed out of the room and after the funeral procession.

There were many lords and ladies who had not really known Aragorn trailing after his body with their heads bowed. They took him to his tomb, and laid him inside the cold stone. I knelt by his side, silently crying.

I do not know how long I knelt there, only that when I came to myself I was alone. I stood up, knowing what I must do. I was ready to end my life, in which I had already had many more years than a normal human from my world would. Olivia had died of old age, and only Hannah was left now, though I knew she must sail to the Valinor soon.

I cast one last look at Aragorn's stone figure and walked through the woods. The leaves were bare; autumn had stripped them of their glory. I walked until I arrived at a place where the woods felt ancient. There I laid down upon the dead leaves and closed my eyes. I heaved a sigh and let the coldness take me.


	75. Hannah 19

It was a solemn affair, leaving Middle Earth for the Gray Havens.

Gimli, Legolas, and I worked together to build the most beautiful ship I'd ever seen, all billowing sails and sleek silver wood (although I've never seen a ship aside from on TV, so what do I know?). We'd worked for years to collect, treat, and sand enough to make an entire boat, using the remaining wood from the Lothlórien trees. They'd begun to die after Lady Galadriel left, and when there were no more Elves living there, they stopped growing altogether. Legolas thought it would be a nice sentiment to all the Lothlórien elves, to come sailing in with a ship made of the trees of their homes in Middle Earth. Gimli called him sentimental, but I agreed that it would be a good gesture.

The sea longing had been present throughout the years, ever on the edge of Legolas' thoughts, and constantly in mine after the death of Olivia and Erica. Gimli always teased us for being such melodramatic fools, his fighting spirit never failing to cheer us up if it was particularly bad.

That fighting spirit had never diminished throughout the years, even after the color had bled from his beard and his face softened with age. Currently, his beard was a shiny gray color, glinting as he stared into the harbor.

Legolas clasped hands with Eldarion and his sisters, who had come to see us off. Olivia's children- or was it grandchildren now? I'd begun to lose track of time after the fiftieth anniversary of the destroying of the Ring- were too old to come all the way from Rohan, but we'd already said our goodbyes to them.

"Remember the Elves," I instructed, slipping an Elven dagger into his hand. The last Elves of Middle Earth were leaving its shores, and it felt good to leave a little piece behind.

"I'll make sure we do," he promised, sheathing it safely in his belt.

I made 'I'm watching you' eyes at him, and then clasped arms with all three of them. Gimli grunted at them, but with Gimli, that probably meant that if he opened his mouth, he'd start bawling. Eldarion handed me a small package to give to Elrond, most likely containing some things to remind him of Erica.

Without further ceremony, we loaded ourselves onto the ship. Legolas put one hand on Gimli's shoulder and the other in my hand. I gripped onto it like a lifeline.

"Shouldn't one of you be driving this thing?" demanded the Dwarf when neither of us made a move to touch the steering wheel.

"No. The sea will bring us to the Havens," Legolas assured him.

The shore shrank and shrank and shrank until there was nothing but indigo sky and steely water. We passed the time telling tales of the past, reminiscing about events that were decades, sometimes centuries old. I didn't quite realize it, but the sea longing evaporated from my mind as we drifted along.

When we ran out of things to say, a peaceful kind of trance took the ship, and we sat around in comfortable silence.

Legolas' hand found mine once again. Around us, sky and sea turned to silver glass, and on the horizon, gray shores beckoned.


End file.
